Taboo
by NightWrighter511
Summary: Max Martinez is an average girl with a unique secret...she's the leader of a gang. What happens when her two worlds are on a collision course thats bound to end in catastrophe? And what about a relationship thats a taboo? ALL HUMAN. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Maximum Martinez has had a rough life. When she was eleven her life changed. Her dad died and she was jumped into a gang. Five years later she's the leader of that gang…but not many people know that. Max is the bad ass in one social group, and a nobody in another. What happens when her two worlds are on a collision course that is bound to end in catastrophe? And what happens when a relationship is a taboo? ALL HUMAN! _

**I have realized that, as I have tried to start several different Fanfiction's I tend to gravitate towards someone with alternate personalities. What does that say about me? Just curious….**

**Anyway! Second fanfic guys! Like my previous one, I don't make my characters go jumping into relationships. That being said….Fax has to wait for a couple of chapters. But it will come. And when it does I will introduce alternate POVs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

Chapter 1

Max's POV

Remember when you're young and your parents tell you "I'll always keep you safe"? Well I do. I also have come to realize what a complete lie that is. Nobody should make that promise. Nobody should make a promise, period. They are too hard to keep.

That promise of safety from my parents died with my dad when I was eleven.

When I was twelve, I was jumped into a gang. Not just any gang. The Night Hawks. One if the most renowned teen gang in New Jersey.

Most people wouldn't think that New Jersey even had gangs, but let me tell you, it does, most any place in the country does. And now, five years after I became a member of this gang, I was its leader.

….

"Max!" Iggy, my long time best friend, whined. I'd make him my second in command except he's just too childish. If I took a leave of absence and left him in charge god knows what I'd come back to. Probably a hideout blown to bits by his many bomb making attempts. "Why are you taking so long?"

"Because I'm making a careful decision, dip wad, I don't just go charging into a fight blind. That's a bone headed _male_ thing to do."

"Girls are so weird," he muttered as I wacked him upside the head. Yes, my name is Max, and yes I am a girl. My name is Maximum Martinez, but nobody calls me that, if they know what's good for them. I turned away from Iggy and looked back at the map of the town I had splayed on the old poker table, the naked fluorescent bulb above the table barley making it readable.

"Jared, you said they were hanging out around the old factory in Piscataway?" I asked, looking to the lanky teenager across the table from me. He was also my second in command.

"Yeah, right….here." he pointed to a spot on the map.

"And you're sure they're Shadows?" I asked incuriously.

"Positive. They were there in our last turf war. There was six of 'em hanging round the fence after hours."

I bit my lip. _Shadows_, I thought spitefully. The Shadows were a teen gang like the Night Hawks with just as bad a record, and with gangs, the worse the record, the more renowned the gang. They were the major competition for my gang around here. Still…

"That's just on the edge of our territory, and they know it. It's sort of no-man's-land. If we go try to clear the area they have just as much right to tag us for it." I wasn't about to get my gang into a foolish scrapple that could get someone seriously injured.

"Who cares?" Iggy exclaimed, exasperated. "They have it coming to them, besides we owe them from last time."

_He means he owes them,_ I thought_. He's the one who got his ass handed to him._

"Please Max?" Jared asked. "I live right on the boundary, you know that. Katie hangs out 'round there after school with her friends. I saw them there yesterday, they were messin' with them."

"They were messin' with Katie?" I demanded, thinking about his sweet ten year old sister. I'd only met her once, but everyone in this gang has someone on the line, someone their protecting. I know I do.

"Yeah, I pulled her away fast, I says to her, I says, 'you best not be hangin' round there, those chumps are no good!' But I can't keep her away forever."

That settled it. I nodded. "Grab your gear, we're heading out gang!" I called.

"Yes!" I heard Iggy hiss. I wacked him again.

….

Ten guys loitered around the fence of the industrial complex of Piscataway. The old streetlamps flickered, giving the cold February night an eerie feel. I could see the ink marking their arms. Their gang tattoos. All gangs have them. A brand, sometimes they acted like a police badge, telling someone your untouchable, sometimes they acted like a death warrant.

Everyone in the Night Hawks had a pair of wings tattooed on them. My tattoo was on my shoulder blade, easy to hide when I was in my alternate world **(Tattoo design on profile).**

Some of the guys were smoking. _Oh yeah, you're so cool, _I thought. _Gunking up your lungs with that crap, giving yourself cancer. _Honestly, it was as stupid as tanning beds.

"Now what would a couple of Shadows like yourselves be doing out on Night Hawk territory?" I asked in a haughty voice as my gang walked up to them.

There were ten of them. I'd brought ten of my gang as well.

Their eyes locked on us and the man in front scowled. "This ain't no Night Hawk territory, Maxie, this is neutral grounds. You know it, we know it." He sneered.

"And you're here just to piss me off aren't you? Well you can go back and tell your little leader that sending his illiterate high school drop outs onto my territory is a bad move, and if he wants to avoid a major issue with us, he'll keep you on a tighter leash." That Maxie part had really pissed me off.

"No dice, Missie. The Boss was clear on his orders, stay put. He really does enjoy pissin' you off."

"That was his first mistake," Iggy says, stepping up beside me. "His second was ever jumping you piss poor excuses for human beings into his gang. If he was trying to make a statement about 'A Cave Man Could do it,' then he sure got his money's worth."

I snickered. The Shadows looked furious. We wouldn't attack though, and they knew it. My gang had a rule. Well I had a rule. Several actually, but rule _numero uno_ was to let your enemy make the first move. That way it was said that we fought fair, and we didn't get into any avoidable situations.

Of course, if you're like Iggy, and want a fight, egging them on is an alternate solution.

And an effective one.

"You son of a—" the Shadow, who I'm just gonna call Smoker, cause he sure seemed to have a pack a day addiction, lunged at Iggy.

Not smart. Iggy grabbed his outstretched hand and used the guys momentum against him, pulling his arm behind him into a wing like position.

"Bawk, bawk," Iggy chuckled and pushed Smoker to the ground.

Smoker grunted 'get them' as he lunged again.

The rest of the Shadows surged forward.

These guys were slightly smarter than Smoker but not much. They did, however, have muscle.

In teen gangs we didn't use guns or knives. Sure we could get them if we wanted them, but our status was based on how well you could handle yourselves without any weapons. It was all street fighting.

I dodged a punch from a beefy guy who looked about my age and jabbed him right above the kidneys. He made a weird whining/gasping noise and swung hap hazardously at my head. I dodged again and kicked his knees out from under him.

Someone slammed into my back and I toppled forward, catching myself before I did a face plant. I surged upwards and turned to my attacker….just in time to get punched in the nose.

I blinked the sudden surge of pain away_. Pain is just a message_, I thought, _and right now I'm holding all calls._

I dodged another fist and round house kicked the guy in the chest. His breath left him in a 'whoosh' and he dropped to the ground.

The gangs whaled on each other for a couple more minutes until the Shadows were down for the count.

I wiped blood from my nose_. Great,_ I thought, _more injuries for me to cover up before school tomorrow_.

"Come on guys," I called to my slightly ruffled gang, "We've got school tomorrow."

**Here is a little fact about my writing style: I like, no, I LOVE, taking popular topics in the fanfiction category and turning the story into something that no other story has done before. That being said, if my story bares any resemblance to another story you have read, or you feel that I am, god forbid, copying something from your story, I have no intentions of doing so. I can only hope that my story will go in a completely different direction than that. I started planning this alternate story line for Maximum Ride two years ago before I even came onto fanfiction. **

**Please let me know how you like this story so far. I know it is a boring chapter but I am setting the scene, letting you get a feeling for the characters you've met so far. **

**Reviews, constructive criticism, and tips are appreciated! I haven't written a lot of chapters ahead like I did with my other fanfiction, so updates will be slower!**

**Peace!**


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I swore to myself that I'd never do one of these but someone just brought to my attention that my story is too similar to another story. I know I said that I like to take popular topics and make them my own, and I also said that I didn't mean to copy anyone. But this story is apparently _too _similar to mine for my own liking, or to the fairness of the other author. So I'm going to take down what I posted and change it. I'm not changing the idea behind the story, I'm just going to alter it so I'm more comfortable with it being my own work. **

**I will have it up as soon as possible. I'm not touching my homework until I have this fixed. My only hope is that what I have planned for this story will be different from any other stories already posted. Check back in tonight or tomorrow for another update! **

**SORRY TO ANYONE WHO'S STORY MINE SEEMED TO COPY! I HAD NO INTENTIONS OF IT! **

**Peace! **

**NightWrighter511**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I had to fix some things in my story so they weren't so closely related to another fanfiction. In case you didn't read the reposted chapter 1 all you need to know is that Iggy's no longer second in command. He never was. There's not too much I can change to apparently make my story 'original' (kind of hard to do when you're working with a common topic anyway) but I tried. If it relates to another story, I apologize but just understand that I never meant to copy anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 2

Max's POV

I slipped quietly through the halls of South Plainfield's High School. I was that girl that everyone knows and has talked to at some point, but who stays out of the lime light. There are no rumors about me; no person has an issue with me. But everybody knows me. I have good grades, teachers like me, and people have known me since I moved to South Plainfield in eighth grade. Also, nobody knows I'm involved with a gang, let alone leading one.

I go to my locker and trade my current textbooks for the ones I'll need for last class, then ghost off to English.

We're reading 'The Crucible' by Arthur Miller in class today. I'm not assigned a part so I zone out, not bothering to listen to the story because I've already read it and done the homework questions.

My nose throbs from yesterday's fight and it put me in a bad mood. Not as bad a mood as it put my mother in last night though.

(Flashback)

_I tried to sneak into the house unnoticed, aware of the late hour, but, per usual, my mom is waiting. Whether she heard my motorcycle pull up to the house or it's just her mother's intuition, she's sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. _

"_Max, your nose." She states. _

_I touch it tenderly. "I know," I sighed._

"_I thought you were avoiding fights." _

"_I am, but those jerks were in our territory, and around Jared's sister. We had to do something. Besides, I'm not nearly as bad as the other guy," I scoffed, getting ice for my nose._

_Mom knows everything. She knows about the gang, about me leading it. It's something my family has come to accept. In my old neighborhood it wasn't uncommon for kids to be in gangs. I got jumped, and I was stuck. Either I was in the gang, or I left it and put my entire family at risk: my mom, and my two sisters. _

_I stayed in the gang. At least then I knew they were protected. _

_When Mom got a new job and moved us into the better neighborhood in South Plainfield we'd never mentioned to anyone that I was in the gang. I apparently didn't look like the type._

"_Don't go getting in trouble with the law," she warned me._

"_I won't. They were trespassing on private property anyway; they can't file a complaint without having charges brought up against them." I always found a way for the law to be on my side. It's one of my endearing qualities that my enemies love so much. _

"_I love you Max," My mom says before kissing my forehead and heading off to bed._

"_Love you too Mom," _

_(End Flashback)_

The bell rang and I was out of the classroom before half the students were out of their seats.

My school was built right inside of the neighborhood. It's a really weird setting. There is no formal subdivision, one minute you're driving through town and the next you're in the neighborhood. Some people had stores for next door neighbors. I walked down the winding roads to get to my house on the outskirts of the neighborhood.

It's a small two story colonial home with white paneling and blue shutters **(A/N: Pic on profile). **I climb the four steps to my porch and quickly unlock the door.

"Max!" My name echo's down the stairs as Angel, my six year old sister thumps down the stairs. She threw her arms around my waist and held on tight.

"Hey Ange," I ruffle her hair. "What's up?"

"Will you take me to the park?" She asks me. I sigh and look at my watch. Yes I wear a watch, and no their not only for old people.

"I have homework, sweetie." I say regretfully.

"Well do it at the park! I wanna swing! You can sit at the benches and do your work. Please?" I make the mistake of looking down. Over the years Angel has perfected her Bambi eyes. I have no clue where she learned them but I'll be damned if they didn't get her everything she wanted.

"Okay," I say quietly.

"Yay!"

I'm a friggin gang leader but I can't stand up to my six year old sisters Bambi eyes. One day, she could rule the world…

"Ella!" I called up the stairs.

My fifteen year old sister appears at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asks. Ella looks so much like our mom. She has her tan coloring and dark hair that I would kill for. The only thing I got from mom was her brown eyes. Everything else: my coloring, my hair, my height, I got from my dad. Angel looks like a mini version of me but with blue eyes. Those were our dads too…

"I'm taking Angel to the park, do you want to come?"

"Naw, I've got homework, then Moms taking me to the mall with Jennifer. Friday sale." She had a huge smile on her face at the thought of shopping. The same thought that made me shudder.

"Okay. Tell Mom where we went." I say before slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder and taking Angel's hand.

….

The park was a dozen blocks away and Angel skipped at my side the entire time. As soon as we got to the park she made a bee line for the swings while I dropped my things onto a picnic table and started working on my homework.

"Max look!" Angel yelled to me. I glanced up. "I'm flying!" She giggled as she pumped her legs harder.

"Be careful sweetie." I warned her.

I loved Angel so much, it would kill me if anything happened to her. When I was first jumped into the gang Ella had been nine and Angel was a newborn. Aside from the protection for my family, another perk of being in a gang is that my siblings cannot be forced into a gang. If they joined on their own that was a different story. But my sisters never would. I made sure of that.

I stayed with Angel at the park for an hour, plenty of time for me to finish my math homework and take a few minutes to relax under a nearby tree.

Finally I told Angel that we had to get home. I still had to go out to a gang meeting tonight.

I got home by sunset and hurriedly put dinner on the stove. My cooking skills consisted of boiling water and adding pasta, so dinner tonight was macaroni and cheese. While I waited for the water to boil I slipped downstairs into the renovated basement turned bedroom. My room was awesome. The stairs stopped in a small corner of the room, blocking the rest of the room from view at first. Once you turned the corner my room unfolded before the eye of the beholder. The walls were dark wood paneling that were in stark contrast to my white ceiling and rug. My full sized bed sat pushed up against the far wall, draped in a blue comforter with a black design on it. My dresser was across the room and spray painted with graffiti. My gang and I had spent a full day doing that two years ago. My bedside table and TV stand matched it. There was a small chase lounge with blue upholstery that sat against the right wall and faced the TV on the opposite wall. The wall behind my bed was covered in pictures of everyone in my life. My family, my gang, and my friends from school.

I quickly swapped my school clothes, socially acceptable long sleeved shirt and white washed jeans, for my gang leader clothes. A white long sleeved shirt (it was friggen thirty degrees out!), ripped jeans with black leggings underneath, a worn leather jacket that Iggy had given me when I became leader last year, and combat boots. **(A/N: Outfits on my profile).** I may live half my life in 'normal' clothes, but I'd always feel more comfortable in my 'gang' clothes. I hated how I had to identify my clothes with my split personality, but my mom refused to let me where my gang clothes in public. I looked like a hoodlum as she put it. Well, I was a hoodlum after all. She seems to forget that. Or she tries to anyway.

I ran back up the stairs just in time to stop the water from boiling over. I had this routine down to a science.

I added the pasta and called mom. She needed to be home in half an hour because I had to leave then. And I wasn't leaving my six year old sister home alone.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered. I heard chaos, or my sister and her friend screaming, in the background.

"Mom, when will you be home?" I asked, plugging my other ear as if the noise was on my end of the phone.

"In about an hour." She answered.

"What?" I demanded. "I have a meeting tonight and I have to leave in, twenty five minutes." I corrected my time as I glanced at my watch.

"Well you can't leave Angel alone!"

No shit Sherlock. I thought. "I know,"

"You'll just have to stay home." She informed me.

"Psh! No, I'll just have to take Angel with me." I informed her.

"Max! You will not take your little sis—" I hung up on here. She wasn't going to tell me what I could and couldn't do. I did what I did to keep them all safe.

"Angel, dinner!" I called as I scooped the finished mac and cheese into two bowls. Angel came skidding into the kitchen and jumped onto the closest chair, sitting on her haunches so she matched my height at the table.

"I love when you cook dinner Max 'cause you always make the good stuff. Nothing green. No broccoli." She scrunched her nose up in disgust and I couldn't help but chuckle at my little sister's sweet personality.

"Eat up." I informed her. "You're coming with me to my meeting."

"Yay!" she exclaimed and started shoveling her two serving's worth of mac and cheese in her mouth. She could pack food away as well as any football player.

Angel loved the Night Hawks. She's too young to understand the full implications of my being in a gang. In fact, all she knows about them is that they love her. Everyone loves Angel. I'd taken her to a few meetings before when I was stuck in situations similar to this one. I didn't like taking her with me to discuss gang related things, but if I had to choose between her being left home alone and her tagging along with me, I'd choose the latter any day. Besides, the guys were always careful not to say anything that would upset her or that she would tell anyone else about.

Angel knew enough to keep her mouth shut about my gang activity.

I tossed the dishes in the sink and sent Angel to get her coat. When she came back I locked the house up and headed towards the garage where I stored my baby.

My preferred mode of transportation was my motorcycle. My 2011 YZF-R61 candy red, Yamaha motorcycle**(Pic on profile).** It was sporty, speedy, and me. I handed Angel a helmet and slipped my own on before sliding onto the bike. Angel hopped on behind me and wrapped her arms securely around my waste.

I kicked the kick stand up and raced out of there like a speeding bullet.

There is nothing more exhilarating than speeding. The way the wind whips your hair out behind you, the bit of the cool fresh air…it's as close as you'll get to flying.

Mindful of speed traps and the small six year on the back of my bike, I slowed down to the speed limit as I wound my way towards Piscataway.

**I tried to do my best to alter this chapter and the one before it but there really isn't anything I can do. Just bear with me and I'll make sure this story is my own creation and not related to any others. Promise! Read and Review!**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the confidence guys! Your reviews were great! **

**Disclaimer: My initials are not JP therefore I don't own MR. **

Chapter 3

Max POV:

"Hey Max you brought your Mini Me!" Theo, an old friend of mine from when I first got jumped into the Night Hawks, exclaimed as he ruffled Angels hair. I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"Yeah, what's up with that Max?" Iggy exclaimed from where he sat on the old tattered couch, snugly fit between Jackson and Andrew. He dwarfed them in height but they had him on muscle. It was a comical combination to see all three of them there. "You, babysitting? I mean, don't all kids run from your charming personality in terror?"

"Only her cooking." Angel said matter-of-factly.

I glared at the two of them while everyone else laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you said you liked it when I cooked dinner." I said to Angel.

"I said I liked that you didn't make any broccoli. I didn't say you could cook many things. Well, _good _anyway." I glared at her but she gave me her charming smile and I couldn't stay mad. Well at her anyway.

"Jackson, Andrew." I snapped. They knew the drill. They both grabbed Iggy's arms and hauled him to his feet while he got a look of terror on his face and started thrashing wildly.

Iggy and I had a weird friendship based off of insults, jokes, and retribution. However you wouldn't find a stronger friendship, well, unless you looked at me and Nudge, my best friend from school. She was my best friend in a completely different way. She also didn't know I was in a gang.

I stalked up to Iggy and looked him directly in the eye. He flinched from my unwavering icy glare.

"Say anything about me again twinkle toes and you will regret it." I said in an icy voice.

"And what could you do to me that you haven't already done, Maxie?" he bantered, trying to act brave.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I could cut off your miniscule manhood, little boy."

He had a look of pure terror on his face. He looked ready to pee himself.

They didn't make me leader for nothing. I had intimidation on my side. And I always followed through with my threats. Always.

Iggy knew it too.

That's why he looked so scared.

"Fine, I'll be good." Iggy squeaked out. I gave him a charming smile and nodded to the guys. They dropped Iggy and I turned to survey the rest of my gang.

Everyone was here. I had taken over the Night Hawks a year ago and since then I'd made a lot of changes. I'd moved our 'headquarters' to an old warehouse downtown and furnished it with old furniture donated either by members of the gang, past and present, or by junkyard shopping. The place looked a bit shabby but it was comfortable, it was home.

Another change I'd made to the gang was its inductions. We didn't go around randomly jumping kids into the gang. Instead we put it out there that being a Night Hawk had its benefits: a family, a support group, protection for you and your family, and a guarantee that if you join the gang nobody in your immediate family will be recruited. If you joined you still had to meet certain standards. You had to be trustworthy, literate (I refused to be in charge of a bunch of illiterate hicks), passionate, and a good street fighter. If you didn't know how to fight when you joined you were trained from the start and weren't allowed to get your tattoo until you passed the final test.

Staying in the ring for two minutes with yours truly.

If you passed my tests you were in the gang for life, reaping its benefits with only a few demands on the gang's part.

It was a fair deal and a lot of people thought so. That's why the Night Hawks had doubled in size since I'd taken over.

When I'd become leader a year ago there were about thirty five members of the Night Hawks.

Now we had roughly eighty. About sixty guys and twenty girls (the girls were just as tough, if not tougher, than the guys), ranging in age from thirteen (I'd changed the age rule too, eleven was just _too _young) to twenty one. Once you were twenty one you stopped participating in the gang. It was expected that you'd go to college or get out there in the real world. However, you _never _stop being a Night Hawk.

There were five major gangs in Piscataway and surrounding counties. The Night Hawks (obviously), the Shadows, the Kings, the Noche Andadores*, and the Snakes.

The Kings and the Snakes were not really our concern. They were too far away to do us much damage. The Noche Andadores were a nuisance but it was the Shadows that posed the worst threat. They claimed that sections of our territory were really theirs and were constantly fighting to 'regain' it. They were really just trying to put the Night Hawks down and become the soul gang within fifty miles.

They weren't even close to succeeding. Their leader, Ethan Grey, was big, burly, and mean, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, if you catch my drift. He also had it in for me, which I found odd because he'd never actually met me. I guess my reputation precedes me.

He was our biggest problem, and what we were discussing in today's meeting.

We only all got together once a month, otherwise the warehouse was open to anyone who needed a place to crash or just wanted to hang out. I did my best to be in the warehouse at least five times a week. I talked to everyone I saw when I was here and what's been on their minds the most lately has been Grey.

"Alright guys!" I called to get everyone's attention. I went to the center of the room and stood on a chair so everyone could see me. "We have a few things to get to today but first I want to hear from you. So come on, give it to me: criticism, comments, concern, whatever you need me to hear!"

This was standard procedure. Something that I had learned this past year was that people won't listen to someone who doesn't listen to them in return.

A few people started to call out but I raised my hand to the assault on my ears.

"Come on guys! We know better than to call out in class!" I rolled my eyes.

A few people snickered.

Julian, a quiet girl around my age (17) with four younger siblings, raised her hand apprehensively. I nodded for her to go ahead.

"I don't know if anyone else is having this issue but some Shadows were hanging out around my house." She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You live near the territory border, right?" I tried to know as much as I could about every member of my gang. I knew all their names but details like addresses didn't always stick and we never kept any form of documents on anyone, we didn't want to leave a paper trail linking anyone to our gang. Or ink was our only binding agent. It was our contract.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Then it could be coincidence." I stated.

"Maybe," she conceded. "But I don't think so," she said in a stronger voice. "If it was a one-time thing I wouldn't think much of it but they've been coming back this past week. And they aren't neighborhood kids, I'd know if they were. I hadn't seen them before last Tuesday and with my sisters playing on the block I don't want them _near those things._" I had to admire her determination.

"It's not only you," Nikki, another girl about nineteen piped up. "It's happened to me too. Since Monday."

"And me," there was a ripple affect going on where a few people admitted suspicious Shadow sightings near their homes. About ten people in all.

"And you're all _sure _that they were Shadows?" I asked intently.

"I saw their tattoos as clear as day. They're Shadows alright." Julian said stubbornly. "And they were looking right at my house. One tried to talk to Cassie. I pulled her away and threatened him."

I was immensely proud of her. She was soft, but she joined up to keep her sisters safe from the Shadows. We shared similar home lives.

"Do any of you know who were sitting on your houses?" I demanded, looking at everyone who had made a claim. They all shook her heads.

"Then how," I asked slowly, "do they know who you are?" because, after all, that was the most important question.

…..

"Maximum Martinez!" My mother hollered the moment I opened the door. Angel winced sympathetically and darted upstairs, leaving me to face my mother's wrath alone.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You took your sister to a gang meeting? Against my wishes?" she demanded as she stormed around the corner from the kitchen.

I shrugged. "You weren't home. What would you have liked me to do? Leave her home alone? Now, I'm not a lawyer or anything but isn't that child endangerment, or at least neglect?"

Oh, she did _not _look happy.

"I told you to stay home with her." She hissed. Mom has a pretty demanding presence for a vet, that's where I get it from. Her anger could fill up a room, and right now I felt suffocated by it.

"I couldn't. You know that. I have responsibilities." I hissed.

"Yes you do, _at home!_ You have a responsibility to your family before your _gang._" She spat.

"Newsflash!" I screamed, now my anger was filling the room too. "I'm in the gang _for my family!_ And _they_ _are my family too!_ Everything I've ever done has been for _my family_!"

Mom looked abashed, but she wasn't letting this go that easily. I think she kept arguing because she didn't want to be beat at her own game. Sort of to save face. Parents do that a lot.

"You may be in a gang for your family but they never said you had to lead it."

I scoffed. "If you saw how it was run before I took over you'd be proud of how much I've changed it."

"Yeah, you've changed those kids into fighting machines. I bet their parents can hardly recognize them, just like I can hardly recognize you." She looked me up and down in my 'gang' clothes. I wasn't the perfect daughter she'd expected me to be. Ella was. Angel would be too. I was just the screw up who took one for the family and nobody seemed to care.

"I turned them into survivors." I said icily before spinning on my heal and storming out of the house.

"Maximum where are you going?" I heard her yell after me but I just revved my motorcycle and left her yells behind. I had no child with me now, I wasn't mindful of my speed.

***Noche Andadores= 'Night Walkers' in Spanish….I think. **

**Read and Review!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I were JP I would have made my pen name James Patterson. Seriously, if you're that talented, why stay anonymous? **

Chapter 4

I rode around for about an hour before the bitter cold got the best of me and I stopped at a local twenty four hour diner on the rift of Night Hawk and Shadow territory. It was risky for me to be caught here, but their milkshakes were to die for.

_Time to drown my sorrow in a milkshake_, I decided as I walked into the diner. It was later than I'd figured, the diner was almost empty save for a teenage couple cuddling in a back booth and a trucker drinking coffee like there was no tomorrow.

I slid onto a stool at the counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake and some fries.

While I was waiting I was unwillingly drawn back into the memories of tonight's fight_. I bet their parents can hardly recognize them, just like I can hardly recognize you._ Did she really see me that way? Was I really such a disappointment that she didn't think of me as a daughter anymore? Mom had never liked my choices in life, but she had accepted them. She'd always understood why I did what I did.

I remember the night I got jumped into the Night Hawks.

_(Flashback)_

_I stumbled into the house bruised and bloody. Ella was curled up on the old sofa with a blanket drawn over her as she slept. Mom came into the small living room holding a crying Angel. _

"_Max!" she gasped as she rushed to my side. "What happened?" she asked softly, running a soft finger over a particularly painful bruise on my cheek. _

"_Night Hawks." I croaked, my throat raw from screaming earlier._

"_What did they want?" she demanded, toting me to the old crappy kitchen to get an ice pack from the old freezer. She set Angel in her play pin and gently applied the ice to my face while wiping blood from under my nose._

"_They want me in the gang." I whispered, looking down. _

"_Oh," she said softly. It wasn't an uncommon thing, being jumped. Last week Will Clarkson down the street was jumped into the Shadows. He was my age too. "I never thought it'd happen to you," Mom whispered, "You're so young."_

"_It doesn't make a difference. It still happened. I have to join." I stated. _

"_What?" she snatched her hand back from my wounds like I'd burned her. "Why would you say such a thing?"_

"_Because if I don't join then they'll harass us. Besides, we'll all be protected if I join. We won't have to worry about Ella getting jumped. And if anyone messes with us, we have back up."_

"_Max," mom sighed softly, smoothing my hair down lovingly. "Those are bold words. I know you love our family but bad things come with gangs. There are fights."_

"_I can fight." I said. I could. I took Karate from when I was five up until dad died a few months ago. I was good._

"_I know you can sweetie. But we let you do karate for self-defense, not to join a gang."_

"_Well I don't have much of a choice." I pointed out stubbornly. "I'm doing it. For you and Ella and Angel." _

"_Sweetie," she sighed pulling me onto her lap. "I don't know how you got to be such a brave girl. You're just like your dad." She kissed my forehead and sent me off to get a shower._

_(End Flashback)_

That was the last time Mom had ever called me 'sweetie' or said I was brave. She'd seemed to understand my dilemma back then when we lived in our old crappy neighborhood. But when we moved she'd expected me to drop all ties to the gang. To start new. She didn't realize how impossible that was, especially when I'd worked my way so far up the ranks by that time. She didn't understand.

That was also the last time she'd said I was even remotely like my dad. Now it was always "Your dad would be so disappointed" or "Imagine what your father would think" or "Your father and I raised you better than this".

The waitress set my order in front of me and I started dragging fries through my milkshake and scarfing them down. It was the perfect combination of grease, carbs, sugar, and chocolate. Comfort food.

"Either the food here is better than I thought, or you're depressed." Someone said quietly beside me.

I looked up to see a boy sitting next to me. Young man really.

He was my age and had dark hair, olive skin, and was dressed in all black. I swallowed my mouthful of food. "Both," I admitted. "And what's it to you?"

He smirked and turned towards me so I could see his face.

He was handsome. Strikingly so. He had defined cheekbones, full lips, and eyes so brown that they almost looked black. His pupils were swallowed by the darkness. His eyes were wreathed by eyelashes that would make any girl envious. His eyes glinted with humor.

"I see a girl trying to drown her sorrows in comfort food and it makes me curious." He shrugged.

_Drown her sorrows. _Humph, this guy and I were on similar wave lengths.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other insecure girls for you to go impart your wisdom on. Feel free to go visit them." I said, miffed. I turned back to my food.

He chuckled. He _chuckled. _At _me._

Now I was very peeved.

"Find something funny Goth Boy?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing in particularly."

"Oh I'm sure there was something you were laughing at." I snapped.

"Well to be honest you look all innocent and sweet but then you open your mouth and it turns out your meaner than a rabid wolverine." He said matter-of-factly.

I gaped at him.

"_Sweet?_" I hissed. "_Innocent?" _I spat.

He stares at me blankly for a second before he starts chuckling again.

"Oh for the love of…._what now?_" I demand, hands on my hips (an awkward motion while sitting down but I pulled it off).

"I say that you look sweet and innocent but you're meaner than a rabid wolverine and the part of the conversation that offends you most is that you look _innocent_?" he smirked.

Well when he put it that way….I laughed lightly. "I guess," I admitted. "It's just that, out of everything people have called me, and trust me I have been called everything from abrasive to zealous, sweet and innocent are two new ones."

"I'm intrigued." He said, propping one elbow on the counter and resting his fist under his chin. I mimicked his actions. "Who are you?"

"Oh on contraire _Mon ami_," I said loftily. "The real question is who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Oh we are _not _starting this argument. Just give me your damn name." but I had to smile at how childish the conversation had become.

"Fine, I'm Nick, but call me Fang."

"Oh, is that why I haven't seen you smile properly tonight? Because I know my witty banter is up to par." I asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you hiding some interesting dentistry?"

He chuckled and for my benefit he flashed a toothy smile.

"Nope, perfect squares," I sighed as if saddened by the fact. "Now I'm going to have to assume you got your nick name for wanting to be a vampire."

"Kinky?" he asked.

I felt my eyes widen and he gave a real laugh for the first time. I liked it.

"When I was little I used to bite people who pissed me off." He informed me. It was my turn to laugh.

"Now, what's your name?" he demanded.

"Max," I held out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand in his own calloused ones and I pumped our arms exaggeratedly before pulling away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Max," he said, standing up. "Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Maybe," I allowed as I watched him walk out.

**Say hello to my little Fang! Lol, I'm cheesy but who cares! I really had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys liked it! Review!**

**Peace! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the flock….especially Fang….**

Chapter 5

Fang's POV:

"Quitting time?" Marcus asked me from where he stood behind the grill. I just nodded and punched my timecard before pushing out of the kitchen and into the diner's front room.

Normally I'd just head out without a second glance at the place, but after my first cursory look I noticed a girl sitting at the counter. She looked to be about my age. She was tall and tan with shoulder length blond hair. I'd seen her in here before but she was always with some other little girl. Why was she alone tonight?

I watched as Nadia, the waitress, placed a milkshake and a plate of fries in front of her. The girl attacked them without further hesitation, a look on her face that suggested mixed emotions: sadness and anger.

I decided to do something uncharacteristic of myself. I decided to go talk to her.

I slid quietly onto the stool beside her. She didn't look up, I doubt she even noticed I was there; she was so engrossed in her milkshake. She was dipping her fries into it. Weird.

"Either the food here is better than I thought, or you're depressed." I said quietly, looking at her from the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure if she'd even heard me when she looked up at me. She was beautiful I realized. She had full lips, a few freckles scattered across her nose, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you could melt into.

That's weird coming from me.

"Both. And what's it to you?" she asked.

I felt my lips pull up into a smirk as I turned to face her. "I see a girl trying to drown her sorrows in comfort food and it makes me curious." I shrugged. How do I know she's trying to drown her sorrows someone may ask? Well, not only do we get a lot of people in here using our milkshakes as an escape, but she just had that look on her face.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other insecure girls for you to go impart your wisdom on. Feel free to go visit them." She said in a perturbed voice as she turned back to her food.

I chuckled not only at the audacity of what she said but by how true it was. I got a lot of girls trying to flirt with me while I worked. It's not something in encourage. Except for tonight. For her.

Oh, now she looked really mad.

"Find something funny Goth Boy?" She glared at me. I was a bit surprised by the venom in her voice and the ice in her glare. Apparently looks aren't everything.

"Nothing in particular." I replied.

"Oh I'm sure there was something you were laughing at." She snapped.

"Well to be honest you look all innocent and sweet but then you open your mouth and it turns out your meaner than a rabid wolverine." I said matter-of-factly.

She seemed to gasp at me, because of my bluntness or observation I didn't know.

"_Sweet?_" She hissed. "_Innocent?" _She spat that word.

I stared at her blankly, trying to process what part of my observation she found offensive, then I chuckled again.

"Oh for the love of…._what now?_" She demands, placing her hands on her hips. Not many people could pull that off while sitting down but she sure did. She looked demanding, in charge, and pissed.

"I say that you look sweet and innocent but you're meaner than a rabid wolverine and the part of the conversation that offends you most is that you look _innocent_?" I smirked to myself.

She seemed to consider this for a moment before laughing lightly. She had a nice laugh. "I guess. It's just that, out of everything people have called me, and trust me I have been called everything from abrasive to zealous, sweet and innocent are two new ones."

Abrasive? Zealous? I could see that too.

"I'm intrigued." I said, propping one elbow on the counter and resting my fist under my chin. She mimicked my actions. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh on contraire _Mon ami_," She said in a lofty voice. "The real question is who are you?"

"I asked first." I pointed out.

"Oh we are _not _starting this argument. Just give me your damn name." She was smiling as she said it.

"Fine, I'm Nick, but call me Fang."

"Oh, is that why I haven't seen you smile properly tonight? Because I know my witty banter is up to par." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you hiding some interesting dentistry?"

I chuckled and for her benefit I flashed a toothy smile. I had laughed more tonight than I usually do in a week. Really, who was this girl?

"Nope, perfect squares," she sighed as if saddened by the fact. "Now I'm going to have to assume you got your nick name for wanting to be a vampire."

"Kinky?" I asked, just to mess with her.

Her eyes widened at my statement and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"When I was little I used to bite people who pissed me off." I explained. She laughed.

"Now, what's your name?" I demanded.

"Max," she held out her hand for me to shake. I took her slightly rough hands in my own calloused ones and she pumped our arms exaggeratedly before pulling away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Max," I said, standing up. "Maybe I'll see you around some time."

"Maybe," I heard her whisper as I walked away.

**I know it's a repeat chapter but I like reading stories with multiple point of views. Besides, I love Fang. Just sayin'. Review!**

**Peace! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I love all your reviews! Keep going! **

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses I'd have a stable, or at least own MR**

Chapter 6:

Max's POV

"Max, Max, MAX!" A voice echoed through the hallway. I looked up to see Nudge barreling down the hallway towards me. I turned away from my locker just in time for her to run head log into me.

I steadied myself and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Careful," I chastised her lightly. She gave me an impish smile before bringing a hand to her hair in an attempt to tame the crazy caramel locks. It was a futile effort, no matter the amount of hair care products she lathered on.

"Sorry!" She said and took a deep breath. _Oh boy, _I thought, _here comes the Nudge Channel. _"I was in class today and we were talking about Marie Antoinette and her crazy hair do's and how she was called Madam Deficit because she bought so much clothes and everything and that reminded me about our shopping trip later and I thought 'hmm I should do some crazy hair styles like Marie Antoinette'" she stopped for a breath. Where was she going with this conversation? "Anyway, I discarded that thought immediately because I knew for one that you'd say it was ridiculous, not that you have any fashion sense or anything, but also because they were so outrageous. I mean _come on_ who wears a boat in their hair? Besides I probably wouldn't be able to get through the school doors, let alone in a car and—"

"Nudge!" I interrupted. "Where are you going with this?" I demanded.

"Huh? Oh, nowhere I was just telling you a story. But thinking about the shopping trip did remind me that you promised you'd get a bathing suit for this spring, 'cause you know they just started stocking the stores with the new lines." She said with a straight face. I blinked at her. No matter how long I was friends with Nudge (and I'd met her in eighth grade, we were both seniors now) I would never get over her ability to connect the most random topics and make a full speech about them. One she could deliver in under two minutes.

That girl should be in the Guinness Book of World Records.

"Nudge!" I whined. "I did _not _promise you that."

"You did too!" she fought back. "Last Friday at my sleepover!" she started pouting. "You said, and I quote, 'I guess you could pick one out for me to get.'" She said in triumph.

"_No_," I disagreed. "I said 'I guess you could pick some out for me to _look at._' There was no promise of purchases anywhere in there." No way would I actually get a bathing suit that Nudge picked out for me. I love the girl to death, but we have completely different style. Besides, I had no intention of buying a bathing suit. Any bathing suit I tried on would show off my tattoo, which I was very careful at concealing around non gang or family members.

"But Max! That's no fun!" she stomped her foot like a two year old in the middle of a temper tantrum.

"Life isn't always fun." I pointed out. "Besides, it's, like, thirty degrees out. There's fricken snow on the ground and you want to buy a bathing suit?" I asked her skeptically, as if questioning her sanity.

"It's not like we were going to wear them out of the store! Honestly Max, I just want to see the new styles they came up with this year."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I felt the beginnings of a headache that was only going to get worse as the day progressed.

"Let's just go." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and heading towards the student parking lot where Nudge's car was parked. I didn't ride my motorcycle to school. I didn't drive it anywhere in South Plainfield unless I had my helmet on and was headed towards a gang function. As far as Nudge, or anyone else, was concerned, I was just another car-less teenager.

Nudge hopped into her little red VW Bug and started the heat while I stored our backpacks in the trunk and slid in beside her, blowing hot air onto my freezing hands.

"I hate the cold," I muttered as Nudge pulled out of the school parking lot, carefully navigating through the swarm of students eager to enjoy a free afternoon. I saw the football players in their letterman jackets all congregated near the chain link fence that indicated the edge of school grounds. I also saw the cheerleaders all in their appointed spots next to their boyfriends of the week. I wondered idly what it would be like to be normal. To be one person who didn't have to act differently around different groups of people. To be someone who didn't have their mother classify who they were at the current moment by what they were wearing. What would it be like to be just Max all the time? To tell Nudge about the real me, to introduce her to my gang, to show people that just because you're quiet doesn't mean you can't be a leader. Or just because you're in a gang doesn't mean you aren't a good person.

It was stupid to think about. My life hadn't changed, it wouldn't any time soon. I did nothing but tear myself apart by wondering these things.

_Yet_, some part of my mind whispered, _who were you the other day when you talked to that boy? Fang?_ It was an odd thought, one that threw me off balance. I didn't want to admit it but I had thought about him a lot since then. Not in the 'girl fawning over a hot guy' kind of way, but in a 'he was so different yet he understood me' kind of way. Something stupid, considering I'd only talked to him for about twenty minutes.

_You felt comfortable enough with him that you acted like yourself. The _real _you, not a pretense. _I thought to myself. I hadn't meant to say as much as I had, it just sort of popped out. I mean, what were the chances that I'd meet this Fang again? What were the chances that _Fang _was his real name? He probably thought Max was a made up name, too, a lot of people did. I shouldn't worry, he probably hasn't thought about me since that night.

_But that didn't answer the question. _That same annoying part of my brain whispered. Man, I should really get my head looked at if I'm talking to myself. _Who were you when you talked to him?_

….I was me.

"Max, Max, Hellllooooo? MAX!" I realized that Nudge had been talking to me during my internal struggles. By the sounds of it, she just realized that I wasn't listening to her.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Nudge, I was just thinking." I admitted.

"About what?"

"Fang," I responded without thinking.

"What?" she demanded. _Stupid, stupid stupid!_ "What's a Fang?" She glanced between me and the road several times.

"Not a what," I sighed, conceding to the fact that if I didn't come out and tell her she'd drag it out of me slowly and painfully. Between shopping and talking about what color nail polish she should use.

Better to just rip the band aid off from the beginning. "A who."

"Oh, and who is this Fang?" she demanded eagerly, practically jumping up and down in her seat. I'm not so sure how safe it is for her to be driving at the moment….

"Just a guy I met at a diner the other night."

"And I'm just hearing about this _now?_" she screeched. "Spill!"

"Nothing to say."

"There's got to be something if you were thinking about him. Who is he? What's he look like? Where's he from? Does he go to our school? Wait of course he doesn't cause I know everyone at school and there is no Fang there. Is he nice? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tel—"

"Alright!" I burst out. "Just focus on the road!" I gasped as she almost swerved into the other lane of traffic.

"Sorry," she apologized and veered off the exit to the Riverton Mall. It was the only three story mall in the area and Nudge demanded that we shop there only. "Now go on,"

I sighed. "He was nice. I got in a fight with Mom and went to a diner to get a milkshake. He just started talking to me. About nothing in particular. He was funny." I admitted.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush!" Nudge giggled as she pulled into the parking lot.

"I do not!" I gasped. "I don't even know the guy!" I blushed furiously.

"Love at first sight?" She suggested.

"No such thing."

"Are you sure? How can anyone be sure?"

"It's just a load of crap." I decided. "Nobody can fall in love by looking at someone. You have to get to know them."

She was silent for a second. "So…what _did _he look like?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed lightly and did my best to describe Fang. I don't think I did him justice.

"Wow," she whistled. "I'd certainly like to meet him some day!" she pretended to fan herself.

I just shoved her lightly and headed into my personal hell.

**Am I rushing into the Max/Fang thing? I can't tell. I mean, there has to be some immediate level of attraction. Obviously I didn't have it like they decided to hook up after knowing each other for five minutes like some other fanfictions, but still….what's your opinion? Also, reviews are very important to me right now, I need your advice, criticism, things you like, things you don't, etc. I want at _least _15 reviews from you guys. Please? I know I get a lot of hits from people who don't review. Five seconds guys...**

**Review!**

**Peace! **


	8. Chapter 7

**FangsGirl823 and MysteryTyper123 : thanks for the advice. I am trying to do something similar to that. This chapter may make it seem the opposite but trust me the delay is coming.**

**FANGALICIOUS: the explanation is coming soon.*Hint* Look forward to chapter 10.**

**To everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Chapter 7**

The elevator dinged and Nudge and I rushed out of it. Nudge because she was excited to go shopping, me because I was going to have a panic attack if I stayed in that small elevator a moment longer.

Nudge took a deep breath and sighed dramatically.

"Don't you just love the smell of the mall?" she said loftily. "The new fabric, the possibilities, the—"

"Smell of desperation and burning credit cards?" I supplied.

She growled at me.

Actually the only thing that did smell good in this mall was the pretzel kiosk that I would have happily headed straight for.

Nudge started pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Nudge can we just—"

"No,"

"But we came straight here and—"

"I said no,"

"But Nudge," I whined, "I'm hungry!"

She smiled in spite of herself.

"Tell you what." She said pulling me out of the stream of shoppers and turning to face me. "You don't complain about shopping or trying on clothes and I'll buy you a pretzel myself."

Oh, she was evil. For me to not complain about shopping was like asking a kid to give up candy, a fish to give up water, Nudge to give up _talking!_

Almost impossible.

But I _really _wanted a pretzel.

"Fine," I muttered.

She laughed at my expression and we doubled back to get me a cinnamon sugar pretzel. As I was happily munching away on my snack Nudge started toting me towards a store with too much pink.

I had a feeling this pretzel wasn't going to last me long enough.

…

"What do you think?" Nudge asked me, holding up two dresses that looked identical to each other. "Dress number one," she held up the one on the right, "Or dress number two?" she jostled the left one.

"What's the difference?" I asked, running my hand through my hair again. I'm sure my hair was wild and Medusa looking by now. A side effect of shopping with Nudge.

"Are you kidding?" she looked at me like I'd just kicked a puppy. "Number one is pink-purple, number two is mauve."

_What's a mauve?_ I wondered idly while I gave her a look that said she'd just given me useful insight.

"Definitely the mauve." I said. I just liked the word.

She nodded like I'd given her useful advice and hung the first dress back up before tossing the mauve dress in a pile with ten other dresses she'd already claimed she'd die if she didn't get.

"Are we done yet?" I asked. She gave me a look. "I'm not complaining!" I added. "I'm just hungry. We should go get some dinner."

"You just ate!" she exclaimed.

"That was a snack. And an hour ago. I'm hungry again." I reasoned.

"How is it possible for you to be so small if you eat so much?" she demanded rhetorically. She'd long given up on trying to figure that out. I'd always been a big eater.

"A healthy metabolism." I said, like I do every time she asks. "Now let's eat."

I waited impatiently for Nudge to pay. I saw Jared across the corridor coming out of a coffee shop with some girl I didn't know but figured she was his girlfriend he always talked about. I waved to him and he returned the gesture.

"Who's that?" Nudge asked, coming to stand next to me, lugging three very big bags with her.

"Nobody," I said quickly, turning around and fast walking towards the food court.

Nudge didn't move.

I sighed and walked back to where she stood watching Jared and his girlfriend walk away.

"What are you waiting for?" I demanded.

"For you to tell me who he is. How do you know him? Oh! Is he that Fang guy?" she asked excitedly.

"No!" I said quickly. "That is most definitely not Fang. He's just some guy from my old neighborhood. I think, I'm not so sure any more. I mean, he looked like him but what would I know? I haven't seen him in years. In fact, I'm sure it's not him; he probably thinks I'm some freak trying to hit on him. Let's just go." God! In my panic I was turning into Nudge. But this was one of my worst fears. My two lives on a perpendicular course bound for collision.

Nudge gave me a weird look before following me to the food court. She probably figured something was up but she then got too distracted by a window display to care.

"Oh Max! We are so going in there next!" she squealed. "Look! Bathing suits!"

"Oh joy," I muttered thinking of some way to get out of this. "But first we eat."

I dragged Nudge away from the store and into the food court. She went for some healthy organic place and I headed right to the pizza.

I fought the line and sat down with my slices of pineapple pizza while Nudge stared on with disgust, picking at a salad.

"How can you eat that stuff?" she demanded.

"Well the more important question is how can _you _eat _that?_"

"It's good." She defended.

"If you're a rabbit." I admitted.

"That stuff is only fit for a dumpster." She retorted.

"Then I'm going dumpster diving."

"Ew! I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you're eating that without dressing."

We stared at each other for a second before we busted out laughing. This is why I love Nudge. She was weird just like me and she could keep the comebacks coming at rapid pace, just like me.

Our laughter was interrupted.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here."

A deep voice spoke from behind me. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting to run into him here either. Or that I would recognize his voice. I mean we had only talked for twenty minutes. Days ago.

I turned around, ignoring Nudges wide eyed and jaw dropped expression, to face Fang.

"I could say the same to you stranger." I supplied loftily. "This is the last place I would have expected to see you actually."

His lips lifted only slightly at the corners before he pulled up a seat next to me.

"Are you suppressing your feelings with pizza today?" he asked causally while I glared at him.

"No suppressed emotions today, thank you very much. In fact, I was having an enjoyable day until some tall dark and twisted person interrupted. So, can I help you? Or will you be on your merry way?"

He smirked.

"No, I just couldn't help but investigate the snarky, sarcastic girl I met the other day actually interacting with another girl like a normal teenager." He replied in quiet tones that I shouldn't have been able to hear over roar of the mall, but I heard it perfectly clearly.

"Who are you calling normal?" I demanded. "Neither of us are."

"Speak for yourself." Nudge interjected, speaking for the first time.

"Your mouth isn't normal." I assured her. "Nudge, this is Fang. Fang, meet Nudge." I said by way of a shotgun introduction.

Fang nodded at Nudge before turning back to me.

"So, really, how did the fight with your mom go?"

I winced, I'd forgotten I'd told him about that.

"Fine." I shrugged. "She grounded me. Big deal."

It was a big deal. I did a lot to piss my mom off, not intentionally, but I did. And she'd never grounded me. Of course, I'd never walked out on her chastising me before. So naturally when I'd gotten back that night she'd been awake and waiting eagerly to take away my phone (well my social one, not the one that my gang calls me on), tv, iPod, and my motorcycle. She thought that would keep me away from the gang.

I didn't care about the electronics but my motorcycle? She had no chance in hell of keeping it away from me. She thought the lock on the garage was keeping me out and would keep me home.

Like I was going to take that for a month. So as an act of defiance I picked the lock most nights and wheeled my bike far enough down the road so she wouldn't hear it, and went to my meetings anyway.

I didn't _like _going against my mom, but she was being unreasonable.

Fang seemed to realize that there was more to it than my attempt at nonchalance. Nudge had already accepted my punishment and started calling me on the home phone instead.

"Well that sounds like sort of a big deal." Fang didn't strike me as the kind of guy who listened to authority too much. Why would me being grounded be a big deal to him?

Nudge snorted.

"For her it is. She's never been grounded before." I glared at Nudge while Fang nodded to himself, like this was more of an acceptable answer.

She shrugged and gave me an innocent look. "What?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes. "And for your information it really isn't that big of a deal. I can live without tv for a few weeks." I aimed this at both of them but looked at Fang while I said it.

"Well does your grounding include going out?"

I blanched. What? What was he suggesting?

Nudge was quick to answer for me. "Obviously not. She's here isn't she? What do you have in mind?"

Fang chuckled.

"The usual for when a guy asks a girl out. What are you anyway? Her mediator?"

Nudge snorted while I interjected. "I handle my own business thank you very much." I said indignantly. "Both of you. You," I pointed to Fang. "Don't worry about what she asks. And you," I rounded on Nudge. "Buzz of for a minute will yea?"

She smirked. "Sure thing Max," she quickly scampered away to a smoothie kiosk but stayed within full view of our table.

I shook my head dejectedly. "That girl is so strange." I muttered to myself.

"She seems nice though." Fang observed.

"Extremely." I agreed. "So what are you doing here?"

He shrugged but otherwise didn't answer.

"Really? Does that mean have to read between the lines? Hm, let's see what I can come up with." I paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay, I think I got it. You're here because you love shopping and you decided you really needed to expand your wardrobe beyond the color black."

Silence. He just looked at me expectantly.

"That not it? Okay well then how about this: you came to purchase your own sunny personality because you seem to seriously be lacking one."

His lips twitched but he didn't answer.

I was starting to get that feeling again, the one where I realize that our previous conversation was out of the ordinary for him.

"Okay, last shot: you're stalking me."

He smirked.

"Okay then Mr. Emotionless Rock lets have it. Were any on my three BS award winning answers was closes to the truth?"

"Nope."

"Then what is the answer?"

"Not telling."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because it's fun to piss you off, actually."

I glared at him.

"Don't mess with me." I said quietly. "You'll regret it."

"Oh I'm sure I will." He agreed. "How about this? I'll tell you if you go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because its incentive."

"I mean why do you want to go out with me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Because your interesting." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I would normally disagree with that, I wouldn't accept a date because I was _interesting _to someone. But…he was interesting to me too. And I wanted to know more about him. I'd go out with him for that if nothing else.

"Fine." I agreed. "We can go out."

He grinned. One of those heart-stopping grins. "Tomorrow? I'll pick you up at seven." Tomorrow was Saturday. A day I usually spent with my gang. But…

"Tomorrow," I agreed semi-reluctantly. "I'll _meet _you at seven. How about at the diner?" After all, I had two younger sisters and I didn't know if this guy _would_ turn out to really be a stalker.

He gave me a curious look but nodded anyway before standing up and heading towards the exit. "I'll see you then Max."

I watched him walk away before a shrill squeal broke my concentration.

"Aieee! I can't believe it! You've got a date Maxie!" Nudge was practically glowing with pride. I glared at her.

"You were eves dropping." I stated.

"Eh, eves dropping, listening in to make sure you don't mess up. The two kind of go hand in hand." She shrugged. "Look, he left you his number!" she giggled. I looked at where she pointed and blushed lightly as I saw a string of numbers in dark neat handwriting on my napkin. I quickly scooped it up and tucked it in my pocket.

"ZOMG! We need to get you an outfit for the date!" She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from my uneaten lunch and back into the busy stream of shoppers.

Well one good thing came out of all this.

I didn't have to shop for bathing suites.

**What do you think? Tell me: Good? Bad? Ugly? This was 7 pages on Microsoft guys! Theres got to be something review worthy in here! REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JP owns, not me. **

Chapter 8

My phone rang just as I slammed the front door to my house.

I pulled it out and answered it without looking at the number.

"Max," I said shortly.

"Max, its Julian." Julian's voice was apprehensive. I was immediately on guard, my body tense, hand on the door knob.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Shadows," she said quietly. "Outside my house. I came home from the store and there were five of 'em just waiting across the street. Molly and Anna were out front playing hop scotch. I want them gone."

I was already out the door and heading towards the garage. Even though I'd been out for hours with Nudge, Mom wasn't home yet. It was around six now and she'd be home at eight. Ella was home with Angel. Hopefully I could help Julian and be home before her, but that wasn't my top priority now. I had a member of my gang to back up.

"I'm on my way. Stay inside."

I hung up and picked the lock on the garage. I was out of there in twenty seconds flat.

….

I pulled up to Julian's house about fifteen minutes after she called me. She came outside as I pulled off my helmet and glared at the five guys standing leisurely on the sidewalk in front of her house. I could faintly see the chalk markings of hop scotch in an area devoid of snow.

"You know, its impolite to ugly up somebody else's property." I said to them, leaning up against my motorcycle.

The lankier of the guys sneered at me. His teeth were stained yellow from tobacco. "We ain't on nobody's property. Sidewalks are public."

He looked so proud of himself to have come up with that on his own.

"Doesn't mean you aren't an eye sore. What I'm more concerned with is that the five of you….strapping young lads were watching two seven year old girls playing. That kind of screams 'creeper alert' don't you think. I have half a mind to call the police." I said as Julian came to stand beside me. She looked at them warily but showed no other indications of fear. I was proud of her.

The Shadows just growled at me. They probably thought that nothing could touch them.

Well, I could.

"Now if you want to avoid the cops being called I want answers. Why are you here? How are you ass holes getting these addresses? I suggest you answer me while I'm being polite." My voice held nothing but confidence and authority. Julian stood up taller next to me.

"I don't need no bitch tellin' me wha to do." The shortest of the guys said.

I personally believe he was overcompensating for his height with a big mouth.

"Oh, 'bitch'? Honestly, you can't come up with something better than that? I've had a six year old call me something worse."

That was true. Before I'd learned to sensor my mouth in front of Angel she'd picked up an extensive vocabulary. I refused to take her to the park one day and she'd called me 'the self-conceded devil's incarnate' . Not that she knew what that meant but it was pretty insulting coming from a six year old and leagues better than what this guy was coming up with.

"You trying to get at somethin' whore?" He demanded.

"Again, that's not too original. And yeah, as a matter of fact I am. I'm 'getting at' the fact that you guys are all brawns with no brain and that your time would be better spent coming up with good come backs and names to call people rather than stand out here and watch little kids like the perverts you really are." Wow, that was all in one breathe. Maybe I am taking a lesson or two from Nudge.

"Why you-you-y—"

"Don't strain yourself too hard, I think steam may come out of your ears soon." Apparently that was the last straw. He launched himself at me. I lunged aside and he plowed into my bike.

Now I was pissed. You can call me whatever you'd like but if you even _look at _my bike, your ass is mine.

I tackled him before he'd had a chance to stand up again. We landed in Julian's yard. I straddled him and punched him in the nose. It broke under the force of my punch and blood started gushing. I started to bring my arm down for another blow when someone pulled me off of the bastard.

I struggled for a moment before my captor pushed me forward. I turned to two more of the Shadows helping their friend up. Let's call them Thing 1 and Thing 2.

Julian was fighting the last two guys. As I watched she kicked one of them in the gut and backhanded the other. I turned back to my fight just in time to get kicked in the gut by Thing 1. My breath left me in a whoosh, giving me the oh so attractive fish gasping look. I dropped to my knees as Thing 2 took a swing at me and then I launched myself at his legs, bringing him down to the grass. I erected myself in time to punch Thing 1 in the eye.

I thought I was doing okay. Of course, I forgot about the third guy.

Two on one I could handle, three on one? Tricky.

I pitched forward as someone hit me in the back. I turned as I fell so I landed with most of the force on my hip. I'd have a huge bruise in the morning but that beat broken bones.

I shifted to my back and kicked my legs upward catching Nosebleed Guy in the gut and between the legs. He let out a shrill cry of pain before collapsing on the ground. I jumped to my feet and threw a nasty right hook at Thing 1's temple. He collapsed. I turned to Thing 2 as his fist came flying at my face. I ducked and kidney jabbed him. His fist came down on my shoulder sending me off kilter as I let a wild punch loose. It clipped his arm. I righted myself and threw myself back at him. I landed a few more punches after that on his eyes, jaw, ribs, and one nasty knee to the groin.

He likewise got me a few times in my face and one mean jab to the ovary. By the time we called it quits my body was screaming with pain. I had what was sure to be a black eye a nose bleed, a split lip, and numerous other bruises. Thing 2 was worse. Thing 1 and Nosebleed Guy had never gotten back up. I looked over to Julian to see that she hadn't fared as well as I had. She had two black eyes and a broken nose. However her opponents were pretty bad too. One was spitting out teeth and the other was on the ground crying with his legs crossed.

"In the house. Now." I told her, my voice thick because of my nosebleed. She nodded and ran for the house.

"Now get out of here before I call for backup." I spat at them. They picked themselves up and with a last few withering looks at me, they limped off down the street.

I righted my bike and headed inside after Julian.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a first aid kit in front of her, tending her injuries. Her three little sisters and little brother were crowded anxiously beside her.

"Honey, can you please get me a washcloth?" I asked Molly. She nodded and ran off while I went to wash my hands. Molly returned with a navy washcloth and I wet it with hot water before going over to Julian.

"Look at me," I said quietly, placing two fingers under her chin and tipping her face towards me. I gently washed the blood and sweat from her face and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. She gave me a weak smile. "Now, I'm going to put your nose back into place. It's going to hurt but it'll be alright." I assured her. She nodded and braced herself. I'd only had to do this to her once before but the act itself I'd done hundreds of times, about ten of those to myself.

It was best to do it quickly, I reminded myself as I popped her nose back into its original position. Her eyes watered but she didn't make a sound. I went to the freezer and got an icepack for her.

"Thanks," she said, voice altered from her injuries.

"No problem. I'm sorry this happened to you," I said quietly as I pulled up a chair and tended to our cuts.

She shrugged and winced in the process. "It's not your fault. It comes with the territory. Thanks for coming to help me."

"Hey, we're Night Hawks. Family. We stick together. Never forget that and never be afraid to call me." I said vehemently. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, systems check. Do you feel okay enough or do you need a doctor?" I would not have her pass out from internal bleeding or anything on my watch.

"I'm good. Stiff but good." She assured me.

"You sure? Any blows to the head? Concussion." I moved my fingers in front of her eyes, testing her tracking ability.

"No more than usual. I'm fine. Promise."

"Alright," I said reluctantly. "If anything changes go to the Emergency Room. No questions asked."

"Yes mother dear." She smiled as she said it. I played the part and ruffled her hair.

"Well," I said standing up and wincing at the same time, "I should go," I looked at the clock on the stove. 7:35pm. I could just make it home and into the shower before Mom got home.

"Thanks again," she said as I headed towards the door.

I pulled Molly and Anna, they were the oldest, aside as I went. "Make sure your sister is okay, please? If anything happens take her phone and call me."

They nodded vigorously. They loved Juliana so much.

I left feeling confident that Juliana would be okay tonight, but wondering why the hell those Shadows were messing with my gang.

**The objective of this chapter was not only to stir up some more questions but to also to show how much responsibility Max takes for her gang and to what lengths she'll go through to help them.**

**Also, I know, this update came faster than usual (I really am quite proud of that), but it was only because I had a four day weekend. I have most of the next chapter written but my updates may slow a bit because, well honestly, school is trying to kill me. I have to read 160 pages of Catcher in the Rye this week, read 2 chapters (about 70 pages) of APUSH, I have 2 projects, and a Physics block. I may die. Anyway, rant now over, I hope you understand. I'm still looking to review about once a week but I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Soooooo...yeah. Anyway! Reviews will inspire me!**

**Peace! **


	10. Chapter 9

**OK guys I'm sorry I updated late! I had full intentions of updating Friday but I had to go visit my grandparents and when I got there BAM! I found out they don't have internet. I felt so isolated! But on the plus side I did get some new ideas for this story (but I'm always looking for more if you want to impart some wisdom on me!). I also found out that my Fanfiction account isn't emailing me alerts when you guys review. So, I just found all of your reviews for, like, the last three chapters and just wanted to say thanks so much for the love!**

**Also, I finished Angel (actually I finished it a week and a half ago but I forgot to write this in the last AN) and I want to know if I'm the only one totally and completely pissed off at JP for his sordid writing in the last two books. Well, am I? Because I swear if he doesn't fix it in the final book I will go hunt him down and tie him to his computer until he writes it MY way! Alright, my rants over now! :) On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 9

"You're telling me that walking into a _door _gave you a black eye and split your lip?" Nudge demanded, scrutinizing my battered self. We were sitting in a café called the Green Bean, sipping idly at our coffees. Well, my coffee her chai-whatchea-somethin'-fancy. She'd called and asked me to hang out and tell me about last night, not that I had anything to tell.

"Positive," I said, already understanding where she was going with this.

"And those bumps and bruises have nothing to do with a certain dark and mysterious someone, would they?"

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't even go out last night. I canceled." That was totally 100% the truth. After getting an eyeful of myself yesterday morning, and after many failed attempts at concealer, I'd called Fang and canceled our date. I felt pretty suckish afterwards too. I had been looking forward to the date but there would be too many questions if I showed up in my current state. Instead I'd told him that I was trying to get back in Mom's good graces and had to babysit Angel.

"What? Why?" she looked scandalized. Like canceling a date was the worst thing I could have done. "Would _you _like to go on a first date looking like a friggen gorilla played punching bag with your face?" I demanded. She winced sympathetically and nodded.

"Guess not."

"Exactly." I sighed. "Stupid door." I added for my stories sake.

…..

I glared at the map in front of me so hard I thought I might burn a hole right through it.

_This is useless. _I thought, my mood plummeting from black to friggen black hole black. I'd gone over everything I could think of trying to distinguish a pattern of Shadow sightings around Night Hawk residences and connections between those gang members. Right now I was looking at a map of Night Hawk territory and I had little blue push pins placed in every gang member's residence. Red push pins marked houses that Shadows had been sighted around.

There were twelve red pins. Twelve too many. In my lap sat one of those yellow legal pads with a list I'd been compiling of the residents of those red push pin houses. It looked a little something like this:

**Name: Julian Ortez **

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Chick**

**Info: Sweet girl. Kicks butt. Quiet. Determined. Can take a punch. **

**Family: Mom, 3 sisters, 1 brother. All younger. 7 and down. **

**Lives: near border**

**Name: Jose Fosner**

**Age: 15**

**Sex: Dude**

**Info: Don't know too much about him. He's a newer recruit. From what I can tell he's a decent fighter and means business. **

**Family: Mom. Dad. Little sister, Angie (cute as a button!)**

**Lives: near boarder**

**Name: Nikki Arnold**

**Age: 19**

**Sex: Chick**

**Info: Tough. High pain tolerance. Smart ass (too much sometimes but otherwise she's cool). **

**Family: Dad, 2 brothers (both younger)**

**Lives: Inner territory**

And the list went on. And on. And….you get it. Ages, gender, race, and home location all differed from one person to the next. The only thing they had in common was that they all had younger siblings. Every last one of them.

"How are you getting this information Grey?" I whispered to myself.

"Who?" Angel asked as she bounded down the stairs and into my room. She launched herself onto my bed and started jumping up and down as I watched in amusement from the chase lounge.

"Nothing, sweetie." I assured her. "What are you doing?"

"Jumpin'" she answered sweetly.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"Mom's on the phone and Ella's got Jennifer over. I was bored so I thought I'd come see the bestest big sister in the world!" she giggled again.

"That's sweet. But you're going to hit your head if you jump much higher."

"Bet I won't!" she jumped higher.

"You really want to test that theory?" I asked her, coming to stand at the edge of my bed.

"Maybe!" she jumped higher.

"Angel." I said in my warning voice.

She kept jumping.

"Do you really want to mess with me?"

She gave me her exaggerated patience look, one that I gave Mom a lot, and continued.

"You asked for it!" I informed her before tackling her lightly to my bed. She shrieked and laughed her little girl giggles as I tickled her.

"I warned you, munchkin!" I called over her laughs.

She pushed me away and ran tore out of my room like a bat outta hell, running up the stairs. I followed her as she ran through the living room and out of the house.

Angel and I played chase a lot so nobody in the house reacted like this was out of the norm as I chased the bundle of energy known as Angel down the uneven sidewalks that lined our street. I kept myself two steps behind her at all times as I pretended to struggle to keep up. Truth is I'm used to this type of physical exercise, between fighting and runs I go on most nights I'm in top condition and could easily outrun this six year old.

Angel stopped and I closed the gap between us, sweeping her up into my arms as she beamed at me and hit me lightly.

"Put me down! I almost beat you that time!"

"Sure you did, Ange!" I laughed lightly.

"Really I would have, but those guys were watching us! It was weird." I immediately stopped playing and looked around. It didn't take me long to spot the two guys watching Angel and me play. They were leaning up against a chain linked fence across the street, watching us with greedy eyes. My eyes quickly picked out the ink that they supported on their arms.

Shadows.

I set Angel down.

"Stay here." I told her in my no nonsense voice. Something in my expression must have told her I meant business because she made no objections.

I crossed the street, eyes locked on the two boys the whole time. They stood straighter as I approached them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I hissed.

"Standing around?" one suggested.

"You're on Night Hawk territory. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your asses right now."

"Because you don't want your little sister to see her big sister get hurt." The other one suggested.

"I won't be the one getting hurt." I assured him.

"You're a bit self-conceded don't you think?" he demanded. "I mean, you really think you could take two of us at once?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. And you really aren't that special." I ground out.

"But there is something to numbers. You can't be watching our every move at once, and when you're not watching there's your sister to think about." He sneered.

I froze. Angel. He was right. I couldn't be certain one of them wouldn't break loose and go for her. I swear I was seeing red right now.

"You touch her," I spat, "And you will have to deal with me."

I have to say that I sounded pretty damn scary right now. But nobody, I repeat _nobody _got away with threatening my little sister. I would send them to dance with the devil before they got near her.

I gave them one last piercing glare before I turned and headed to Angel. I grabbed her hand tightly and set off at a pace that had her running to keep up with me.

I had to add another red push pin to that map.

**Ohhhhhhh what will happen next? One way to find out! Thanks again! Review!**

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns, not me.**

Chapter 10

"Miss Martinez would you be so kind as to answer the question?" Mr. Barten my AP Lit teacher asked. I looked up, slightly dry eyed from staring at the book Madam Bovine for so long. I was supposed to be paying attention for the past thirty minutes but my mind was wandering to gang issues.

"Um…." I bit my lip.

He sighed. "Pay closer attention in the future. As I was saying…" I'd like to say that I got my act together and paid attention for the rest of the period but as soon as the attention was off of me I went back to zoning out. It's not an uncommon occurrence in school, no matter how good my grades were.

I'd gone straight home with Angel last night and locked the doors, telling Mom and Ella not to answer the door to anyone. Mom tensed slightly and gave me a withering look, as if it's all my fault that there was a threat to our families safety (which it kinda was), and gave me a curt nod before heading to her room. I really missed how close we used to be. When she used to go out of her way to be all mother-like to me and bake chocolate chip cookies and make me feel loved.

She hadn't baked cookies since we moved to South Plainfield and I didn't give the gang up.

She really felt like I'd made the bad decision.

I would never tell her this, or my gang for that matter, but I wondered that myself sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, I _love _my gang. I love everyone in it, the bond that we share and the family that we create. But sometimes I feel that being in the gang, no less its leader, puts my family at risk as much as it helps them.

Last night was a prime example.

_But it was too late to back out, even if you wanted to. _A reasonable part of me answered. _You're in too deep. The only way you get out of this is if you're thrown out. Or you die. _

Okay, so maybe it's a sadistic side of me too, but it's always truthful.

It just seemed to me that no matter what I did, what I sacrificed, to keep my family safe it just wasn't enough.

The bell interrupted my little pity party and I quickly gathered my belongings eager to get to lunch.

Not that I actually invested money in the school lunches. Especially on Mystery Meat Monday. Eww. Nope, I brown bagged it every day.

I weaved through the massive hoard of ravenous students and made my way to the table in the back corner. My usual table. Ella and her friend Jennifer (I just called her JJ) were already there. I saw Nudge exiting the line, looking slightly queasy at the sight of the grey blob on her tray, and make her way over to the table.

"Does this even look slightly edible? I think they ditched the meat completely and went to kitchen scraps. Scraps isn't even a nice word for this, it's more like 'whatever they just cleaned off the stove and added gravy', I mean _seriously." _Nudge huffed as she sat down beside me.

"I think it just moved." JJ offered up.

Nudge looked horrified before pushing the tray as far away from us as possible. I sighed and handed her an apple I'd packed for her. Lunch always ended up this way. She beamed at me before happily snacking on her apple.

"So, I was thinking," she said between munches. "You should call that Fang guy back and ask him out for this Friday. Make up for the date you stupidly canceled."

"I wasn't being stupid!" I objected at the same time Ella gasped "You had a date?"

"Well she would have," Nudge rectified "If she hadn't canceled."

"Why did you cancel?" Ella demanded.

"Um, hello! Am I the only one who noticed the black eye I gave myself? Not exactly flattering for a date." I defended myself.

"Oh," Ella said, finally understanding my predicament. "But you should have told me! I would have done your makeup and picked out an outfit for you! Wait, who is this guy anyway?" Or not.

"Just a guy I met at a diner the other day." I said offhandedly.

"_Just a guy?_" Nudge demanded. "Try a smoking hot guy with extra sexiness on top!"

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. Well, okay, maybe it wasn't _too_ much of an exaggeration.

"Get real Nudge." I said in exasperation while Ella and JJ scooted to the edge of their seats. Ella said "More, more, more! I need details! My big sister is finally growing up!"

I flicked her ear.

"Well, he was tall, black hair, olive skin, weirdly black eyes. Sexy though. Subtle muscles. And his voice! Wow, I thought I was going to pass out with all the heat!"

"Score one for Max!" Ella giggled. "Why haven't you mentioned him?"

"I didn't even go out with him."

"But you could have! You've met him more than once I take it! You have his _number!_ What are you waiting for? Ask him out again!"

"I don't know…" I admitted, face flaming. This was _so _not a conversation I liked having.

"Why not?" She demanded. "Max, you aren't afraid to give people a piece of your mind. How different is it to ask someone out?"

"Apparently a lot." I muttered, more to myself than anyone else, but they heard me.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Maximum Martinez was afraid of a date!" Nudge mocked me.

I felt my anger spike. How had I gone from a pity party to an interrogation in less than twenty minutes? "I'm not afraid."

"You sure seem like it to me." JJ spoke for the first time. I glared at her and she shrank back a bit. I felt bad for traumatizing the girl but whatever. This was my business, not everyone on the god given earths.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid." I reiterated.

"Prove it." Nudge smirked, holding out a pink sequined phone. I glared at them all for about two seconds before snatching the phone and dialing the number I'd memorized.

It rang twice before beeping and going to voice mail. No message. Not surprising. This was Fang we're talking about.

"Hey Fang, its Max. Listen I would have called you when you weren't in school but I'm being pressured by my sister and very annoying friend. You remember Nudge? The one with the big mouth? Yeah, that one. Anyway, I was wondering if I could call in that rain check for a date? Maybe this Friday? You have my number, just let me know."

I clicked off before I tacked on some sort of stupid good bye.

Nudge glared at me, probably for that big mouth comment. Ella and JJ smiled broadly.

"Now, was that so hard?" Ella asked me.

…..

"Max! Phone for you!" Ella called. I picked up the downstairs extension and covered the receiver, never moving from my sprawled out position across my bed.

"Got it!" I called before peeling my hand away. "You got Max." I answered shortly.

"Good thing too." Fang answered. I sat up on my bed and blushed slightly.

"Hey Fang," I answered awkwardly. "I guess you got my message."

"That's a fair guess." He allowed. "So your annoying sister and friend made you call me? What about your attraction to my charming personality?"

"I told you that you should have bought one while you were at the mall."

He chuckled and that made me feel giddy. Wow, did I just say giddy? Damn, this guy is messing with my head.

"So does that mean my rain check was accepted?" I asked eager to move on with it already.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He agreed. "Friday at seven?" he asked. "I'll meet you at the diner."

"Sounds good," I agreed, then… "Oh, wait. Shit. Seven? Um." I bit my lip. I had to at least stop by the warehouse before I went. "Make it seven-thirty?" I asked. That would allow for a quick stop.

"Yeah, that's fine." He agreed.

"Alright then I—" Someone sneezed. A girl someone. "Ella!" I shouted through the phone.

I heard a muffled "_Oh shit!" _and then the sound of a phone disconnecting. "Fang, I'll see you Friday. I have to go kill my sister."

"Have fun." He said simply.

….

"Max, I swear I didn't hear anything I was just seeing if you were done with the phone!" Ella squealed.

"You are a horrible liar Ella Maria Martinez!" I shouted as I held a pair of scissors to her favorite shirt.

"Please don't! It's not like you said anything blackmail worthy!" she begged, jumping for where I stood on top of her desk, holding the shirt out of reach.

"That's not the point! You always invade my privacy! Why can't you just stay out of it sometimes?"

"I'm your little sister! It's what we do. You protect your younger siblings and they repay you by snooping! Its common sense! Now please put the scissors down!"

"Promise me you won't do it again." I demanded.

"Fine."

"Promise me on your wardrobe." Sounds stupid I know but it's the only way to make sure she's serious.

She bit her lip. I took some fabric between the two blades. "Fine!" she screamed. I dropped the shirt onto her and she snatched it up.

"You're horrible." She muttered.

"I'm your older sister. It's part of the job description." I said loftily as I left the room.

**Come on. You can't tell me you've never fought with you older/younger siblings before (unless you're an only child, then you're just lucky). Haha, this fight was actually modeled after a fight that I had with my sister. She's older than me and was being a big meanie and I took her favorite shirt and said I'd cut it up if she didn't let me in our room. I actually ended up breaking her wrist (BY ACCIDENT). Haha, she hasn't messed with me since. ANYWAY! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy! **

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They're great! Keep it up! I now present to you...FANGS POV! Whoot! **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns. Not me.**

Chapter 11

Fang's POV:

_She called back. Wow._ I thought as I ended the call. For a moment there I'd believed that her excuse to 'get back into her mother's good graces' had been an excuse to back out of our date. I mean, I did tend to antagonize her most times I opened my mouth around her.

But she shot right back. It was refreshing to have someone talk to me and not be influenced by my reputation.

"Hey Fang breaks over!" Nadia called. "You have a customer waiting at four and I can't pick it up!"

I didn't answer her; I usually don't do much of the 'talking' thing. I just slipped out of the back room and headed over to a table that a strangely familiar African American girl sat at. The girl from the mall with Max.

Nudge.

What the hell was she doing here?

I stood at the edge of the table, notepad and pen poised. Waiting.

"Hey Fang!" Nudge beamed. I nodded and she continued. "So I was in the neighborhood and I started craving something sweet and I remembered Max saying how awesome the milkshakes are here so I thought I'd come and see for myself. Then I remembered that Max said she'd seen you here so I thought 'hmm maybe I'll see Fang' but I didn't know you _worked _here. That's so cool because now I know where to find you if you ever hurt Max. Which you better not. Hurt Max that is." She ended on a completely serious note and had me blinking as I processed her dialog. She had just said more than I probably say in a week.

"I wouldn't hurt her." I said after a momentary lapse of silence.

"Good," she smiled and sat up straighter. "In that case I'll just have a chocolate milkshake!"

I didn't bother writing her order down as I walked back to the kitchen, my head spinning. That girl was probably scarier than half the guys I know because of her shear ability to disarm you with verbal spew. And her tone. She'd gone from prep girl conversational to threatening in about two point six seconds. I could see how she and Max were friends.

I got her milkshake and delivered it to her. She started talking before I could escape.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when I'd turned my back. "By the way! Can you tell me where you're taking Max?"

"Um, why?" I asked.

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"So I know whether or not to schedule a safety call!" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"A what?" _Huh?_

"_Seriously?_" She demanded, looking almost at a loss for words. Almost. "A safety call. You know, where a girl has a girlfriend call fifteen minutes into a date to give them an excuse to bail if the guys a dud."

How exactly did relationships work out on the other side of town?

"I need to know whether or not it will be necessary. Therefore I need to know where you are taking her so I can rest at ease that I can call the police on you if she's not home by an appointed hour." She sipped innocently at her shake.

_Damn, what is this girl on? Is she just naturally this way? Is she bipolar? _I asked myself. I quickly debated the chance of me getting out of this unscathed if I didn't tell her, and realized that it was slim to none. Like a .0023% chance of escaping her questions.

So I quietly slipped into the bench opposite her and outlined what I had planned for a date. It's not exactly conventional but, then again, neither is Max.

Nudge beamed by the end of it and nodded so much she looked like a bobble head toy.

"Oh, she'll _love _that." She agreed.

"Good. Now don't tell her anything." I warned. "I don't want her to judge me by my idea of a date."

"Trust me. Max doesn't pick guys easily. If she picked you than it's because there's something about you that she likes. Like, a lot. I really don't think much will screw that up." With that she tossed a five dollar bill onto the table and hurried out of the diner.

I wonder how Max would take the truth about me.

…

I got off work at ten and headed straight to the warehouse from there. I didn't have a lot of time to mill around there but I had to at least check in.

By the time I pulled up only a few beat up old cars were parked randomly around the parking lot. I was late, most everyone had already gone home, much like I wanted to.

I slid the old metal door back and stepped into the dimly lit hang out. It resembled a pool hall really.

People turned at the sound of the metal door scraping open and shut. Some nodded to me, others shouted hello before turning back to whatever had previously held their attention.

I headed straight back to Grey's office. I knocked twice on the old door before opening it without permission.

Grey looked up from his computer. His brown hair was ruffled and disorganized as was the rest of his appearance. He usually looked in top order but lately, with all the stress of implementing what he called 'Plan Flush Out' (a really stupid name in my opinion), he'd let himself go a bit, worrying less about primping his appearance and more about logistics.

"Fang! 'Sup man? Haven't seen you in a few days. Whatchea been up to?" he asked before turning back to his computer and typing away. The guy was attached to that thing, it was his prized possession. He though it made him look more official when we all knew he wasn't taking care of business on it, just playing online games.

"The usual." I said quietly. I had no time to be here, I had to go to school tomorrow, unlike him. He'd dropped out a year back.

"Yeah, playing goody-goody with society. Why you still bustin' your balls at that job and joke of an education center?" he demanded. "It's a waste of your time and skills, man."

I sighed. "Because I want to acquire new skills?" I offered up. He shrugged it off, not bothering to pay attention.

"Whatever. Well you've done what you came to do here. You checked in. Now go ahead and hurry home. Wouldn't want to be too tired for school tomorrow! Damn I'm glad I got over that shit." He muttered the last sentence more to himself than me.

I headed out quickly. I found it stupid that even though I was just a rank below him in this twisted family of ours he still treated me and everyone else like shit.

I headed home.

As I changed that night I caught a glimpse of my tattoo on my left shoulder blade. I was once again grateful that I'd chosen to ink myself somewhere where it wasn't visible all the time.

I wonder how Max would react if she knew I was second in command of the Shadows?

…**.. Well I hope that cleared up some questions and, more importantly, generated more! I wanna keep you guys reading! Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Peace! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm loving the reviews guys but I want to see if by the end of this story I can't match how many I got for my other! Let me know if you think thats possible and what I need to have for it to happen! **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own MR, please, stupid disclaimer, stop rubbing it in my face you arrogant S.O.B!**

Chapter 12

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mom's voice spoke from the darkness of the kitchen.

I winced and didn't bother shutting the door quietly like I'd planned to. "Obviously you're going to tell me." I said with an eye roll.

"It's twelve thirty six, Max." _See?_

"So it is," I consented, heading over to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"We decided that your curfew is eleven."

_Like that's going to happen, _I thought.

"No, you decided that. Half of the meetings aren't over until _eleven thirty, _Mom." She knew that. She thought her curfew would keep me home.

"I don't care." She sighed and stood up, flipping on the kitchen light. I blinked for a moment, letting my eyes adjust. "I'm your mother Max. You have to respect my rules."

"I do respect your rules except for when they're unreasonable."

"My rules aren't unreasonable. You're lucky I don't ban you from your meetings at all." She said.

I spun around on my heels and was in her face faster than she could blink.

"You would if you could wouldn't you? Ban me from my meetings?" I hissed. "You hate what I am, who I am. You can't accept that I didn't conform to your ideal lifestyle when we moved here. I'm still living my old life, Mom. The one you and Dad raised me in. Do you remember that? When you both told me that protecting your family, putting others first, is an older sister's duty? What the hell do you think I'm trying to do now? I'm not doing this to spite you, despite what you believe."

She blinked a few times and backed away from me. I did the same. I hadn't meant to say all of that. We got on each other's nerves a lot but I'd never actually blown up at her before. Oh well, now she knew.

"Max," she finally whispered. "I don't- I mean… I never," she sighed. "It's not that I don't accept who you are, you're my daughter and I love you…I just…we moved to get away from all that and you _went back. _You went back when that was what killed your father. That's what I don't understand."

"I can't leave Mom. Not just that I can't, but I won't. They're like a family to me. We have each other's backs. Walking out on them would be like walking out on you, Ella, and Angel. Impossible. And a gang didn't kill Dad. A stupid teenager did—"

"Who was in a gang!" she interrupted.

"The Shadows," I consented. "But it wasn't a gang hit or anything! We don't use guns! I would never touch one. The kid was drunk and he's in jail for the rest of his life. Please understand that the gangs shouldn't be defined by one person. You've met Iggy, and Julian, and Jared and a bunch of others from the gang! Angel loves them and if she's not a good judge of character than nobody is! You have this stereotypical image of what a gang is but it's not true. I make sure of that."

It wasn't until I was done ranting that I realized Mom was crying. I sighed and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She was shorter than me by about four inches and her dark hair tickled my nose but I kept holding on and letting her cry into my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I said quietly.

"No, it's not" _hiccup_ "not what you were saying, it's just that" _hiccup _"you grew up when I wasn't looking."

Oh.

Ohhhhh.

"Not really. I still can make stupid decisions." I admitted with a bitter smile.

"But that's a part of life. All people do." She pulled in a shuddering breath and backed away to look at me. "I'm not going to pretend that I like you being in a gang, because your right, it's automatically assumed that your hooligans and I don't agree with the fighting either. But creating a family for kids who need it is a good benefit. I'm going to trust you to make good decisions for them."

I admit, I was stunned. I had never expected something like this from _my_ mom. my line of thinking was somewhere along: _Did hell just freeze over?_

"Why?" I demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why are you willing to listen all of the sudden? Don't get me wrong, I love that you are, I just don't understand."

"I've spent too much time fighting with you Maximum." She said looking me straight in the eyes. "We used to be so close. I remember making chocolate chip cookies and you could hardly wait for them to come out of the oven no less cool. I miss that. Now we fight all the time. Ella tells me your going on a first date and you didn't even tell me. I'm missing your life and I don't like it. I want to fix things."

_The devil must be ice skating down there! _

I surprised myself by feeling a few tears well up and spill down my cheeks. "I'd like that a lot." I admitted.

She gave me a heart wrenching smile.

"Good. We'll talk more in the morning. You can tell me about this….Fang, guy."

I winced.

"You know, we could start out on an easier subject….like….i don't know… chocolate chip cookies?"

…..

I fully expected last night to be a dream but when I smelt the amazing vanilla aroma traveling down the staircase when I woke up I realized otherwise.

I rocketed out of bed and up to the kitchen.

"Oh my god! I wasn't dreaming!" I said in a voice so unlike myself I should have done a double take but instead I grabbed the nearest cookie on a cooling rack and shoved it in my mouth with a groan of pleasure.

What a great way to start the morning!

"Max," Angel launched herself at me. Her face was covered in cookie batter and melted chocolate. "Mommy and I baked cookies!" she giggled.

"Mmmhhmmm!" I agreed still savoring the amazing taste of homemade cookies.

"It looks like half of the cookies are on your face Ange," Ella commented as she came down the stairs.

She giggled.

"Where's Mom?" I asked once I'd swallowed.

"Here," she called as she walked into the kitchen.

Over the years Mom had changed. She'd gone from a laugh lined honest to goodness happy woman to a single mom who worked too much. Right now she looked more like her old self than she had in years, right down to the flour in her dark hair and splashes of vanilla and cookie batter on her apron.

I liked the change.

"I see you are enjoying the cookies." She said as I shoved another in my mouth.

I moaned something in my incoherent state of bliss.

They all laughed at me.

I guess it was kinda ironic right? Some people would say it was weird: _Tough, gang leader Maximum Martinez, brought down by some cookies._

_Well,_ I'd say to them, _these are some friggen amazing cookies!_

"You'd better get ready for school," Mom commented. "It's Friday."

We all groaned in unison. Betwixt all of the cookies and last night's weirdness I'd forgotten it was a school day.

Wait…Friday, that meant tonight…

"And Max, I still want to talk to you about this guy you're going out with tonight." Mom said in a motherly tone.

I turned to glare at Ella. She shrank back against the wall. "Yeah, about that Ella," I said in a dangerously low tone.

"About that…." Ella trailed off. "Hey! How about another cookie?"

**I know, this was a sort of OCC chapter. I apologize, I just thought the fight between Max and her mom had gone on long enough. So, what do you think? Review! Next chapter is date night!**

**Peace! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright, I feel like I should tell you all something: I'm not quick on big reveals. You all should know this by now. So for all of you who want Max to find out about Fang and the Shadows...you've got some waiting to do. I'm serious. No budging on this matter, I've already written some of how that will happen and I like it as is. However, I promise that there will be entertainment and suspense to fill the void. Also, I realized after I posted the last chapter that I was going to split 'date night' up into two chapters. I don't want you all to hate me so I'm posting both of them today. I still want reviews for _both _chapters people!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned MR I wouldn't have made the series go downhill after book 5...seriously, I feel like my hearts been ripped out and stomped on by JP**_**. Not cool!**_

Chapter 13

"I'm here, I'm here!" Nudge yelled as she burst into my house unannounced. Not that that was unusual, the girl could announce herself better than anyone.

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically from my position on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Watching TV?" It came out sounding like a question.

"You have a date in an hour and you're _watching TV?_ You should be getting ready." She exclaimed.

"I am ready." I said, confused as I looked down at my outfit from school today.

Nudge stared at me nonplussed. "But…you….change…can't…." she seemed unable to collect her thoughts. Then: "BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT I BOUGHT FOR YOUR DATE!"

Oh.

I forgot about that.

"Fine," I shrugged. "I'll go change." I tossed the remote onto the sofa and headed towards my room.

"Not alone you won't! We still have to do your makeup!"

I froze. Did this girl seriously not know me?

"Nudge, it will be a cold day in hell before I touch makeup."

…..

Apparently hell is having a cold spell today, because between my mother's stunning acceptance of me and Nudges ability to get makeup onto my face, I needed to come up with a new goal to reach. Maybe I'll say when kids grow wings and fly…who knows?

"Alright, now you can look." Nudge assured me as she finished touching some sort of sponge to my face.

I sighed and opened my eyes, taking in my appearance in a full length mirror that Nudge had gotten me for my 16th birthday.

I have to say, Nudge did an okay job. Just don't tell her I said that.

She had picked out an outfit for me that, while she assured me it was 'totally cute' (her words not mine) it was functional and something I'd actually wear.

My outfit consisted of a black and grey long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, grey sneakers, and a jacket matched with a navy scarf (hey, it was still, like, forty degrees outside!) . Overall, it wasn't bad. I actually found it comical how Nudge had picked this out for the me she knew and I could wear it to a gang function just as easily as a date. **(A/N: Pic on profile!)**

The makeup on the other hand…well I could kill her. She'd literally strapped me to a chair (with Ella and Angel's help) and put on eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and lip gloss. My nails were already painted black.

"Nudge," I sighed.

"Let me guess, you love it!"

"Its fine." I said grudgingly.

"Yay! See you should let me do your makeup more often. It doesn't even have to be so bright, it could be, like skin tone. Hmm, I bet for your skin tone it'd be called, like, blushing roses, or something corny like that. I'd have done something neutral tonight except you outfit was already so dark, I just needed to add some more color and mumpff." I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Stop. Talking." I demanded.

She puffed air out of her nose and rolled her eyes but stopped attempting to talk.

"That's better." I carefully pealed my fingers away, ready to cover her mouth again if she started going off. She didn't.

"Now, I really do have to leave." I said, grabbing my wallet and phone and putting them in my pockets before heading upstairs.

Mom had agreed to let me borrow her car, a black Ford Focus, because I didn't think it'd be good to show up on my motorcycle. After all, Fang didn't know about the Night Hawks and going to a date on a motorcycle could raise a few questions. So rather than lie to him I was eliminating the issue.

I grabbed the keys from the hook by the kitchen phone and headed towards the door, calling goodbye as I went.

…..

I was nervous. I mean, I shouldn't be. This was just a date with a guy who seemed pretty cool in my books.

It was also my first date.

Well, it's not like I hadn't been asked out before. When I first moved here I'd been asked out a lot, and a few times over my high school career. I just never accepted. The guys were either players, losers, on a dare, or not my type. Never anyone I would consider dating. Fang was a first, and, even though I'd only really talked to him a few times, he seemed like a good guy. Well, I hoped.

_I guess I'll figure out tonight. _

…..

Fang was leaning against an old Chevy Cavalier when I pulled into the diner's parking lot. I was running only slightly late. I'd stopped by the warehouse and ran into Julian; I'd taken a few extra moments to make sure she was okay, and to see if anyone had been bugging her since we'd beat up the jerks.

They hadn't shown up at her place. But they had at a few other members homes. Those with little siblings. Including Iggy. His little brother Gazzy had seen a few guys hanging around on the corner of their street today. Gazzy was smart though and he'd called Iggy and locked the doors. Though, he assured Iggy he'd wished he could have blown the guys to bits. Whatever that means.

Anyway, Iggy had rushed home but the guys had kept their distance. They had Iggy practically chomping at the bit to take action. That was another reason I was running late. I had tried to calm Iggy down.

Fang gave me a crooked semi smile as I stepped out of my mom's car.

"Your—"

"Late. I know." I interrupted waving his words off. He just shrugged and held the passenger door open for me. I slipped inside and waited for him to get in the driver's side. I know it sounds weird, but his car smelt good. Most guys' cars probably smell like sweat socks or putrefied food, but Fangs car smelt of evergreens . Not as in an air freshener, in fact there were none in the car as far as I could see. Just a genuinely nice sent that may or may not say a lot about the guy who drives the car.

Fang slipped quietly into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the diner and made a left.

"It's a surprise." He said indifferently, never taking his eyes off the road.

I pouted. "I hate surprises." I admitted. He chuckled_. I definitely like that sound_, I decided.

He kept driving towards our mystery date.

**Alright. Next chapter is the actual date! I know this chapter was really a filler but I promise the next one will make up for that. Review!**

**Peace!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter 14

"Alright. So I know I didn't peg you for the dinner and a movie type of guy but seriously, the woods? You're not some secret serial killer are you?" I demanded as Fang pulled his car off the road and onto an abandoned dirt lane.

"Nope."

"Oh great! We're back to one word answers!" I said sarcastically, throwing an eye roll in just because.

His lips twitched but he concentrated on the road as the car jerked around. Stupid potholes.

"So give me a reason why I shouldn't worry that a guy I've only met a few times is driving me deep into the woods, away from civilization and probably cellphone reception. You know, the more you let me talk here the more I'm starting to wonder if I made a good choice. I mean, come on, you've known me enough to know I have questionable taste."

This time _he _rolled his eyes.

"If you must know—"

"Yes I must." I broke in glaring at him from my position in the passenger seat. The moonlight was shining through his window and gave me mostly a profile view of him. However the way the moonlight glinted off of his raven black hair was pretty amazing.

"—I'm taking you to a cool place I found a few years ago. Your right, I'm not the dinner and a movie type of guy. And you don't seem like that type of girl either."

"He speaks!" I mock shouted. "Wow that was probably more than you've said all week. Don't worry; I may not talk as much as Nudge but if you keep hanging out around me you _will _talk more. Even if it is just to tell me to shut up." He chuckled. "By the way," I added. "Your right. I'm not that type of girl."

His smile flashed in the semi darkness.

He drove a little further before pulling off to the side of the road. I stepped out with him and immediately missed the cars warmth. It had been getting warmer as the month moved towards March; heck it'd even gotten to the 60s yesterday. However, it was still cold. There was still some snow remaining on the ground, especially out here shaded by trees.

My breath came out it puffs of white and I rubbed my hands together, generating some friction before slipping my gloves on.

Fang walked back to the trunk and pulled out a backpack and flashlight. He then turned to me while shutting the trunk and slinging the backpack over his left shoulder.

"This way," he nodded his head to the woods behind him and headed off. I quickly followed; slightly pissed that Nudge had picked these, not very warmth retaining, shoes to go with my outfit instead of insulated boots. Those would have saved my little piggies from feeling frost bitten.

I followed close beside Fang as he expertly wound his way through what underbrush had survived the winter. Mostly indigenous bushes. The flashlight created a dull yellow cone of light only about twenty, twenty-five feet in front of us so I didn't see our destination until we were practically on top of it. Or well, more specifically, I ran into it.

Okay, picture this: you're walking through a heavily woodsy area in winter next to a guy you've met a few times. You really think you like him but he's still sort of a stranger. Plus he's taken you off the road and into said heavily woodsy area in the winter. Suddenly you step forward and something brushes against your shoulder and back. What do you do?

You scream right?

Well, what would Maximum Ride do?

Oh, she screams too.

Like a little girl.

Fang was quiet for about half a second before he started cracking up, training the flashlight at my face which I'm sure still held a panicked look. The hair on the nape of my neck stood up.

"Geeze," I gasped. "Not funny!" I slapped him on the arm. My face was tomato red.

"Actually it was." He chortled. I glared at him for about two more seconds before spinning around to see what I'd brushed up against.

It was a rope. One of those thick ropes that they make you climb in gym class. I looked up but it disappeared into the darkness.

I turned around and snatched the flashlight from Fang before shining it up into the darkness. About twenty-five, maybe thirty feet (I had to guess because the flashlights rays were quite dim that far away) up in a big oak tree the light stopped, creating a wide ring of light on the bottom of what appeared to be a floor.

"What the heck?" I asked, turning back to Fang.

He smirked.

"You'll see when we get up there. I can go first and maybe pull you up when I get up there." He offered stepping up beside me to take the rope.

I tugged my gloves off and shoved them in my pockets.

"Or," I hip bumped him aside, taking the rope in my own hands. "I could climb up first and then help _you _up."

I didn't wait for him to answer. Instead I jumped a few feet up and grabbed onto the rope before hoisting myself up it, ankles crossed, shimmying my way up the rope like I've done in gym class. I'm the only girl in the class that actually makes it to the top, let alone beats the guys.

I heard Fang chuckle as I made my way up. He thoughtfully kept the light trained on my destination. It only took me about a minute to make it up. There was a hole cut out of the platform at the base of the tree. The rope lead up through it and was tied to a branch about two feet above the platforms surface. I pulled myself onto the platform and rested for a moment. It was sort of sad that I didn't have a bell to ring, sort of a victory/rights to bragging kind of thing. After a moment I rolled over and looked down to the forest floor.

Haha, Fang looked like an ant from up here. The forest floor, where it didn't have clumps of snow, was dark. No sign of live. Fang clipped the flashlight to his backpack and started up the rope. In the pale moonlight I could admire his underestimated muscles without him seeing me watch. He really was different from other guys I'd met. I pulled out of the opening as he neared me.

I stood up and walked about five feet away and looked away.

It was amazing. The platform was about ten feet wide in all directions and overlooked a good portion of the forest which was just a tangle of bare branches covered with nothing but white (almost blue in the moonlight) snow. Everything was still. Above me the oak tree continued up for another ten feet or so before branching off in a final snarl of branches, frail so far up the tree. The sky was visible, ranging out in all directions. The stars were visible this far away from city lights, like billions of tiny fireflies burning steadily in the distance.

I didn't hear Fang join me, but I felt his eyes on my face.

"Like it?" he asked so quietly his voice seemed to be coming from the night itself.

"It's beautiful," I whispered before tearing my eyes away from the view to see him carefully unpacking his backpack. "How did you find this place?" I asked as I went over to join him, carefully avoiding the patches of snow that rested on the platform.

"I used to come out here with my dad all the time." He said. "He likes to hike. We found this place when I was twelve. I don't think anyone else knows, or remembers, it." He pulled out two blankets, a thermos (and two mugs), and a brown paper bag.

He motioned for me to sit next to him, offering up a green fuzzy blanket that felt wonderful against my frozen body. I wrapped myself up in it, noticing that it smelt like him. He then poured me some of whatever was in the thermos and handed it to me.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He raised one right back.

"I have water if you'd prefer that."

"No! Hot chocolate is god's greatest gift to the world…well, except maybe for my mom's chocolate chip cookies. But it runs a close second." I assured him while taking a sip of the hot beverage. I made some incoherent sound of pleasure and he chuckled again. He was chuckling a lot tonight. I liked that I was able to make him laugh.

"How about cheeseburgers and fries?" he asked pulling some out of the paper bag.

"You can never go wrong with them." I assured him as he handed one to me before making his own meal and wrapping himself in the blanket.

We were silent for a minute as we ate. My eyes kept wandering to the view before us, it was just so amazing, to be so high up and feel the wind caressing you. If you closed your eyes you could almost imagine that you are flying.

However, my eyes kept wandering back to Fang about as often as they took in the view. Well, Fang was a view of his own.

"Hey!" I said suddenly. He looked up to meet my eyes. "You told me that if I went out with you you'd tell me why you were at the mall that day."

"Oh, that." He rolled his eyes. "You were right. I was stalking you." I untangled my foot from my blanket and kicked him awkwardly in the leg. "Hey!" he objected.

"Now the truth."

"How do you know that wasn't the truth?"

"Because I know."

"Is that a girl thing? Something's not right because you said so. You know, there's a movie about that." He shot back.

"Yeah, it's a stupid chick flick. But it does hold merit. Especially when I say it. Now, truth time."

He shrugged. "I was trying to find someone. Not you," he admitted. "But I was happy to settle for you instead."

"Oh, so now you're settling?" I smirked.

He shook his head, his shaggy hair flopping into his dark eyes. "Correction. I was happy to find you instead."

"Much better." I smirked. "By the way, I'm glad I said yes. This is really nice." I blushed slightly as I said it, glad, once again, that it was too dark for him to pick up on it.

"Glad you like it. Does that mean you would have said no to your safety call?"

"My what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You know, where one of your girlfriends, in this case Nudge, calls you a few minutes into the date to give you an excuse to leave if I'm a dud?"

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I demanded.

Then: "Nudge," we said at the same time. Me with annoyance, him with grudging affection.

"When did you talk to her?"

"She came to the diner the other day," he admitted.

"Oh god," I groaned. That girl had to meddle everywhere! I really was lucky she hadn't figured about the Night Hawks yet.

"So, would you have? Used the safety call?"

"First off, I didn't even know what a safety call was until you explained it. Second, I doubt I could even get reception out here if she tried to call me. Third," I said ticking each point off on my fingers. "I wouldn't. Simply because I'm having a good time. You're not a dud."

He smiled a real smile then. No smirk, no half smiles. A full out, real grin.

"Have you had a lot of duds before?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Oh yeah. Let's see, there was Joey, then Kevin, then Austin, then—"

"So no duds before?" he clarified.

I smirked. "Nope. I don't really date."

"Me either," he admitted.

"Seriously?" I burst out before I could help myself.

"Why does that come as such a shock?" His eyes were curious, trained intently on my face.

"Well," I said, shifting awkwardly. "Why wouldn't you?" I finally demanded. "I mean, it's not like girls probably aren't lining up for the opportunity." I wanted to bite my tongue. I sooooo hadn't meant to say that!

His eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. "I could say the same to you. I'm sure there are lots of guys."

"Nope," I said proudly, chin held high.

"Well you'd probably be too oblivious to realize that."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I demanded, indignantly.

"Just that you don't seem like the kind of girl who is assessing how many guys have a thing for her."

"A _thing _for me? You know what? I take it back. I like it better when you stick to monosyllable answers."

"Hey, you opened that can of worms. Now deal with it."

I scrunched my nose at that. Ewww. Worms.

"You never answered my question!" I said, having to find something to say. "I'm sure there are scores of girls lining up for a chance at you."

"I wouldn't know." He said. "I'm not the kind of guy who takes note."

I had to laugh at that. A real laugh. This conversation was getting more and more personal. Something I wasn't comfortable with. Although this conversation had kept a light tone there was some tension growing beneath that façade. Fang seemed to know me so well. First guessing that I'm not a 'movie and dinner' kind of girl, and now guessing that I'm not one to take notice of guys trying to get in the good with me. Who exactly was Fang?

"Who are you?" I voiced my question.

"What do you mean? You know me."

"I know your name." I clarified. "I don't know where you live, what you like, anything about your family, hell I don't even know you last name."

He chuckled. Again.

"My last name is Ashford. Nick Ashford, but everyone calls me Fang. How about you?"

"Maximum Martinez. No joke. Everyone calls me Max. What about where you live?"

"Middlesex." He answered shortly.

"Don't I get anything more than that?" I asked coyly.

"Nope. Your turn."

"South Plainfield."

"Let me guess, I don't get anything more than that."

"Correcta!"

"Spanish?" he asked.

"Mom's side. She's Hispanic."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You don't look it."

"I look more like Dad. How about you?"

"Italian on my mom's side. All American on my dad's."

I nodded. That fit I guess. "Tell me more about your family?" I meant it to be sort of demanding but it came out as a question.

He shrugged. "Mom and Dad have been together since they were our age. They got married in their twenties, had me two years later. I'm an only child."

He indicated that it was my turn. I mimicked his shrug. "Dad died when I was eleven, Mom raised me and my two sisters ever since."

He nodded. Just accepting that. I liked that about him. He knew when not to pry.

There was silence for a while. It wasn't awkward though. I'm pretty sure Fang felt more comfortable as an observer than someone who talks so much. And I didn't like to talk about myself. We'd both just spent the past half hour doing what we were most uncomfortable with. Yet, it wasn't so bad. Not with Fang.

The silence continued. I had finished my dinner so I laid back and looked at the stars, pulling my blanket closer around me.

But with the silence something set in that I hadn't really paid much attention to since we'd gotten here.

"It's _cold!_" I complained through chattering teeth while rubbing my arms under my blanket. "I hate the cold. _Odio._ "

I turned my head to look at Fang. He was smirking at me.

"How do you survive the northern winters?" he said sarcastically.

"I hibernate." I matched his tone.

He moved closer, wrapping his blanket around the both of us. My breath hitched at his proximity but I couldn't have asked him to move if I'd really wanted that. The body heat was too nice.

"Gracias," I replied.

"What's with all the Spanish now?" he asked lightly, his lips so close to my ear that my hair stirred.

"You seem to understand it well enough."

He shrugged. I felt it more than saw it. "I take it as a foreign language."

"Oh, I take American Sign Language."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to take a language you already know?"

"Yeah, but I want to know more than two languages." Plus there was this girl, Amanda, in my gang that was deaf. I liked being able to talk to her, not just her boyfriend.

He didn't answer. We just laid in a comfortable silence for a while longer. It would have lasted if I hadn't been tempted by my evil side enough to smash a snowball into Fangs unsuspecting face.

Yeah, I'm that random and that cruel. That's why I'm a gang leader.

He jumped out of the blanket with quick reflexes, faster than I'd expected from him. It took about a moment for him to realize what I'd done. I'm sure that seeing me curled up, holding my stomach while laughing was kind of a give-a-way.

"Now you've done it." He said in a dangerous voice a split second before he lopped a snowball at me.

I hadn't even seen him make it!

I screeched at the biting cold and scrambled up myself. I scooped up another handful of snow and looked up only to eat snow myself, while Fang laughed outright at my shocked expression.

_This means war_. I thought. And boy was it a good one. I hadn't had a snowball fight with anyone except Angel this winter and while I loved her to death she wasn't up for the hardcore ice chucking that was going on between me and Fang.

This really was an amazing first date.

We continued to toss for a few minutes until all but one small pile of snow remained untouched on the corner of the platform.

Fang and I dove for it at the same time. I went down and Fang landed on top of me.

My breath let out in a _'whoosh'_ and I blinked back the black dots before my eyes to come face to face with Fang.

I froze. I hadn't exactly been in a situation like this before. To say I didn't know what to do would be a major understatement.

Fang and I just stared at each other. His dark eyes were captivating. I felt like I was drowning in them. Corny right? That's what all the chick flicks and romance novels say. But it was one hell of a true statement in this case.

He stared back into my boring brown eyes as if he too were getting lost.

That's when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

My first thought should have been about how amazing this was right?

Well it wasn't. My first thought was of how friggen cold his lips were! Once I got over that, and by that I mean once his lips had warmed up, then I got to thinking about how unbelievably amazing this was.

I'd never kissed a guy before. Never really had the inclination to, which is weird because I hang out around so many guys. But they're family to me. Fang is something completely different.

I don't know what he meant to me just yet, but I did know that I could get used to kissing him.

So I kissed him back.

I don't know if I was any good, I could be a real teeth banger for all I know, but Fang kept kissing me. I was getting a bit light headed.

I don't know how the thought came to mind but suddenly I realized something I hadn't thought of, or hadn't wanted to.

What about my gang?

Fang knew nothing of my affiliation with the Night Hawks. Would it put him in danger? Would he just not want to be with me if he found out?

Did he have to find out?

I didn't dwell on it; it was hard to focus on any thought at the moment. So I squelched the idea and threw myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. For now, I was just a normal girl on her first date, getting her first kiss.

Sadly the kiss ended shortly after. Well we did need to breathe eventually.

Fang quickly got off of me and reached over for the blankets, pulling them over our shoulders. I suppressed shudders. I wasn't quite sure if they were from the cold or from the kiss. Possibly both. But it was getting really cold.

I guess Fang was thinking the same thing.

"We should probably go before we freeze out here."

I nodded mutely as we gathered everything he'd brought with him and shoved it into the backpack before sliding one by one down the rope.

Back in the car Fang cranked up the heat. It stung at first, but after all the blood flow had returned to its proper places in my body it was heaven on wheels.

The ride was quiet and peaceful. No need to fill the silence with words. I could already tell that this was something that Fang and I shared with each other only. If there was an ongoing silence with Nudge, Ella, Angel, or even Iggy, it would drive us all up the wall.

I liked the difference.

We got back to the diner too soon for my liking.

I didn't want this date to end.

Fang came over to my side of the car as I got out.

"I guess I'll see you around?" he asked.

"I guess it'd be easier if we went to the same school, huh?"

He smirked. "Just a little."

"Well, we'll make time to see each other then. I had fun tonight."

"Me too," I sighed and pulled my keys from my pocket. "I'll call you,"

He nodded. Then he leaded forward and gently pressed his lips to mine once more. I blushed, this time in the full illumination of the diner. He could see.

He chuckled. I savored that. The last one of the night.

**Wow! That was long! 10 pages on Microsoft Word! That's like the equivalent of 3 of my normal chapters! I'm proud of myself. Now, I know this was a mix of good stuff and filler material. I just thought it was best to work it in now. Let me know what you think! **


	16. Chapter 15

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing but especially _lilslybud_ for being the ONLY PERSON to review on both of my chapters I posted last time. Thanks lilslybud. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned MR but sadly all the credit goes to JP.**

Chapter 15

It was about eleven by the time I got home. I tried to quietly slip in through the front door but by now I should know how hopeless my sneaking really is. Especially when you have a house full of girls (including your best friend who you had no idea was still at your house) wanting to hear about your date. I swear, the interrogation was worse than when Mom caught me coming in late last week.

The door had barley clicked closed when in was bombarded.

"Max!"

"How was it?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Was Fang nice?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Should I have done a safety call?"

I held my hands up to stop the barrage of questions. They all quieted but still had a look on them that suggested a child in a chocolate store.

"First off," I said, "Nudge, you had no right to go talk to Fang." She looked sheepish.

"I wasn't exactly planning to say what I did, I mean at first I was just asking about the date and the safety call but then I said that if he hurt you I'd get him for it an—"

"You _threatened_ him?" I gasped. "Damnit Nudge, I can handle myself! por el amor de los dioses "

"Oh, I thought he told you that part." She said impishly.

"No he didn't. Just about the safety call."

"Oops," she muttered under her breath.

"Well? How was it? Where did you go? What did you do? Was he nice? Did you have a good time? _Oh my god_! Did you kiss?" All that from _my mother._

"Geeze, Mom. still a teenager at heart?" I demanded going to sit on the sofa.

"Just eager to hear how my daughters first date went." She sat next to me. "Now start."

"Uh, it was nice. We went to this place he knew in the woods, sort of like a hang out. He brought dinner. Hot chocolate! We talked and we had a snowball fight." I shrugged.

Angel and Nudge were smiling, Ella looked slightly disappointed at the lack of romance, and my mother, well I don't know what she was thinking.

"You went to the woods alone?" she asked eventually.

Oh that.

"No, I was with Fang." I said in a 'duh' tone.

She looked at me sharply.

"Come on Mom," I said with a sigh. "You of all people know I can handle myself." The double meaning to my words rang clear to everyone except Nudge, who really wouldn't understand.

"I suppose."

"So, you kissed right." Angel asked.

I felt blood rush to my face.

That was their answer.

Every damn one of them started squealing and pumping me for details until I broke and gave them a very chaste rundown of the kiss.

I think Nudge's cheeks should be hurting by now. She was smiling so much.

"So you really like him?" Ella asked at last.

I was quiet for a moment, running over my entire night, deciding what to say.

Finally I just went with: "Yeah, I really do." Because it was true.

…

"Max, Iggy's here!" Mom called down the stairs to my room.

"Tell him to come here!" I shouted back. I was busy cleaning my room. Mundane thing to do, I know, but trust me, my room needed it. The only reason I was cleaning it was because I couldn't find something Nudge had left here a few weeks ago and was demanding that it be returned. It's not like I even borrowed it!

Iggy came down the stairs to find me sitting waist deep in crap from my closet.

"Woah Max! It looks like one of Gazzy's experiments exploded down here."

"Oh haha," I rolled my eyes. "Nudge left something here and I'm trying to find it." It only took a small mention of Nudge for Iggy to get that look on his face. You know the look: hooded, sappy eyes, and a small smile. Yeah. Otherwise known as the puppy love look. Iggy had it bad for Nudge. He'd only met her a few times too. I didn't want Nudge and him to get together simply because she'd find out about me and the Night Hawks. I wished, I mean I _really wished_, that I could tell him to go for it. I think she'd say yes. Just a hunch. Or maybe it was the fifty billion and one hints that Nudge drops after every time she sees him.

"How is the little rascal?" I asked, throwing some old clothes I didn't even know I owned over my head.

"He's good. He's upstairs with Angel actually." Angel and Gazzy got along pretty well. He was two years older than her but sort of like a partner in crime. The older brother every little girl wants.

"Oh." I was silent as I sorted through things for a moment.

Finally Iggy spoke. "They're at my house again. I didn't want Gazzy there. Are they still showing up around here?"

I winced and sighed. "Not since the first time."

"What's going on Max? How is everything falling apart."

"I don't know." I admitted. "They're figuring out who to target based on siblings. I don't know where they get their information."

"Do we have a leak?"

"No," I said ruthlessly. "I trust everyone in the gang with my life. However they are getting their information, the Shadows haven't flipped one of ours."

He nodded. Iggy has been in the gang as long as I have. He's come to trust our gang as much as I have. A betrayal would be taken to heart. It was inconceivable.

"Then we're being watched." He pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I don't think the warehouse is safe anymore. If they're tracking us, it started there." It was a dark realization on my part but one that had been forming in my mind over the past week or so.

"That means we have to vacate and move on. Right?" he sounded sad.

"It's looking like it." I sounded just as grim.

**I know its short but there was a revelation at the end there. Reviews are welcome!**

**Also, I want you all to know that this is my last post before I'm officially on Spring Break! You know what that means right? CORRECT! More time for me to type. I'm going to try and post every other day from now on and we'll see how that goes. It also depends on the reviews I get...**

**Peace! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update but I'm officially starting spring break! **

**Disclaimer: JP owns**

Chapter 16

So now I'm in the market for real estate. At the meeting that night I spread the word that we needed a new meeting place. A few people threw suggestions around but nobody seemed too eager. We had all come to love this warehouse. It had been the hang out since I was jumped in. We didn't know any place else. There were a few abandoned businesses that we could take advantage of but none of them gave us the seclusion that the warehouse provided. It really was a spectacular find for us. And the county didn't mind us here. We were sort of squatters I guess. We didn't do anything to damage the place and it wasn't being used, plus it was pretty far away from any frequented businesses, so not many people would see the regular influx of teenagers.

I hated to leave it.

But it was a must. So I scheduled about fifteen people to meet me here in the early morning and clear out. We'd stash the furniture—a few tables, chairs, and sofas—in the shed in my backyard. Mom wasn't too thrilled about it but consented to it as long as they were out by the end of next month. She was getting much better at this mother-daughter relationship.

My hope was that because it was so early in the morning there would be nobody from the Shadows watching us. My hope was that they would keep up surveillance on the warehouse thinking we were just sneaking around. Meanwhile I was going to have to stick to mass text messages to spread news and schedule meetings.

Members with suckish home lives really were going to suffer with no place to go.

I was beginning to wonder if this was Grey's plan. To sort of smoke us out so we had nowhere to go. What is a gang without a meeting house? That disruption in our communication was a big hit to us.

So at four in the morning Iggy and I pulled into the warehouse's parking lot for what seemed like the last time. Iggy had borrowed his dad's pickup truck to help move things. A few other guys and girls with bigger vehicles, or bigger muscles, arrived shortly after us.

Once they were all gathered around me I clapped my hands together once and said: "Let's get to work."

One thing that was characteristic of most gang hang outs, or at least _I_ think it should be, is the ability to pick up and move out in a hurry. I'd always planned for situations like these, though I never thought that they'd actually happen. So all our belongings were able to be cleared out within an hour of our arrival.

I felt my gut twisting painfully as we pulled away into the predawn light, leaving behind the only home that the Night Hawks had known in over ten years.

…..

"You kids come inside for something to eat! You've been at it for over an hour!" Mom called through the back door and out into the backyard.

I glanced down at my watch. 7:34am. An hour my ass! Try three and a half!

"You heard her guys! Let's get some chow!" They were all too eager to drop what we were doing, organizing the furniture so it actually fit in the shed, and run into the kitchen.

I'd had had most members of the gang over to my house at one point or another so they were all very familiar with my family. They gave brief hellos to a zombie Ella, an all-too-chipper-for-this-time-in-the-morning-on-a-weekend Angel, and Mom.

Fitting about twenty people into our small kitchen was a challenge but we somehow managed. Well, Angel in my lap and Ella practically in Iggy's.

"So," Danielle, a future architectural engineer she assured us, said. "What are we going to do about our monthly meetings?"

Our monthly meetings. That was something I was dreading. We had one at the beginning of every month, so naturally our March one was coming up soon. And I still had no place for us to meet. I could update everyone via text message but it wasn't the same as being able to address all questions and issues (especially the escalating issues right now) face to face. I don't like to hide my face, I like to take on issues head on.

Maybe I should go hunt Grey down for myself.

"I don't know, Danielle." I said with a sigh. "I don't think we'll have a place in time. Everything within the territory is either occupied or watched like a hawk, no pun intended, by the cops. They may not have bugged us at the warehouse but anywhere more public and our asses are theirs."

I hated admitting defeat. So let's call thing a momentary hiatus.

"But the meetings are crucial." She assured me_. Glad to know everyone gets as much out of them as I do_, I thought somewhat bitterly. "A lot of the guys are panicking with the Shadows hunting us down. I mean, I don't know you, but I half expect to be hooded as I walk outside anymore."

"Hooded? Watched like a hawk? What's with all the hawk references?" Iggy, of course, demanded.

Danielle and I wacked him on the side of the head at the same time.

"Hey! What was that for?" he demanded. "Are you PMSing?"

"Iggy, don't you know you are never supposed to say that to a girl?" Ella demanded from her place next to him.

"Yeah, if it's true you are so screwed. Trust me." Ralpf called from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Alright! Sexist comments aside we still have an issue. Who has an idea where we can get together for the meeting?" I asked.

"The gym?" One of the guys suggested.

"Nah, too public." I immediately dismissed it.

"The park?" another suggested.

"Too close to the border. I don't want to take any chances."

"What about the woods behind the school?" Allison piped up. Hmm, that one held some merit. Everyone could get there and nobody would really find us. Only one problem.

"Both the Night Hawks and the Shadows feed that school. Its neutral territory. If we're caught…." I left that to their imaginations.

"But its not the school grounds. And to the west of the school territory is Night Hawk territory." She argued.

I smiled, that was true.

I nodded. "Alright. That will have to do for now." I agreed. "Spread the word. By the old tree that looks like a hunchback witch. We'll meet there Saturday at nine. I'll send a mass text too."

The nodded in agreement. Well having the meeting scheduled made me feel a little better.

**Boring but a necessary filler to show you Max's insecurities as well as set up future events. I'll update soon, maybe even late today, to make up for the boring-ness. Review! **

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to Ari Baecker, who is a girl! Is there actually any guys who read this? Just curious. Also, I had a question on the boundaries of gang territory. Like I've said before, I haven't lived in Jersey for about 8 years but based off of maps I've been writing under the assumption that Night Hawk territory includes Piscataway and the Plainfields and that Shadow territory includes Middlesex County, Bound Brook all the way to Bridgewater where it ends. I don't know if there really is a school on the boundary of what I've made the territories to be but in my mind there is and the woods in back of the school back up to Night Hawk territory while the school itself is split 50-50. Anywhoooo**** this is six pages on Microsoft so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JP owns not me.**

Chapter 17

"So…I saw Iggy coming out of your house the other day." Nudge said quietly during lunch that next Wednesday. I honestly had to wonder how she'd bitten her tongue so long on that. She'd arrived a few minutes after Iggy had left this past weekend. He'd been the last of the gang to leave my house. And if I wasn't mistaken there was a tone of both jealousy and wistfulness in her voice. She'd been brewing over this for the past five days.

As far as Nudge knew, Iggy was a friend from my old neighborhood who occasionally visited. She didn't know that he was my best friend before I'd met her. She didn't know he was like a brother to me. She didn't know how much I wished I could introduce them properly and tell them to go out already. I think she thinks, or thought at any rate, that he was my secret boyfriend. Well, that was before Fang came along. I think she realizes that there's nothing romantic between us now. She'd gotten me to loosen up a bit on the details of my date with Fang and knew I was pretty much head over heels for him. That didn't mean she wasn't still jealous that I got to hang out with Iggy.

"Yeah, he came over." I admitted, taking a bite of my PB&J sandwich and washing down the dry bite with a swig of water. "So what?" I edged on.

"Well…you didn't mention it, that's all." Was her lame excuse.

I scoffed. I couldn't help it. I hated it when people tried to get some information but wouldn't admit it when asked directly. Alright, that probably makes me a hypocrite because I just realized I've done that on more than one occasion…alright! I still hate it! I'll have to stop that. "Just ask your real question, Nudge." I said at last.

She shrugged. "What's going on with you two? I mean, you've got Fang so you're not dating him on the side but you never introduced him to me. Why not? Am I not good enough to meet your old best friend?"

I blinked away my surprise. "What? No, Nudge! It's not that, it's just…you guys are from two _very_ different backgrounds, trust me. I just didn't think you'd want to get into that."

"Different how?" she demanded.

_Damn._ I thought_. I can't exactly explain Iggy's background to her without revealing my own twisted life._

I sighed again. "It's just….things are very different where I used to live. I know it's not that far away but sometimes…sometimes it seems like a different word. Iggy and I grew up in the real dog-eat-dog world. He's a bit…_influenced_ by that."

_Influenced,_ what a stupid way to describe Iggy. I couldn't say he was hardened by it thought because Iggy is one of the most carefree guys I know. I was really screwing this up for the two of them. Who was I to get in the way of two people giving love a shot?

"Really? Because you seem fine. Well, most of the time…your fashion sense is still a bit screwy."

I chuckled. "You know what?" I said suddenly, ready to put my secret on the line for my two best friends. "I'll introduce you guys next time he comes over." I promised.

"Really?" she gasped, her eyes seemed to sparkle, I kid you not.

"Really." I confirmed.

She squealed and gave me one of those awkward sitting-down-hugs.

"Geez, you don't even know him," I pointed out, "why do you want to meet him so badly?" I really was curious. I mean, she'd talked to him a collective two times in my memory, and that was mostly in passing. How come she wanted to talk to him so badly?

Then again, Iggy was the same exact way. Maybe opposites attract. I mean they are two _completely _different people…then again so are Fang and I at times….

I was willing to just let things fall where they may.

"I don't know really." She admitted. "Maybe it's because he's not from around here. You have to admit that gives him some points already. I mean, have you _seen _what we have to choose from around here?" she shuddered. "It's no wonder you've never dated before."

"No, it has nothing to do with where the guy is from; it has to do with the guy himself."

"And the guy that picked your fancy just happened to be from a different county." She smirked.

"'Picked my fancy'? Geez Nudge, are we in _Pride and Prejudice_ now?"

"Is that phrase even used in that book? You're the one who read it." That's true. Between the two of us we make up one complete person. I'm the studious, take charge, defender side while Nudge is the social butterfly who, in her words, 'does magic with a mascara wand'. Mom has often said that if you put us together you have an ideal example of teenagers that scare young couples out of having kids.

That's soooooo over exaggerated. But we can get into a bit of trouble together….

"I can honestly say I have no friggen clue."

It felt good to get back to my friendship with Nudge. Between the stress with the moving the gang and keeping them safe, the new relationship with my mom, and still questioning relationship with Fang (we'd been texting some since our date and were going out again this Saturday, Aiieee!) I hadn't had enough time for Nudge lately.

"I miss this." Nudge said, voicing my thoughts. "Us. We haven't gotten to hang out as much lately. How about we have a sleepover this weekend?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh…not Saturday night…" I trailed off wincing. I had forgotten to tell her about my second date.

"Why not?" she asked in a warning tone that said: it-better-not-be-the-reason-i-think-it-is-because-if-it-is-i-will-kill-you-for-not-telling-me-sooner.

"Um, well…"

"She has a date with Fang." Ella butted in from her side of the table where she and JJ had been watching our entire conversation with slightly bemused looks.

"Ella!" I exclaimed exasperatedly while Nudge looked scandalized.

"And you didn't tell me?" she burst out. "Well then its settled. I'm staying over Friday night and we'll get you ready for your date Saturday. Case closed."

I nodded meekly.

"Um Max…" Ella trailed off.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her through my eyelashes.

"Today is the first…" she trailed off.

"Alright…?"

"So this Friday is the first Friday of the month…" she hissed at me.

"I don't see what…oh." I whispered back. First Friday of the month means I have a monthly gang meeting. The one in the woods outside of my old school. I still had to send out a text to everyone.

"Shit…Nudge I have something to do on Friday night." I admitted in defeat.

"So, what time is it at?"

"Nine."

"And how long will it last?"

"An hour or two?" it came out sounding like a question.

"Then I'll be over at eleven sharp. No excuses." She said in a tone of finality.

"Alright," I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Nudge could be so bossy at times. And this being said by, like, the _queen _of bossy.

That's why we get along so well.

…..

There was a breeze tonight but it did not bring the biting chill of winter wind. I took that and the serious lack of snow as a sign that spring was finally emerging from its wintery prison.

I looked around at my gang, gathered within the circle of bare trees, the only light cast came either from the few flashlights, aimed at me, or the rays of moonlight that permeated the overcast sky.

Behind me stood the old stalwart tree that everyone, and by that I mean generations of people, said looked like an old witch.

Everyone gathered before me looked forlorn, missing our old warehouse no doubt. But it was my job as leader to perk them up, to give them hope.

"Alright guys!" I called for their attention. "Let me start of by saying that I'm not going to lie to you."

"That's comforting," Iggy muttered from the front row. I tossed a rock at him, soliciting an 'ompf' from him before I continued.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to lie to you. By doing so I fully acknowledge what a crappy situation we are in. I'd be stupid if I denied it, and we all know I'm not stupid, right?" I demanded from them.

There were several nervous chuckles. I glared mockingly at them before I continued.

"We're in a tough spot. We've dealt with a lot over these past few years, but mostly it was territorial. We want nothing more than to keep our borders where they are and keep everyone inside it safe. We haven't tried to encroach on any other gang's territory but that hasn't stopped them from trying to one up us. We are a strong gang, the strongest out there if you ask me. I'm not being prideful. I'm being truthful. A strong gang is one that sticks together. A group of people with a common cause and determination. We have all of that. We are a _family. _I see every one of you as a brother or sister who I would do anything for. And I know you'd return that favor. It's because of this relationship that we're going to make it through this hellish situation and come out strong. It may seem like we're down now, but we're not out of the game. We need to buck up and stay strong. I want everyone to come up with some suggestions for meeting places. It doesn't have to be permanent but it has to be on our territory and it has to be safe. You all have my number, and you all know where I live. No matter the day or the time you have a safe place to come to. Remember that."

There were smiles and nods everywhere. See? It just takes a little bit of a pep talk!

"That was good." Iggy said, pulling me aside from where I mingled with the gang an hour or so later. I really had to get going, Nudge would be at my house soon. "That's why you're the leader. You know what to say. Even if you have to sound corny while doing it." He smirked.

"The truth can be corny. Way to ruin a perfect Hallmark moment." I elbowed him playfully.

He managed to avoid getting my elbow to his stomach and got it in his arm instead.

"What's on the agenda for the weekend?" he asked. "I figure we could hang out. Get Gazzy and Angel together to watch some movies. Gazzy needs someone to hang out with. Mom says if she finds him with another bomb she's going to ship him to military school."

I chuckled. Iggy's little brother was so like him it was uncanny. They both had a gift of turning anything into a bomb. I'm serious, I could lock the two of them in a room with nothing more than a rubber band, some toothpaste, and a potato and they'd still make it explode. It was what made them so endering.

"I can't." I said apologetically. "Nudge is sleeping over tonight and I'm busy tomorrow night. We can hang Sunday if Angels in bed by eight."

"You have a full agenda. What's going on Saturday night? If it doesn't involve Nudge I have to know. You two do everything together."

"Not everything." I defended myself, noting the feeble undercurrent of jealousy that laced his words. "I do just as much here, with you guys, as I do with here."

"Then allow me to rephrase: what are you doing that involves neither of your usual parties?"

_Like that made any more sense_, I thought snidely. I opened my mouth to lie but then stopped. It's not like I'm not allowed to date. It's not like I have to keep it a secret from Iggy either. He's my friend. It's funny how, when something different happens you immediately want to make up some excuse, to lie about it, when the truth will not get you in trouble.

So I tried the truth. "I have a date." I said matter-of-factly.

He stared at me, shocked, for a moment before getting that mischievous look in his eyes that alerted me to the upcoming mockery.

"A date? A _date? _The Maximum Martinez has a date? And who is the unfortunate fixation of your infatuation?"

"You know, using big words doesn't make you sound smarter. Actually, you tend to sound like a little boy using big words so he can play with the big boys. Here's a bit of advice for you Iggy," I leaned closer to him. "You still don't measure up."

He scoffed. "You wouldn't know that, now, would you Maxie?" I slapped him and he chuckled. "Seriously, do I know the guy?" now he was sounding like my best friend again.

"I don't know." I admitted. "His name's F- Nick." I said slowly.

He snickered. "Fnick?" I slapped him again. I think he was growing immune to my slaps now a days.

"I call him Fang but his name is Nick." I clarified.

"Well I know neither a Fang nor a Nick so I need to vet this guy."

"You most certainly do not." I glared. "I can make decisions on my own thank you very much."

"I guess you can." He admitted.

"Gee what gave it away? The fact that I've survived seventeen years of life or the fact that I'm you leader?"

"Both I guess. But some of that is ruined by your friendship with moi!"

I couldn't argue with that. I really couldn't.

"So, all of this aside, do you want to hang out Sunday? Afternoon." He assured me.

"I guess." Then inspiration struck. "Nudge can come over too. The three of us can hang out while Gazzy and Angel play."

"Nudge?" he demanded.

"Yes Nudge. The girl you're always making cow eyes at. Its time I introduced the two of you properly. And as long as you behave yourself, I.E. you don't tell her anything about the gang, then I see no reason why you can't meet for real."

He got a sappy smile on his face.

"I'd really like that Max." he whispered.

**Alright. It's not this chapter, and probably no the next, but there will be some Niggy coming up sooner or later, as you can tell. Let me know what you think about that! Where their relationship could go. I mean, I've got a rough outline but any stories you want to contribute would be awesome! Review!**

**Peace! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Great reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: These things depress me….**

Chapter 18

I pulled into my driveway and stashed my motorcycle in my garage about two minutes before Nudge pulled into my driveway.

She bounced out of her VW Bug in a mass of caramel curls, one arm clutching a unicorn pillow pet, named Charlie after some Charlie the Unicorn crap, the other clutching her, as I called it, closet-to-go.

"Perfect timing!" she beamed as we walked around to the side door that let into the kitchen, directly across from the door to my basement bedroom.

"Mom I'm home and Nudge is here! We'll be in my room!" I called as we entered.

"Have fun!" her voice echoed from her bedroom upstairs.

Nudge and I made our way down to my room. She dropped her stuff on my chase lounge, a perfectly good piece of furniture for a friend to sleep on at a sleep over, and went to lie on my bed. In the five years that I'd known Nudge and had sleepovers with her she'd never once opted for the chase lounge. She'd always shared the bed with me. She insisted that it was perfectly comfortable this way. Psshh for her maybe, but I'd awarded Nudge the Reckless Sleeping award during our third sleepover when I'd realized that she always thrashed around in her sleep and she wasn't just having a bad dream.

"So, where were you tonight?" She asked me.

I didn't lie. I hedged around the truth.

"I was hanging out with some friends from my old neighborhood." I offered up, hoping that my lack of hesitation made it more believable.

"Oh, alright. Hey! I was thinking and well first of all I need to know where you're going on your date and then I can dress you accordingly, but as of right now I have three possible outfits under the categories of dinner, meet the family, or, as you two apparently go for, nature adventure. Do you have any idea where you're going because I was leaning more towards—"

"Nudge!" I interrupted.

"What?"

"Let's just hang out, the two of us, like old times. You know movies, junk food, the works. Nothing else."

"But this is _important! _I need time to prepare!"

"Well then we'll pick up this conversation at noon tomorrow. That gives you five hours to torment me before my date."

"Fine," she grumbled.

I smirked. "You have to spend the night the entire weekend though because then I have to help you get ready for your date."

"Ha! Like I'd let you help me get ready for my date….wait. What date?"

My smirk widened into a full out grin. "The one I set up for you and Iggy."

Silence.

Then…

"What?" she screeched. "As of when? Where? Why? How? Thank you!"

I laughed, feeling elated that I could bring two of my friends so much joy.

"Well, technically it's a play date for Angel and his brother Gazzy but I said I was inviting you and I figured we'd go to the park where I'd offer to go buy Angel and Gazzy ice cream or something and leave the two of you to your own devices." Damn, that was almost a Nudge worthy speech.

"Oh mi geeee!" she laughed and launched herself at me, gripping me in a strong hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"I hope you know that I'd do anything for you Nudge. You're my best friend." Oh now why was I getting all sentimental. Maybe having my life go all screwy makes me need something stable. Like a best friend. Sure lets go with that. I am not getting soft!

"I know," she assured me.

For the rest of the night Nudge and I watched old movies like Indiana Jones during which Nudge kept a running narrative saying that even though he was in his sixties now Harrison Ford was hot.

"It has something to do with the hat and whip." She assured me.

"Iggy doesn't have either of those." I pointed out.

"Yet." She giggled. I didn't want to know what my best girl friend had planned for my best guy friend. They would make a very…interesting couple.

We finally fell asleep around five in the morning and were woken up by Angel and Ella jumping on the bed.

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's nearly noon!" Angel said in a sing song voice.

"Go away spawn of satin!" I cried, pulling Tootie, my own turtle pillow pet, over my face.

"Hey if we're spawn of satin that makes you one too!" Ella cried out.

"We already knew that." Nudge mumbled from underneath Charlie. I flung a wild hand out and came up with a satisfying 'oompf'.

"Mom made chocolate chip pancakes." Angel offered up.

Nudge and I sat ramrod straight for a moment before exchanging glances and practically pole vaulting off my bed and up to the kitchen, my devious sisters crackling behind us. By the time they came up to the kitchen Nudge and I both had a stack of pancakes and were shoving them down our throats.

"I feel like I just got transported into one of those nature documentaries." Ella said, grabbing Angel by the shoulders and shoving her behind her back. "Don't disturb the feral lionesses as they chow down on their coveted meals. One false move is perceived as a threat and they will lunge for your throat." Ella said in a deep, serious voice. I glared at her. "Run Angel, run!" she gasped, pushed Angel towards the living room. They ran cackling madly while I continued to glare. Mom, who was standing at the stove, just laughed at their antics.

"You girls act more and more like your father with each passing day," she commented.

I had to smile at that. I always loved when Mom said we were like Dad. It made me feel more connected to him.

"Hey Dr. M, these are really good! Thanks for making them. I mean, I know it's technically not breakfast anymore; actually it's more like lunch, but…hey! Its lunch time Max! Noon! Ha, I get to start bugging you about your date!"

"Greaaaat," I rolled my eyes while Mom smiled fondly at Nudge. She loved her. She'd always liked that she was a part of my normal life, the non-gang one, but it was hard to not like Nudge. I'm sure that if Nudge was in my gang, something I couldn't even fathom, that Mom would like her anyway. Nudge has one of those personalities that makes it impossible to hate her. Not that you didn't want to gag her now and then but never hate her.

"So where are you guys going?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Do you just follow this guy blindly?" she demanded.

"I think its kinda fun not knowing where we're going." I admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"You hate surprises." Nudge pointed out.

I shrugged. "Usually."

"Oh, Max has it bad for Fang!" Ella called from the living room.

"Shut up twerp!" I snapped, jokingly.

"Ouch, that hurt. Seriously Max, I might need therapy for that one." She called back.

"Good, go get somebody to shrink that large head of yours."

"Full of great quips to use on you!"

"Or that big ego!"

"Enough!" Nudge interrupted. "We have a serious issue at hand. We need to make you presentable."

I looked down at my teenage mutant ninja turtle pj bottoms and white short sleeved shirt, and shrugged.

"I could go in what I'm wearing for all I care." I pointed out.

Nudge looked scandalized.

"Ella," she called. "I might need your help."

…..

After being poked, plucked, and prodded for hours Ella and Nudge deemed me worthy of a 'casual date'. I really didn't want to know what I'd go through for a fancy date.

I ended up wearing an old batman quarter sleeved shirt I had, dark jeans, and converse. **(A/N pic on profile)** Nudge had been a bit put off by my choice for a shirt but she had deemed it better than my first pick. A shirt that said 'Yes I'm a blond, no I'm not easy'. And it was loads better than the pink shirts that she'd brought for me to wear.

It's called compromise, people!

"I really have to get going," I said as Nudge came at me with more makeup.

"Why doesn't he just pick you up here?" She asked as he gestured for Ella to hold me still.

"Bec-aaa-ss I –iin' –ell 'im 'ere I 'ive'" I said as she attacked my lips with lip gloss.

"Why not?" Nudge was a pro at understanding anyone who talked while putting on makeup. She considered it girl speak.

Nudge and I had an ongoing language war. She was fluent in three languages: English, fashion, and girl talk. I was fluent in five languages: English, Spanish, sarcasm, cussing, and Maxinese. Yes, I made up my own language.

"'eee ca' s'," she pulled away and I was able to talk normally again. "Because I still don't know him too well."

"Yet you let him take you on a secret date."

"It's not exactly secret. I didn't ask where we were going." That was because he'd told me not to bother, he wouldn't tell me.

"Whatever. You're just strange." She said loftily.

"We—" Ella began.

"Yes, yes, 'we already knew that', you're like a broken record Ella." I informed her.

She smirked at me. Weird little sister. I couldn't help but be fond of her.

"Okay, you're done. You can go. I'll be here when you get home!" Nudge assured me as she pushed me towards the stairs.

Released from my fashionista friend's presence I quickly scampered up the stairs to meet Fang.

**Wow, I'm getting better at these longer chapters. I missed writing so much in one chapter. Hope you guys did too! I know I already did one date with Max and Fang but I wanted to add another one because I need to show how they grow to trust one another. I promise it's not going to be just a collection of dates between the two of them. I'd hate that just as much as you would. So next chapter….may even have some Fang POV in it! Who knows? Anyway! Review! I wanna see if we can make it 300 by next chapter! **

**Peace! **


	20. Chapter 19

**7 pages on Microsoft, I'm telling you guys, I'm getting better! And thanks for the reviews! We passed 300! Now lets aim for 325 by next chapter if possible! **

**Disclaimer: This thing is like a broken record…**

Chapter 19

FANG POV:

"Yo Fang! Before you take off I need you to take care of Wills and Gathers for me." Grey called as I attempted to make an unnoticed exit through the back door. Usually I'm very good at mysteriously disappearing, it's like I blend into the background a lot. As it was I sighed and nodded to Grey, not that he saw because of his damn obsession with that computer, and headed out to the main room.

By 'take care of Wills and Gathers' he wanted me to kick their butts over 'disobeying' him. They refused to stalk a couple of Night Hawk girls. I was in agreement with them, that's why I'm just going to pretend I did and talk to them instead.

The Shadows are split into two very defined factions. Those who follow Grey, and those who'd rather follow me. It's a pretty even split. About forty on each side, but I have a few more. Not that Grey knows anything, we kept it on the down low. I don't want any trouble with Gray, I just want to survive my senior year and take off for college. Get away from the Shadows. It's not like they aren't my family or anything, I just don't like being told what to do, especially if it involves stalking innocent people and their little siblings.

The Night Hawks haven't even done anything to deserve Gray's cruelty. They stay in their territory and don't bother us unless we bother them first. I guess the main issue is the high school. Both Shadows and Night Hawks recruit there so there's always some room for dispute. If I were in Grey's position I'd call a truce. From what I can tell the leader, some guy named Max, is pretty reasonable. He kicks our asses if we do anything wrong (not that that has happened to me personally, but I've seen the bruises of those who have) but if we called a truce I don't see why we couldn't exist without issue.

I found Wills and Gathers idly playing lacrosse around back of the warehouse. There was a small crowd, a few of which were Greys.

Guess that means I have to make it seem authentic. I waded through the small crowd and caught Gathers eye, motioning for him and will to follow me around the corner. It only took them a few moments to piece together what was going on. They dropped their heads, eyes downcast, and followed me around the graffiti brick exterior of the warehouse, blocking the others from our view.

"Grey sending you to teach us a lesson?" Wills asked once we were out of sight. He leaned up against the brick wall and watched me. He was my polar opposite. He had blond hair, green eyes, and was about five inches shorter than me. Gathers was similar in build. They were for all intents and purposes my wing men.

I nodded in reply.

"So does that me we have to give ourselves some bruises or just say you chewed us out?"

"Nobody would believe that." Gathers interrupted. "The guy barley says a word. He's more action." He turned to Wills. "Give me a black eye."

"No," I interrupted. "No bruises, no rebuking. Just keep low for now."

"This guy is driving me crazy." Gathers informed me.

"He's not just driving you crazy, _he is_ crazy!" Wills hissed.

I kept silent but nodded my agreement. Grey was getting too power hungry. I didn't want to take over, if I did I'd either have to balance college and a gang next year, not too hard if I went to Rutgers, or I'd have to put someone else in charge. I don't know who I'd delegate my duty to. But I don't have to worry about that. Five more months and I'd be able to officially start college. I don't know that things will go too far by then.

"Just go home for now." I suggested. "Stay away for a while, until the next meeting if you can." I said as I turned around and headed for my car.

"Hey! You're leaving?" Wills called after me.

I didn't answer and they jogged to catch up to me.

"If you are can you at least give me a lift home?" he continued.

"Can't. I'm late meeting someone." I said shortly.

"Oh?" he asked, pulling me to a halt. "And who would that be?"

"Your mother!" Gathers interrupted.

We both rolled our eyes. "Really?" Wills snapped. "Out of all the good jokes you could have used you picked that one?" he snorted but let it drop as he turned back to me. "Who is it?"

I shrugged. They were my two best friends so I figured I at least owed it to them to know that I was seeing someone. Is that what I'm doing? Seeing someone? I mean, I've only seen Max a few times, only went out with her once, but it was a great date. A great kiss.

That makes me sound like I'm head over heels for her. It's not that I don't want to be, it's just that it seems too soon after just meeting someone. If there's one thing that anyone knows about me, it's that I think everything through.

"I have a date." I admitted as I unlocked the door to my car.

"What?"

"Whoa!"

They said at the same time.

"Since whe—" Gathers slapped his hand over Wills's mouth.

"What he means to say is who is the unfortunate girl that has caught your attention?" he smirked.

I glared at him. "Nobody you know." I said matter-of-factly.

"You sure?"

"Positive. She's not from around here." I said as I got in my car.

"Wait, what's she like?" Wills asked, catching the door before it closed.

I hesitated for a moment. "I don't know." I admitted. "But I'm going to find out."

….

Max was waiting at the diner by the time I pulled in. She was leaning casually against her Ford Focus. I smirked as I saw what she was wearing; she really was unlike other girls. A stereotypical girl would try and dress up for a date, Max just wore casual clothing, jeans and a Batman t-shirt. Not that she didn't look amazing in it. I just liked how she acted like herself around me.

"And I thought I was running late," she informed me as I stepped out of my beat up old Buick.

I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized.

She just shrugged and walked over to me.

"So where is this mystery date taking place? Is that your thing, by the way? Mysterious dates and personalities? Because mysterious can become predictable if you stick to it too often."

I smirked at her conundrum and opened the passenger door for her. She didn't move, just glared at me. I sighed and shut the door, stepping away. She smirked and opened the door for herself before sliding in.

I made my way around to my side of the car, ignoring the muttered 'sexist pig' comment she made.

It was actually a nice day out so I opened the windows of my car as we drove. Max and I stayed in a comfortable silence. That was something I'd come to really like about her in our short relationship. She didn't feel the need to fill a silence with words. Very few people could pull of a comfortable silence, usually it's just awkward. But not with Max.

I'd thought really hard about where I would take Max. I'd thought about cliché dates like the movies, dinner, hell even the mall, but none of those were good.

So I'd thought of something slightly unorthodox for the early stages of the relationship, but by the way Max's eyes lit up as I pulled up to the course, I knew I'd made a good choice.

"Paintball?" she tried for nonchalance but I could hear the curiosity and excitement beneath it.

"Yup," I didn't bother trying to open the door for her; she was out before I even was.

"You know me so well," she said dramatically as we made our way to the sign in.

I'd called ahead and made sure that there was a reservation for the two of us. Paintball wars are usually held in groups so we were put on a smaller course, just for us to goof off and have color filled, pain inducing fun.

The guy signed us in, doing a double take at Max before catching my eye and getting on with his job of supplying us with the equipment, telling us how to use it, and reading us the rules and the riot act.

Then he set us loose and the real fun began.

…..

MAX POV

As soon as the bell rang I dove behind one of the oddly shaped inflatable barriers. I couldn't help the exhilarated smile that split my face behind my mask as I peeked around the corner into the seemingly deserted course. Fang was probably the only guy who would have thought to bring me to a paintball course.

It was perfect.

I didn't see Fang. He was always so quiet; he would definitely have an advantage here. I cast another cautious look around before I slinked out from behind the barrier and traded it for a triangular one, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of Fang. It was strangely quiet, maybe like the calm before a storm. I felt the hair on my neck prickle and dove aside just as three bright green paint balls exploded on the barrier where I had been hiding. On the side I'd been hiding behind!

I turned and aimed at where the shots had come from, catching just a glimpse of black before Fang dove behind the center barrier, a big X.

I started to circle, keeping behind the barriers as best I can while moving quickly and stealthy. I quickly realized that my only chance would be to draw him out, he had eyes on me where I only had a vague idea of where he could be by now. So I stepped into the open, hoping that I'd feel him watching before he took a shot.

I felt like a sitting duck, a feeling I did not like, but I relished the challenge before me.

I heard the slight sound of footsteps and turned and fired just as Fang dove behind an inflatable.

_Damn, I was so close. Oh well, at least I know where you are now!_

I took refuge behind the closest barrier and took aim. He was behind a cylindrical shaped barrier and I could see around it for the most part, I'd be able to see him move. Likewise, I was in the same situation.

"You know," I called conversationally. "It's not exactly fair when you move around like a ghost half the time. I can't here you on a good day, let alone when you're _trying _to stay hidden."

"Yeah, well your fast, so it kind of evens out." He called back.

It's true, I am pretty darn fast. I smile behind my mask. I know the game lasts a max of twenty minutes. My guess is that we've been in here for about ten. We could keep trying to hide, or we could just bombard each other. Hmmm, which to choose.

I decided to keep this up for another five minutes before blowing it to hell and having multicolored fun.

I slipped out from behind my barrier and made a break for one closer to him. He wasted three more paintballs on me. I turned and fired too, mostly because I wanted to, not because I thought I'd get a lucky shot.

A bell in the background alerted us that we had five minutes left. That's when I went all kamikaze and ran towards his barrier, running around the side and shooting the hell out of him, ignoring the several paintballs that made impact on my gear protected body.

I have to say, it was probably some of the most fun I've ever had. By the time the bell rang both Fang and I were covered from head to toe in neon splatter. Me green, him blue.

I was in a fit of laughter by the time we were turning in our gear. The stinging sensation on multiple impacts was fading.

Fang was smiling when he took off his mask too. A full-fledged smile. One that I've seen maybe once since I've known him. I wish I could have taken a picture.

"That was awesome!" I fist punched the air and he chuckled, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. What? Those masks, that running? It got hot!

"I think we'll both be feeling this in the morning," he commented, examining a particularly nasty bruise that was already forming on his arm.

"It's just something to remember me by." I said loftily as we headed to his car.

"Yeah, like I could forget you," he muttered when he thought I was out of hearing range. I bit back a smile.

….

We ended up eating a later dinner at the diner. It was nine o'clock and we were some of the only people there. Fang had greeted the waitress and the man behind the grill before putting in our orders and coming to sit by me in a booth in the back.

I felt kind of awkward, like we were being supervised on our date. Fang just ignored his two co-workers and acted like we were the only two people here. Which, aside from this older couple, an elderly woman, and a man in a rumpled business suit, we were.

"I've never played paintball before," I commented when he sat down. I was idly pressing on some of the welts-turning-bruises on my arms. He caught my hands.

"Don't do that." He said lightly. "And you wouldn't know. You're pretty good at the avoiding people part."

"I think my targeting skills were pretty good too," I smirked, remembering my artwork at the end of the game. The one that Fang was the canvas for. "I don't know why you stick to black. Neon blue might be another color to consider adding to your color wheel."

"Just like you should consider green," he smirked right back.

"Touché." I muttered. He leaned back against the booth and stared at me.

"Not that I'm not enjoying how stalker-ish you look right now, but _why_ are you staring at me?" I demanded, blushing lightly at the attention.

He shrugged.

"You do that a lot, the shrugging, not the stalking." I said idly.

He got a funny look on his face but it was gone faster than I could blink.

"Fang your orders up!" someone called from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and disappeared from the booth, returning a minute later with two milkshakes, a plate of fries, and two sandwiches.

"Yumm!" I practically swooned at the sight of food. I took a big bite of my sandwich and was chowing down on some fries when I realized Fang was staring at me again.

I blushed harder than before and glared at him, and pointed to his untouched food.

"Well if you're going to stare you might as well make it meal time entertainment." He smirked and took a purposefully big bite of his sandwich.

We talked mindlessly after that. We talked about school and how we wanted to go to college, we talked about what we wanted to do for a future career. Fang's apparently pretty good with computers. I never would have pegged him for a computer geek. Eh, he's my computer geek. Wait…_my _computer geek? Now I'm getting all possessive.

We talked about music we liked, he made fun of my obsession over Liam Rooney and I told him he was a closet Taylor Swift fan. It was pretty funny, the look of horror he got on his face. He shut up about Liam after that.

I don't know what I expected out of a date with Fang. If anything I shouldn't have expected _anything. _He surprised me last time. I didn't know he was capable of doing it again. The paintball war was awesome but I found myself enjoying just talking to him even more. Which is weird considering the fact that I usually hate talking about myself, especially when I have to lie. But I never told an outright lie to Fang, I worked the truth a bit, giving him convoluted answers, but never a blatant lie.

I was sad when I realized that the diner was closing and we'd have to leave. I really didn't want to say goodbye.

Fang and I stood between our cars, putting off saying our actual goodbyes. But I was getting a bit cold.

Eventually he broke the silence. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Definitely." I bobbed my head like a bobble head. Then the words just burst from my mouth before I could stop them. "Hey tomorrow I'm taking my little sister to the park with some friends. Do you want to tag along?"

He looked a little surprised but then he nodded. "Sure,"

"Cool," I felt my heart squeeze happily. "Meet me at the main gate to Cedar Brook Park tomorrow at two."

He nodded again. Then, before I could blink, he'd leaned in and kissed me swiftly. I stood there stunned for a second. His lips sent small electric shocks through my system. He smiled softly and whispered "Goodnight," before ducking into his car and taking off, leaving me breathless and eager for tomorrow.

**FAX! Its actually surprisingly hard to write in Fangs POV so if you have any tips I'd love to hear them! Review! **

**Peace!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay so my stupid traffic graph thing is broken again. Soooo sad. Oh well! I got a good amount of reviews from the last chapter so thank you guys! I'm glad you liked the second date!Also to "One Who Tries to Predict Plots " let me just say that while your ideas were interesting and had a few similarities to what I have in mind, don't go guessing too hard. :) It was interesting to read what you thought though. **

**Disclaimer: If I wished upon a star….I would own Max Ride…but sadly I do not, so myyyyyyyy liiiiiiiffeee suuucccckkksss! **

Chapter 20

"Oh my god did you get into a fight?" Nudge burst as I slipped into my bedroom. "Oh my god did he hit you? Oh what an ass I can't believ—"

"Nudge, what the hell! We went _paintballing_! _Calmarse!_ Calm down! " I couldn't believe my friend. Not only did she think that Fang had hit me, but she thought that I'd actually _let _him do it.

"Oh, well then….did you have fun? Oh I bet you did, you seem like the kind of person who'd like that kind of thing, not that I would. I mean, I might get paint on my clothes! Not only that but I don't do bruises too well. I'm like a peach, well not in color but my skin bruises easily just like one and-"

I tuned her out as I went and grabbed some PJs from my drawer and ducked into the closet to change. I'm not shy around Nudge; I just can't let her see my tattoo.

Once I came out I flopped down on the bed next to her where she continued to go in a roundabout conversation, shifting between asking me questions about my date and getting off topic in some manner.

"By the way," I said after I'd listened to her go on and on about sparkly nail polish for about fifteen minutes. "I invited Fang to hang out with us tomorrow. We'll watch the kids while you get time with Iggy."

"What?" she demanded. "You've finally decided to introduce him to Angel?" I couldn't place the tone of her voice. Was she mad? Did she just want to spend time with Iggy and make sure I had no distractions with the kids? Now that I thought of it like that it made sense. I should tell Fang not to come. I should tell him I need to focus on baby sitting and that…She grabbed me in a hug. "You're finally starting to trust men! I'm so proud!" she fanned herself like the drama queen she has the ability to be.

Did not see that one coming.

…..

"Oh my god, oh my god, _ohmigod!_" Nudge gasped, pacing back and forth. One minute she was sitting on my bed, the next she was across the room, then she was on the chase lounge, then back on the bed. "I'm so _nervous! _How's my hair? And my outfit? What about my makeup? Oh my god I put too much on didn't I? I look like a tramp, oh _shit!_"

"Nudge, your fine. You look great, though you're crazy if you think you won't be cold, you hair and makeup are amazing, and you have no reason to be nervous." I said, playing the supportive friend. Then of course I had to add a little Max personality to that. "I don't know why you're nervous anyway, you've gone on plenty of dates."

"But not with anyone with _promise._" She assured me.

Well _I_ wouldn't say Iggy has promise but to each their own…

Nudge continued. "I mean those guys were _nice, _I wouldn't date anyone who wasn't, but, I don't know, Iggy just seems different." She got a goofy smile on her face, much like the one Iggy gets when he thinks about her.

"He is different." I agreed, mostly muttering to myself.

"How so?" she asked, picking up on my quiet words.

"You'll see." I assured her.

….

Cedar Brook Park is in Plainfield New Jersey and a few extra miles away from where I live, but it's a nice nature park and I take Angel there quite a bit. We took Nudges car and pulled into the parking at exactly two o' clock.

I could see Iggy already, leaning up against his mom's blue Volvo, Gazzy at his side. Angel _and _Nudge started bouncing up and down excitedly. I snorted. Then I saw Fangs car parked further in the parking lot and I felt like jumping too.

I untangled myself from the front seat of Nudges car and let Angel out. She zipped right past me and hugged Iggy and Gazzy while Nudge and I followed at a slower pace.

Nudge stood out already. While I was taking advantage of the nice weather to wear regular jeans and a light jacket, Nudge was taking it to the extreme. She had on an off the shoulder black shirt, white pants, and flats. **(A/N pic on profile.) **Iggy's eyes bugged when he saw her.

I'll give it to Nudge, she could keep her cool pretty well. I know on the inside her stomach is in knots and she feels like bursting out of her skin, but on the outside she is the picture of composure.

I stop and stand between my two best friends.

"Iggy, you remember Nudge." I said as I wave to Gazzy who's already whispering mischievously to Angel.

He nodded, trying to keep steady but I see his Adams apple bob as he swallows nervously. This is a guy who can take down a man three times his size and he's nervous for a date.

I don't know why, but I found it kinda sweet.

In that overly sentimental BS way.

I see Fang heading over to us and I wave energetically. Probably too much energy behind that wave, and he knows it because he smirks.

He draws up length with me and I am once again obligated to preform introductions.

"Fang, you remember Nudge." I motioned to Nudge who smiled sweetly and waved. Fang nodded in return. "This is Iggy, his brother Gazzy, and my sister Angel. Guys, this is Fang."

"Oh wait! This is Fnick!" Iggy cracked. "Nice to meet you man," he shakes Fangs hand.

Fangs face is as closed off as stone. Mr. Emotionless Rock…

"And if you say that again I'll be obligated to call you Figgy." He retorts.

I can't hold back my giggle. Neither can Angel whose laugh is like tinkling bells to my ears. Iggy appraises him for a minute before nodding.

"I like you," he says. "You don't take any crap, I can tell. How the hell are you with Max? She gives nothing _but_ crap."

"Hey!" I objected while everyone laughed. Every god damn one of them. I punched Iggy in the arm.

"I don't know, honestly." Fang answered.

"Well at least he's honest." I said snidely and grabbed Angel's hand, who grabbed Gazzy's hand, before walking into the park.

Fang kept pace easily while Nudge and Iggy trailed behind at a slower pace.

"So, you're setting them up." Fang said quietly as we pulled ahead. I let go of Angel's hand and let her skip along in front of me.

"Well, technically…" I said like a valley girl. Then sighed and gave him the dish. "Nudge think's I'm helping her and Iggy thinks I'm helping him. They both want it so I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh," was all he said. But I saw the smile playing at his lips.

Angel and Gazzy were leaning together whispering something. I hoped they weren't up to anything. Those two could get into it big time if they felt like it. I heard Iggy and Nudge talking quietly from a few yards behind us. The distance kept growing.

"She looks a lot like you," Fang said suddenly.

"Huh?"

Brilliant I know.

"Your sister. You two look a lot alike."

"Yeah. We look like our dad. My other sister looks more like Mom." I said matter of factly, thinking of Ella's deep chocolate hair and almond colored skin, compared to my blond hair and light skin tone. I'm so colorlessly blah. Ella and Nudge, hell, even _Fang _have beautiful skin tones. I'm like any old Plain Jane out there. But it does make me look a lot like my dad. I remember when he took me to bring you child to work day once. I was nine and he worked at some corporate building, working his way up the ranks, and wherever we went people would stop to comment on how much I was 'my father's daughter'. I still think about that day a lot. Especially when I see other kids with their dads.

"What happened to him?" Fang asked curiously. "I remember you saying he died but how, if you don't mind my asking."

I winced slightly but answered honestly. "He was killed in a convenience store robbery a few years back. Some kid got drunk and thought he'd nab a few bucks. Dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Fang didn't say anything. Somehow that was better than him being one of those guys who says their sorry or that they know how I feel. Because nobody does. Nobody can even begin to _fathom _what I feel. And if you don't know how I feel how can you be sorry for it?

Instead he laces his fingers through mine. My skin prickles in contact with his and I like how our hands fit together.

"Thanks," I say.

"For what?"

"For not saying 'I'm sorry'."

He just nods.

Angel and Gazzy look back at us, evil glints in their eyes. Then they take off running, Angel yelling "Catch us if you can," behind them.

I start running, pulling Fang with me by our connected hands. I'm a fast runner, one of the fastest in school, and Fang keeps up with me. I'm impressed. Then again the two kids we're chasing are pretty fast too for their short legs.

We chase them down the paved pathway, dodging moms pushing strollers, rollerblades with their dogs, and other random couples. We pass through the trees and around the lake. We could catch the kids if we really wanted to, but running feels so good after a winter locked up inside, and Angel and Gazzy are having a blast thinking that they're beating us.

We end our chase at the playground. A small square of wood chip covered earth with a play set, some slides, monkey bars, and a set of swings. Angel and Gazzy immediately head for the monkey bars as I idle my way to the swings.

I drop Fangs hand and plop down on the nearest swing, taking in deep lungful's of pine scented air as I close my eyes.

Chains rattle nearby and I know without looking that Fang has taken the swing next to me.

I start pumping my legs, stirring motion from the swing beneath me. I listen to the sounds of the park around me. We lost Nudge and Iggy way back and I knew that it would take them at least ten minutes of walking for them to get here. I heard little kids giggling in the background, yelling for their mothers to watch them as the climb, for their dads to catch them as they come down the slide. I hear dogs barking and people chatting. All the life that comes with Spring.

_This is what I stand for_, I thought randomly. _Life and people being happy, being able to live freely, that's what the Night Hawks stand for. Being yourself and being safe. _It really is a good thing to stand for.

"Max look!" Angel giggled. I opened my eyes and looked for Angel as I swung backwards on the swing. From this height I could see the entire little playground in a bird's eye view, as if I was a real Hawk. And my eyes zone in on the two little blond heads and their bodies which hang upside down from the monkey bars.

"Be careful you two." I said in my no-nonsense leader tone. They grinned widely and dropped from the bars, heading over to a tire swing instead.

"They're a handful." Fang commented from beside me. The chains on the swings squeaked in my ear and I had to struggle to hear his quiet voice over them. But I'm pretty sure I could pick out Fangs voice anywhere.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But it's worth it. They're good kids."

"They seem like it."

"Does it get lonely?" I asked suddenly. "Being an only child? I mean, I have two sisters. I don't know the meaning of the word 'silence'."

He thought for a second, staring out at the park.

"It does, but I have a big family." It sounded like those words were supposed to mean more than they did to me, but I had no clue what exactly I was missing. "I wouldn't mind a sibling though."

"Well I'd be happy to lend you Ella." I offered.

He snorted.

"You're lucky you have them." He assured me.

"Yeah. I really am."

…..

"Max! We're hungry!" Gazzy complained about twenty minutes later.

"You're always hungry." I said in an equally whiney voice.

"Yeah, but my tummy's growling!" he shot back.

"It's true." Angel said from where she stood next to him. "I can hear it. It sounds like a wolf when you get too close to its cubs. Or you when someone eats your cookies, Max." I glared at her while Fang made a choking sound. Trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his laughter.

"Fine. We'll get you a hotdog or something."

They cheered.

There was always a vendor around here that sold lunch items. We headed away from the playground and south where he set up his cart by the lake.

Angel came up to me and grabbed my right hand. Gazzy grabbed my left. These kids were so cute sometimes. Sure they could be a royal pain in the ass, but they were _my _royal pains in the ass. I always saw Gazzy as a type of brother. I've babysat him enough, I see him on every birthday and holiday, and most weekends.

We may make a motley family, but we were a strong one.

The cart was busy and by the time we got to the front of the line my very shallow pool of patients has all but evaporated.

I ordered the kids a hotdog each and Fang and me some shaved ice. Blueberry because that's the best.

Fang tried to pay. He pulled his wallet out while I was handing the hotdogs to the begging kids at my feet. I caught him though and hip bumped him out of the way while I paid. Muttering about what a sexist world we live in.

"Sorry man," the hotdog guy said. "Maybe next time." Fang rolled his eyes at me as we headed to sit under the shade of a big oak tree.

I was starting to wonder if I should do one of those…what had Nudge called it? _Safety call _when I realized that it probably wouldn't work because neither Iggy nor Nudge could probably hear a phone ring over Nudges incessant babbling. The safety call would have been to Iggy.

I happily ate my shave ice as I looked out across the smooth surface of the lake and leaned against the stalwart trunk of the old tree, my shoulder touching Fangs. A fish occasionally jumped out, breaking the placid surface.

I was having a great day. Just hanging out with Fang was fun. We didn't need to be doing anything extreme like snowball fights thirty feet off the ground or paintballing, we just needed each other's company.

That was something I think I'll always want.

"You look like a Smurf." Fang whispered in my ear.

I playfully growled at him. "That's half the fun of these things." I hoisted my half empty cup up into his view. "Didn't you ever have a contest to see who could get their tongue bluer?"

He shook his head.

"Well!" I said shocked. "I hereby challenge you." I declared. "See if you can beat me." I started scarfing down my ice.

Fang rolled his eyes but took my challenge.

By the time we'd finished our ices we both looked like we needed to sit extra close to a fire and warm up. I'm pretty sure I looked like I had frost bite or something.

Fang could pull it off.

We started cracking up when we looked each other fully in the face. I was struck by Fang's laugh. I hadn't heard it before. I mean yeah I'd heard his chuckles or scoffs but never a full out laugh.

I may be being melodramatic here but it was my new favorite sound.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed his blue lips. That was the first time I'd ever kissed him first. I felt his surprise but he kissed back all the same.

It was a very good kiss.

And it was ruined by my little sister.

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree!" she called out.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Gazzy added.

I pulled away with a groan and glared at them.

Then I realized something.

"Gazzy whatever that is it better not be explosive!"

Babysitting never gets any easier.

**I just thought this would be a nice chapter to have. I thought it was sweet. Review!**

**Peace! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay so I know I'm driving everyone crazy with suspense over when Max and Fang figure the gang thing out but you need to know two things about me: 1) If you've read my other story you know I don't jump into big reveals (but they're cool when I get to them). and 2) I want this story to be about more than a gang leader but about Max's personal growth along the way. Sorry if that's not what you were expecting. As it is I'll tell you guys to look forward to chapter 25.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR **

Chapter 21

"Okay so it's definitely not ideal but we have no other choice." I finally agreed. We were sorely lacking a hang out and I'd finally been offered a place when I was grasping at straws. Carlos, an older member of the gang, was going off to college at Rutgers; he was starting in the spring semester. He was still in the gang but he'd be moving his stored furniture into his dorm, leaving his old storage unit empty and paid full throughout the summer. So that was our new hang out. Temporary. Lackland Self Storage. "Thanks Carlos." I added. He smiled and nodded.

"I wish I could do you one better." He said sadly.

_Me too._

…..

"…and then we went gallivanting off with all the little bunnies which led us off under a rainbow to a pot of gold!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yup that's great." I agreed.

"Maximum Martinez you aren't even listening to a word I say!" Nudge complained through the phone. I pulled my nose out of my laptop where I was searching for alternative warehouses and felt profusely sorry that I was ignoring my best friend.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Say that again." I said with complete sincerity.

"I said that the date was amazing and Iggy kissed me!" she squealed. I held the phone away from my ear but smiled at my friend's elation.

But it wasn't surprising. She and Iggy had had about five dates over the past month and I got a full detailed description of every one of them. They'd really hit it off at the park that day. And although I was happy for my friends not only did I feel a little out of the loop when I was hanging out with both of them at once, but it was getting harder and harder for Iggy not to tell Nudge the truth.

I wanted him to be able to tell her but Nudge isn't the kind of person who could handle that. She's soft hearted. It makes her the great person she is. And I don't want to ruin her life by telling her that her best friend and her boyfriend are in a gang.

Not just a gang.

The Night Hawks.

The gang that was getting _waaaayyyy _too much publicity of late. And by publicity I mean a newspaper article saying that the gangs were getting serious again.

That wasn't strictly true.

Two of my guys had a run in with about a half dozen Shadows. It wasn't too bad, but someone had gotten pictures of my guys beating up the Shadows.

This was in South Plainfield, not Piscataway because they'd been on the way home from a meeting at _my _house. Now people thought the gangs were moving into South Plainfield.

People at school were getting paranoid.

I realized that I'd let my train of thought wander again, but Nudge hadn't noticed because she was going on about her date.

I let her talk herself out. It was good for her. It would be good for me too, if only I could focus on her and bring some normalcy back into my life instead of gang this and gang that.

…..

"Angel honey, what do you want for your birthday?" Mom asked Angel at dinner that night. Her birthday was coming up, April 19th. Two weeks away. And I still needed to get her a present.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said sweetly.

"There must be something you want. Movies, games, clothes?" Ella persisted, elbowing her lightly and making her giggle.

I scooped up more of my mashed potatoes.

"I know!" Angel burst. "I want a party with a bunch of my friends! I want Jessie and Jasmine and Lauren and Erica and Kristen and Gazzy, him too! I want all my friends to come to a party! We could have cake and watch movies and play games and they could sleep over! Please Mommy, please!"

Oh dear lord. A sleep over with a bunch of little kids. That would be interesting. But Angel seems so ecstatic I know I'd do anything for her. And Mom too, especially because Angel is using her Bambi eyes on her.

"Alright." My mother admitted at last.

Angel cheered.

"So you want a party." I pointed out. "But what do you want for a present?"

She adopted a look of deliberation as she thought.

And thought.

And thought.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I'll think about it." she said at last.

…..

With everything going on at home, in my personal life, and with the gang, the last thing I wanted to do was go to school. But this was the last week before spring break and if I made it until then I might just get the break I need. After all, college acceptance letters would be coming soon and to know I had something to work towards, a reason for finishing out the year, I'd be okay.

But I just needed those damn letters.

I sat in my Calculus class, dozing through an explanation of limits. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, not that having days of sleep would keep me awake for this discussion. I may be a good student, but I'm no saint.

I guess I fell asleep because one minute I'm staring at some graph on the board and the next I'm looking sideways at the wall and the bell is blaring.

I collect my things and see several other kids with indentations of spiral notebooks on their cheeks letting me know I wouldn't be the only one to fail the test next week.

I merge with the bustling student body as we make our way to lunch. To my right are cheerleaders with preppy pony tails and ribbons, the same girls that you walk into the bathrooms in the morning to find straitening their hair. To my left are the obnoxiously loud guys who don't give a crap about who hears about their…._interesting _love lives. Or lacks therefore of, as some of those stories are too out there to happen. And this comes from a girl accustomed to the unusual.

I don't wish I was like _them; _i don't want to be a brainless slut. It's just….sometimes….I want the easy life of no worries. Where I don't have to consider how every single action I make affects others.

I meet Nudge, Ella, and JJ at our usual lunch table. Nudge has started to bring her own lunch; it only took all of high school for her to realize that a little brown bag could be the difference between food poisoning and a healthy lunch.

She's bouncing up and down as I come to take a seat.

"What are you so happy about this time?" I ask idly as I pull my sandwich and chips from my bag.

"It's almost spring break!" she squealed. "What do we do every spring break?"

Ohhh….

"Seaside." I admitted.

"Seaside." She agreed. "And this year we have boyfriends to show off! Just think how hot they'll look on the beach!"

I winced. I always loved the beach but I always had to cover up my tattoo. That kinda sucks. And with Fang there that was one more witness I didn't need.

"Do we have to? That damn show, Jersey Shore takes place there and it royally pisses me off. I say we boycott Seaside a protest." I put up the effort.

"Nice try, Max but you are going. We all are. Monday of spring break."

I really didn't have a choice.

**I just needed to have a time skip and some normalcy for Max. Fireworks are coming! For those of you who requested action, that is coming up quickly as well, I apologize for the OCC of last chapter. Review! Also, today is the last day of Spring Break for me. :( But I did get a few chapters mostly planned out so I'll keep to this update schedule as best as possible. If I miss a day or two I'm sorry but AP exams are fast approaching. **

**Peace! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright, someone asked me how many chapters this story is going to be. I don't know for sure yet but I'm setting a projected target of 45 chapters. Let's see if I can do it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleh, I hate these things. **

Chapter 22

I'd never been to Fangs house before, so when he invited me over for dinner on Friday I was surprised, flattered, and scared. He doesn't even know where I live and he invites me in to his home. I feel like a bad girlfriend.

But never the less I dress up as nice as you'll ever catch me, as in, a nice pinkish tank top, borrowed from Ella, black jeans, and a cardigan. **(A/N Pic on profile) **

Fang had told me his address and told me to be there by five. I was freaking out on the inside and I have no idea why. I didn't even have anyone to talk to. Mom was at work and Ella and Angel were over their friends' houses because today officially started spring break. Nudge was out with Iggy.

I picked at my cuticles and resisted the urge to pace as the clock slowly moved towards five. I told myself I could leave at four thirty.

That was still fifteen minutes from now.

_This is ridiculous! You're a friggen gang leader and you're nervous about meeting your boyfriends parents. Crazy! _

But still true. I blew some time by going onto my computer and searching for ideas for Angel's birthday present. I searched through far more Toys 'R Us pages then I should have to ever do again. And I still didn't find anything.

When I looked at the clock it said 4:38pm. I jumped off my bed and ran up the stairs.

I should not be this nervous.

….

Fang's house reminds me a lot of my old house. An old Cape Cod style house with power lines connected to the roof, like every other house around here. It was two stories, but the upper story, I could already tell, was more of a loft. **(A/N Pic on profile) **I picked my way up the cracked sidewalk and, after taking a few deep breaths I knocked on the blue door.

I was expecting it to be Fang who answered the door but instead it was answered by a slight woman with raven dark hair and olive skin, so much like her son. Behind her stood a tall man with brown hair, pale skin, and black eyes, just like his son.

They smiled warmly at me.

"You must be Max," Fangs mother said with a bright smile. "Please come in," they stepped aside and gestured for me to enter.

I thanked them and stepped inside. The inside of the house was….homey. The hallway from the door led straight to the living room which was painted a nice forest green with other ironwork art hanging here and there. The kitchen was to the left of the living room and it was painted a wine red. There was an amazing smell coming from it.

To my immediate right was a staircase, which Fang ghosted down the moment I entered.

He smiled at me and motioned to his parents.

"I guess you guys have met." He said, coming to stand by my side.

"Just," his father said, and then held out his hand to me. "I'm Jason Ashford."

"It's nice to meet you." I said honestly. I turned to shake Mrs. Ashford's hand but she grabbed me in a hug instead. I was a good four or so inches taller than her.

"Oh it's great to meet you honey! My name is Marissa. Fang doesn't talk about just anyone he meets so when he talked about you we knew you were different. We're so happy to have you over!"

Fang rolled his eyes behind his mother's back. I blushed.

"Thank you for having me," I said politely. I wasn't one for all this polite stuff. I have no idea how to act when meeting your boyfriends' parents for the first time.

"Let's not just stand here the entire time!" his mother exclaimed happily. "Let's go to the living room."

Fang definitely got his personality from his dad. His mom was just too happy. She actually reminded me a bit of Nudge.

I liked both his parents so far.

If it were just me here things would have been awkward but Fang sat down on the couch next to me and managed to make everything better.

His mom had a lot of questions.

"So Fang never did tell us how you two met. I noticed that he was acting different and then one day out of the blue he just mentions you! I've been dying to meet you ever since! So tell us, Max, how did you two meet?"

"Oh, um, actually I met him at the diner." I said lamely, thinking back to that fateful day over a month ago.

"I guess that means work is good for more than just money." His dad chuckles. I nodded. I could definitely agree with that.

"So tell us about you! I want to know everything! What do you want to do for a living? What do you do for fun?"

Fang gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I have to say, I was only going through with this because I knew my mom would do exactly the same thing to Fang when she met him: rapid-fire interview.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do. I was thinking about something environmental maybe. You know, conservation or sustainability." Great, now I sounded like a geek to them. "Mostly I want to go somewhere warm. With lots of beaches. Like Florida or California."

"Not a fan of the cold?" Marissa asked.

I shrugged. "It's nice, for like, the first five minutes."

Both his parents chuckled.

"And what about your family?" Jason asked.

"I have two younger sisters, Ella and Angel. And then there's my mom. We're a pretty close family." Well, now that things are better between me and Mom that is.

"That's nice. I always wanted more kids but Fang was it for us." Fangs Mom said chirpily. And yes I did just say _chirpily. _

Something dinged in the kitchen.

"Oh that will be the chicken! I hope you like roster chicken. You aren't vegetarian are you?" she asked suddenly. "I forgot to ask you Fang." She said to her son.

I shook my head and assured her that I am a carnivore.

As we headed to the dining room Fangs lips brushed against my ear as he whispered. "Sorry for the interrogation. It's not every day I bring my girlfriend over." He explains.

I turn to him and smile. "Now that makes me happy."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek when his parents were distracted.

"Your parents are really nice." I said, somewhat shyly.

"They mean well. Moms a bit overexcited but it's just her personality."

"Don't forget I'm friends with Nudge. Your mom is docile compared to her."

He chuckled as we joined his parents at the table.

Fangs mom was a great cook and for the first few minutes very few words were traded as we enjoyed the meal. Fang held my hand under the table.

I complimented Mrs. Ashford on her cooking skills and she blushed happily and said that it was a pleasure to cook for me.

Then there was the random moment during the meal where she just stopped eating all together and stared at me and Fang.

I was just getting uncomfortable when she burst out. "Oh you two just make the cutest couple!" her husband laid a calming hand on her shoulder but I couldn't help but laugh at how much she reminded me of Nudge.

Not to mention that I never thought I'd hear the word _cute _related to me in any form.

After that there was a steady stream of conversation covering everything from school, family, the future, hobbies, and the works. I learned that Marissa is an aspiring interior designer while she works with a local design company, and that Jason is the manager of some local business.

I also caught on that they always called their son Fang. They used the nick name, not his real name. I don't know if I expected that but it was just a small revelation.

After the meal and some idle chat I offered to help with dishes and was promptly denied.

"No, why don't you show her around some, Fang. We've got the dishes." His mother objected.

"Really, I don't mind helping." I insisted.

"But I do. You are a guest, Max. You don't do dishes. Now shoo!"

We didn't argue any more as Fang directed me up the stairs. There was a single door at the top and when he opened it I knew immediately that it was his room.

The walls were painted grey and the low ceiling allowed for a tunnel like effect. There were some band posters on the slanted walls. At the end of the room was a full sized bed with a black comforter. The furniture in the room was all dark wood.

I really didn't expect anything more from Fang. Still I teased him.

"What no Justin Beiber or Taylor Swift?" I said with mock disappointment.

"About as much of that here as there is in your room I'm guessing." He retorted.

"As long as you're looking in my room and not Ella's or Angels." I assured him. He smiled and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I lay with my head on his chest staring up at old posters of AFI, Avenged Sevenfold, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. All very good bands.

"I'm glad you came," he said quietly, his words reverberating deep within his chest. I snuggled happily into his side.

"Me too. Your parents are really nice." I said again.

"You've said that already."

"Then I must really mean it."

He pulled me closer.

I could just stay there forever. I felt my eyelids get heavy and all I wanted to do was drift off to sleep in Fangs arms. This really wasn't a bad way to start spring break.

Unforutinately it wasn't going to last.

There was a faint knock on the front door. I heard someone answer it and then Fangs dad called for him to come downstairs.

"Wait here a minute," he said quietly as he slipped out of the room.

I lay back against the pillows, inhaling Fangs homey sent, waiting for him to come back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled out my phone and realized it wasn't the correct one.

My gang phone was ringing.

Shit.

I made sure Fang wasn't back in the room and flipped it open.

"Max," I answered shortly.

"Its Jared." My second in command answered just as shortly. "You need to get down to the old warehouse."

"Why?" I demanded. "I'm kinda tied up at the moment."

"Shadows were here." Was all he said.

It was enough.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Are there anymore there?"

"I'm not sure. But its not pretty."

My stomach clenched.

"I'm on my way." I said. I'd just snapped the phone shut when Fang came back in.

Anyone else would say he looked emotionless but I could see the slight tightening of the skin around his eyes and lips. He was tense over something.

"Max I'm sorry but I have to do something real quick…a friend needs me. You can stay here if you want but-"

"That's okay," I said grateful for the excuse to leave. I waved my phone in the air. "I just got a call from my mom and she needs me home. I should just head out."

He looked sad but relieved at the same time.

"Alright," he sighed as we walked down the stairs.

I said goodbye to his parents, assuring them I'd come back soon, and then headed out to the driveway with Fang.

"I'll call you later." He assured me.

I nodded. "Yeah, Nudge has some spring break events planned with all of us and I know there is no way either of us will get out of it."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nudge," he whispered in one of those 'big brother fond of his little annoying sister' type of ways.

"Yup. Well I'd better go," I said sadly. I kissed him quickly before getting into my mom's car and racing towards whatever mess was left of my old safe haven.

…..

FANGS POV

"Fang come here for a minute!" Dad called up to my room. I groaned internally. I really didn't feel like moving, Max was curled into my side and I was very comfortable.

"Wait here a minute," I said quietly as I slipped off the bed and out of my room. Dad was standing at the door with Gathers at his side. I glared at him. I'd told him I had my girlfriend over for dinner. He knew I didn't want to be interrupted.

"What?" I asked him, pulling him onto the porch and closing the door.

Dad just rolled his eyes as I did. My parents knew everything about the Shadows. It wasn't uncommon around here. As long as I didn't get myself killed or arrested they left me alone about it.

"They tagged Night Hawk territory." Was all he said. He tried to be calm about it but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Who and when?" I demanded.

"Grey and his goons." Any other time and I would get onto him about saying something stupid like 'goons' but now wasn't the time. Grey had made a move without telling me. Not only had he done that but on Night Hawk territory. He could have just taken this 'dispute' and made it a full out war. "About an hour ago. John just texted me. He only took a few guys with him. Some of yours though. They hit their old warehouse. I mean, we knew they'd moved out of there, they haven't been there in weeks, but that was a low blow. They'll get us back for it."

"Damn right they will. Asshole!" I clenched my fist tightly. Grey was out of control if he thought he could do this without consulting me or without getting a reaction from the Night Hawks….

"That's it." I whispered to myself.

"What's it?" Gathers asked, not understanding my train of thought.

"He's tired of waiting." I pointed out. "Grey is trying to provoke a reaction from the Night Hawks. He's trying to draw them out."

"But why? We already know where some of them live. Including their head. Isn't that enough?"

"Grey wants them to feel alienated. Like they have no escape. He wants to know where they all live, where they go to school, and their weakness. If this doesn't draw them out and get him what he wants, I don't know what will." I said bleakly.

"What are we going to do?" Gathers asked.

"Damage control," I said bitterly. I had to cut my night with Max short. "I'll meet you at the warehouse in twenty." I turned back to my house, preparing yet another lie for my girlfriend.

**Dun Dun Dun! What next? Well one way to find out! Review!**

**Peace! **


	24. Chapter 23

**This chapter is pretty short but it sets up a lot of things for the future. AMAZING REVIEWS GUYS! IMPORTANT! READ A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 23

The sight before me was devastating. There was no structural damage. Just vanity. The once bare walls of the old warehouse were marked with bold black marks. It looked like someone took giant paintbrushes and coated the walls. Actually the marks reminded me more of burns. Like someone had branded the building.

That someone was Shadows. I would recognize their tags anywhere. I used to see them all over my old school when I was in middle school. That and the Night Hawk insignia.

The black lines interlocked in a drawling that looked almost Celtic in origin. I'd never done the research to see what the symbol meant for sure, but I'd bet my small savings account that it was something along the lines of 'shadows'. They're that imaginative.

Then again, the Night Hawks insignia is actually very similar to the old Aztec Hawk drawling.

My gang crowded around me, waiting in silence for my reaction. It seemed almost like a vigil. The silence was deafening.

Not only had the Shadows came onto our territory, but they had marked our old home. I'd had enough. They'd attacked us, stalked us, driven us out of hour safe haven, and now—as a sign to absolutely demean us—they'd tagged us.

No more. I always fight so I have the law on my side. I do it so we can't get into trouble. The Shadows were making this very hard. I wanted nothing more than to go up to Grey and kick the shit out of him. Rip his throat out if I could! But that would be against every rule I've ever set for my gang. I know that's what Grey wants too. He wants to draw us out. Like moths to a light.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. But then again, I wouldn't let this monstrosity stay here either.

"Get the paint." I called. "We're taking this place back."

There were smiles among the gang as people left to find what I'd asked for. I could see it in everyone's face. They wanted retribution, but they respected me enough not to go charging off on their own. I only hoped that I was that strong too.

It took hours to cover the dark marks left by the Shadow scum but by the time midnight rolled around our work was complete. I had paint on my nice clothes, in my hair, on my face, but I didn't care because the warehouse was ours once again.

If you looked at any one section of the warehouse all you'd see is some splashes of red paint, but when you backed up you got the full image. An Aztec style drawling of a hawk spreading its wings, talons and beak sharp, hovering on the wall of the warehouse. For added affect I'd made a window into its eye and left a lamp lit within the room so its eye glowed like its inner fury within.

I thought it was symbolic.

I hoped that this showed Grey that I was not playing games. If he wanted to fight me, he'd have to challenge me to my face.

….

"In a special broadcast brought to you by the local sheriff's department students are warned to avoid anyone lurking around late at night as gang activity has taken to an all-time high these past few months…" the morning news droned on and on. Mom washed dishes with a grim expression on her face and Angel sat watching the morning news like the strange little girl she is.

"I didn't mean for it to get this bad." I called to Mom. I'd told her everything that had happened at the warehouse. Everything that was happening with the gang in general. She understood, but that didn't mean she was happy.

"Just stay out of trouble Max. You know how much I don't like this." I didn't need the reminder. Just then there was a knock at the door and Iggy let himself in.

"Hey Dr. M." he nodded to Mom. "Hey Boss." That was aimed at me. Well, at least he wasn't calling me 'Maxie' anymore.

"Hello James." Mom acknowledged him. Iggy made a face and I snickered.

"We're all friends here Dr. M. you can call me Iggy." He assured her.

"I'm sure I could." She conceded but continued to wash dishes. I picked up a dish rag and started to dry them.

"What do you need Igs?" I asked.

"Just to see my best friend on this fabulous spring break day!" he said animatedly.

"Now the real reason." I said in a no-nonsense voice.

He let out a puff of breath, stirring his overlong bangs that rested in his eyes.

"I want to tell Nudge about the Night Hawks." He burst out.

I dropped the plate I was drying and it shattered on the kitchen floor.

"Max!" Mom cried, startled while she and Iggy began to sweep up the mess. I just stood frozen.

Tell Nudge? _Tell Nudge? _Did he even _realize _how bad that would be? That she'd realize that there was no way I'd been friends with Iggy for my whole life and _not know _he was in a gang? That she'd realize I'd lied to her? Or worse, realize that I'm the _leader _of the friggen gang?

"No," I said in a steely voice. "No way in _hell _Iggy. I'm sorry but that's not something I'll let you do."

He looked somewhat distraught.

"Please Max? This isn't something I'd ask lightly. You know that. Just please_, think_ about it."

"No, Igs, I'm bringing her into this."

"Max," my mother said quietly. "He's serious about her. You both need to tell her eventually."

Ever the voice of reason, my mother.

Right now I hated it.

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I've kept it from her for five years. Can it at least wait until college?"

"Max," Iggy said imploringly. "That's still months away. I'm tired of making up excuses, I want to tell Nudge the truth."

I would sooooooo regret this.

"You can tell her…"I said slowly. "But leave me out of it."

"But Ma-what?" he said in disbelief.

"I said you can tell her. Tell her you're in the damn gang but _leave. Me. Out. Of. It._" I emphasized. "I don't want to be dragged into it."

He looked visibly relieved. "Thanks Max!"

He hugged me. I stood there stiffly.

"Realize what you're doing Iggy." I warned him. "You can't take it back once it's out there."

"I know." He assured me. I really hope he did.

**The drama is coming! What do you think? Should things with Nudge and Iggy go well? Should he really tell her? What will happen? Also, I tricked you guys over last chapter, I know you probably hate me and I apologize but I have a way that I really want them to find out about each other that ties a lot of things in and that last chapter and this one came to me randomly so i didn't add the reveal in yet. BUT ITS COMING! 25 is the magic number (in my labeled chapters, not the stupid chapter count thats one ahead because of my AN in chapter 2) Also, to prove that i love you guys, because I know this chapter was majorly short, I'm going to post TWO chapters today. Continue on reading my faithful readers but please REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	25. Chapter 24

**IF YOU JUST OPENED TO THIS CHAPTER MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 23! I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: JP owns**

Chapter 24

The knocking on the door was incessant. I groaned and flipped over, looking at my bedside clock.

1:43am.

What the hell.

I rolled out of bed and made my way hazy eyed up the stairs and to the back door. I nearly yanked the door off its hinges in my haste to cut the knocking short.

Nudge fell through the door and knocked into me.

"Nudge? What's wrong?" I demanded, but I'm sure she couldn't hear me over her loud sobbing.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen table, setting her down and then turning on some water for hot chocolate. In my experience, its best to let Nudge get most of her crying out of the way before you try to talk to her, because otherwise you will get nowhere. By the time I'd poured two packets of coco into each mug and added the water her sobs had lessened somewhat.

I handed her a mug and she took it with a muttered thank you before staring down at it, not even attempting to touch it.

"What's wrong Nudge?" I finally whispered.

She sniffled and looked up at me through her tangled curls. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was running.

"Everything," she whispered.

"That's not true." I said confidently. "Whatever it is it's not as bad as it seems right now."

"Iggy's in a gang." She whispered.

My stomach knotted up. I closed my eyes and pulled in a deep breath. So this was her reacting to _that. _Oh god poor Nudge. Poor_ Iggy._

I said nothing.

"You knew," she whispered. It wasn't a question.

No point in lying. "It's not uncommon in my old neighborhood Nudge. And Iggy's a great guy, gang or no gang."

"But you've heard everything that's been going on with those gangs lately! Iggy could be dangerous!"

"Nudge you've been dating him for over a month. Has he once struck you as dangerous?" I asked seriously. I knew for a fact that he hadn't. She'd told me all of her thoughts about Iggy and I knew she was head over heels for him.

"No," she said somewhat reluctantly.

"Then what's the issue? Whatever he's been doing in the gang doesn't interfere with your relationship. And Iggy is a great guy; there isn't anyone out there like him."

"But its not all up to Iggy." She pointed out.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Iggy said he was in a gang, not that he was in charge of it. So he's not the leader. And whoever is the leader, obviously, calls the shots. He could tell Iggy that we can't be together or not like me and try to get rid of me or something! For us to work out Iggy's gang leader would have to approve and I don't see why he would."

I felt frozen in place. So it was _me _who stood between Nudges acceptance for Iggy? Oh god what now?

"Everyone likes you, Nudge." I hedged. "There isn't any reason why this person wouldn't be happy for you and Iggy. Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that? Have you met his gang leader before?"

Every damn day.

"I feel like I know the guy really well." I avoided the question. "And I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Why are you so sure?" she asked dully.

"I've known Iggy forever." I pointed out. "And not once has he never been able to get what he wanted. And he wants you."

She smiled meekly.

"But he lied to me. He didn't tell me from the get go and I don't know if I can trust him after that."

I felt my heart plummet. Not only for Iggy's sake, but for my own.

"Do what you have to do Nudge," I said at last.

"I will," she said with sad determination.

…..

Iggy wouldn't talk to anyone. I'd tried to call him, I'd even shown up at his house Monday afternoon. Gazzy had answered the door and said he was out. He wouldn't talk to Gazzy either apparently. I'd just screwed up both of my best friends lives in one day.

What kind of friend am I? And how can I be a leader if I'm not willing to make sacrifices?

**REVIEW! Short, I know, but I'm getting to the point, I swear! NEXT CHAPTER EVERYBODY! REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	26. Chapter 25

**A day of firsts for me: I've been threatened with death by a green duck...**

**Someone asked me a fantastic question that I realized is crystal clear in my head and nowhere else so here it is: **

**Question: Do the Shadows know everyone in the Night Hawks or do they just know names?**

**Answer: Well remember way back to what ever the friggen chapter was where I have Fang explain that the Shadows are split in half? Half pro-Grey half pro-Fang? Well thats whats really important here. The members who are loyal to Grey are the ones who know Max is who she is. Fangs people are the ones who only know names. I will explain this more in future chapters but I realize you need to know that now in order to understand some things. It will all fall into place in the end :) thanks for reading you guys are awesome!**

**Also, Jace'n'FangLover just hang in there and I hope I don't disappointed!**

**HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Disclaimer: Would anyone actually read MR if I'd written it?**

Chapter 25

FANGS POV

Grey was pissed. His plan had failed. The leader of the Night Hawks was keeping his gangs anger on a tight leash. He hadn't been able to draw them out into a physical fight. So now his game was a fight of the wills.

Grey was pretty strong willed. But this Max guy seemed, if possible, even more stubborn.

….

"Fang!" Grey called from his office. I groaned and rolled my eyes at a few of the guys that I was playing pool with before heading into Grey's office. He was pacing. Something he only did when he was conflicted.

"Yeah?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I need you in the field today." Honestly? This guy may have watched one to many cop shows.

"Where exactly?"

"I need you to sit on the leaders' house."

'The leader', that's how he referred to the leader of the Night Hawks. Never Max. I don't know why. I think if he didn't put a name to the person his struggles were easier. Whatever, I'm not into psychoanalyzing people. Especially not Grey. I don't want to know what goes on in his mind.

"We still doing that 'Operation Flush Out'?" I asked with disdain.

"Sure we are. Never really stopped. We're kicking things up. I need you watching that house. Tell me everything that goes on. I want to be able to pick this person apart."

He's going crazy, I swear. But I can't refuse an order from my 'boss'.

"Yeah, whatever. Where do I go?"

He gave me an address.

Today was definitely going to be interesting.

…..

MAX POV

Angel and I were home alone today. Ella was at the mall with JJ and Mom was working. I was in the middle of making some lunch, my amazing mac and cheese again, when Angel called to me from the living room.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" I called back as I dumped all of the noodles into the colander.

"Why is this guy just staring at the house?" she asked sweetly.

I nearly dropped the pot I was holding. Watching the house? As in stalking? As in Shadows again? I thought they'd gotten over this, I mean; the stalking had subsided once we'd moved warehouses. I rushed into the living room and snatched Angel away from the window.

"Where?" I demanded, peeking around the curtain and onto the somewhat deserted street. All the parents were at work and all the kids were out doing something fun for spring break. Angel's friend was sick and Nudge was wallowing in self-pity, something that should be directed at me, because she'd broken up with Iggy. And now Iggy's wallowing in self-pity because Nudge broke up with him and because I won't tell her that I'm the 'boss' that she's so worried about.

Angel poked her head out around me and pointed across the street and down two houses, to the corner, where a guy in dark clothes leaned against the light post.

I felt myself relax as I took in the dark profile. I knew this person. Hell, I was dating him.

"Oh, that's just Fang." I said happily hopping up from my hiding spot and heading towards the door. "But what is he doing here? I haven't told him where I live yet." Curiosity peaked I slipped out of the house and onto the street.

Fang tensed when I first opened the door but relaxed when he realized it was just me.

"Hey," I said as I drew length with him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging him quickly before pulling away to look him in the face. He had a confused look on his face. Not something I saw very often.

"Me? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here stupid." I said, shoving him lightly. "What's your excuse?" He didn't know I lived here? Then why the hell was he here? The only other people who showed up like this were Shadows and that's just completely stupid because that would mean…

"I was supposed to be looking for some guy named…" he trailed off as we reached the same conclusion.

Then we jumped apart.

"Oh shit!" we exclaimed in unison.

I'm pretty sure that hell just froze over. Because if Fang was here looking for some guy than odds were he was looking for _me _which means…

"You're a Shadow." I whispered.

"You're _the _Max." he said at the same time. Well, my heart just broke! I backed away from him.

I felt dizzy, like someone had pulled a rug out from under me and I was struggling to keep my balance. And I couldn't. I couldn't because I really cared about Fang. He's the first person I ever even _considered _loving. And he was the enemy. I felt like I was going to throw up. Instead I started yelling.

"¡Oh, qué diablos? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Quiero decir en serio? De todas las personas que yo quiero decir ... vamos! Fang! Oh, mierda!"

"Max, look, I don't know exactly what's happening here but—"

"You're not stupid Fang! Neither am I! Well, actually that's debatable now, but you know perfectly well what's going on! And you're a part of this stupid harassment! Get the hell away from my family!" I shoved him before turning on my heel and running for my house. I heard running after me and I put on extra speed. I vaulted up the stairs to the front porch and was closing the door behind me when he stopped it with his foot.

"Let go of the door Fang or I swear I will crush your foot and call the police." I said in a voice that threatened tears.

"Max," he said in a tone of voice that I'd never thought I'd hear him use. He was begging. "Please just let me explain."

"What's to explain? I think we understand perfectly." I kept pressure against the back of the door so he couldn't open it further. Angel was crouching in the stairwell, watching me and Fang argue.

"Go to your room," I ordered her. She stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before running up the stairs. I heard her door click.

"No that's not all, there is more—"

"Fang please go away. I don't want to fight you." I said in defeat.

I felt his struggles on the door lessen. "Would you?" he asked quietly. "Fight me?"

"If it means keeping the people I care about safe," I whispered back through the door. Leaning against it instead of fighting to keep it closed. We both sort of stopped fighting.

I just couldn't believe that Fang would be a part of the Shadows. That he was _stalking me _not moments ago. That I always felt so safe in his arms…

Everything was silent. I couldn't decide if it was like the silence before the storm or the silence as you take in the aftermath.

"How could you be a part of them?" I asked at last.

"What do you mean?" his voice was defeated.

"I mean how can you go along with what the Shadows do? You stalk people! You come onto our territory and seek us out at our own homes! You put our families in danger!" I all but shrieked. "We haven't done anything but protect our territory and you guys just attack us."

"Its not all of us," I could barley hear him at first but his voice grew in volume as he talked. "Its Grey. He's power hungry. He thinks he's invincible. He's just an ass. And not everyone likes him. Half of us hate him. Max, just let me explain." He pushed on the door again. I wasn't expecting it so I stumbled backwards as he pushed into the house and closed the door behind him.

I took up a fighting stance but Fang held his hands up in surrender.

"Let me explain," he said again.

I was torn. I wanted a reason, justification, for how this great guy could be a part of something so awful. Then again, gangs are misjudged. I would know. I also had a little sister up stairs to worry about if things went south.

"Five minutes," I said, not moving from my protective stance.

"I am a member of the Shadows-" he said.

"No shit Sherlock," I interrupted but he silenced me with a look.

"But that's not uncommon. _You _of all people should understand that," he said suddenly. I felt my face heat up. I _did _understand it. "I was jumped in when I was eleven. I'm not one of those people who think they're tough and in charge because I belong to a gang, but they have become a second family to me. I care about a lot of them. Some of them are stupid and follow Grey blindly, but half of us…we just want him out. I'm second in command," he admitted and I felt my heart plummet slightly past my feet. "but I don't want to be in charge. I was trying to make it through high school and to get into college without any more trouble." I could relate to that. "I've tried to stop Grey. He's started doing things without consulting me. Tagging your warehouse? I didn't even know about it until one of my guys told me. This stupid stalking thing? He's relentless, no matter what I say. Understand me Max, I don't _care _if you're in the Night Hawks. You're still just Max to me. Please don't hate me because of which gang I got jumped into."

I couldn't stand up anymore, I crumpled onto the couch. Fang started to move towards me but I held up a hand to stop him. He froze. He knew he was treading on thin ice.

My mind was spinning. That was the most Fang had ever spoken. And he was speaking words from _my own heart. _He saw his gang as a family, he was jumped in when he was eleven, he didn't hold himself all high and mighty because he was in a gang. He was a lot like me when it came to that.

But he was also following what Grey told him to do today. Then again, what was the penalty if he didn't? He was as trapped by his gang as I was.

But that didn't mean that everything would be okay from here.

"I don't hate you," I said slowly. His eyes lit up. "But that doesn't mean that this will work." I said in the same breath. His eyes dulled again. "I really like you Fang," I whispered. "But there's just too much conflict. Sounds like a hell of a cliché right? But it's true. I'm the leader of the Night Hawks. You're _second in command _to the gang that's threatening my guys. I can't make that work." I said sadly.

"Who says that even has to matter?" Fang demanded, voice imploring. "We've gotten by for almost two months without having any issues between us because of our gangs. Just because we know about it now doesn't mean that things have to change between us."

"You were stalking me today. That kind of changes things." I pointed out.

"Would you rather me or someone who is on Greys side?"

"That aside." I pushed on. "You know how crazy this is Fang."

"Do you want to give up on us?" he demanded. "You said so yourself, you really like me and I really like you too, Max. I don't want to give that up over something we'll be out of in a few years when we're too old. If we met each other when we were twenty-one none of this would have mattered. Why don't we just do that now? Work around it?"

The sad part? I wanted to. That just makes me crazy.

I started shaking my head as I began to consider it. I felt a few tears leak down my face. Fang was there, wiping them away.

This was very emotional for someone who _hates _emotions.

I was still shaking my head.

"Does this mean that you don't want to try?" he asked.

"No, it means that we're crazy."

"But we'll try to make it work?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll try," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

This seemed a lot like Romeo and Juliet to me. I don't know why people say that's so romantic. The lovers died in the end.

**And everything blows up! I'm a big fan of explosions, how about you? Well, what do you think? I thought it was past time that Fang and Max knew about each other. I was debating about a fight between them and everything but I like it better if they try to make things work out. Also, this is my hopeful translation for the Spanish:** **"Oh what the hell? How is this possible? I mean seriously? Of all the people for me to...I mean come on! Fang! Oh shit!" Just some rambling, but I thought it was more effective in Spanish. **** Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Peace! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Loved your reviews guys and I'm glad you liked it, and sorry about the delay in updating last chapter, my profile told me the chapter had been uploaded but it wasn't letting you guys access it, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: JP owns**

Chapter 26

I've decided I'm crazy. I should be admitted to a mental institution for my craziness. I had agreed to keep seeing Fang and keep our gangs out of it. How is that possible when everything I do involves my gang? But as much as I know it's crazy I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Fang left shortly after I'd hardened my resolve and I tried to complete my day as normal, assuring Angel that nothing was wrong, that Fang and I had had a misunderstanding and that everything was fine. She was so willing to believe anything.

After my life altering moment things shouldn't have continued as normal, but they did. Mom and Ella came home and we had a family dinner. Later Nudge called me and said that we were still going to Seaside tomorrow and that neither I nor Fang had any say in it. So I had to text him to tell him that. I think he would have agreed to anything at that point to make sure we stayed together. It made my heart all mushy to know that he really wanted this relationship to work, because everything I had thought when I realized he was a Shadow was true: I really was considering loving him. More than considering really.

Nudge says I'm a beach bunny. I love everything about it, the sun, the surf, the heat…Nudge? She loved sunning, and watching the guys. It worked for all of us.

So the next morning I was up early and pulled on my rash guard and board shorts **(A/N Pic on profile)**. I'd picked up surfing when I used to go to the beach with my dad. He was pretty good and I'd kept it up after he'd died. So I was looking forward to surfing, even though I was worried about being around Fang after yesterday. Would things be awkward?

I really shouldn't have worried because, with Nudge, how would we even get a word in? She was driving so when I heard the horn beep from the driveway I snatched up my bag and board from their spot by the door and headed out. I strapped the board to the roof and ducked into her small car. I called it a clown car because I had to fold myself up so much, my head brushed the roof anyway.

We headed towards Fangs house and she kept chattering about getting her mind off of Iggy and scouting for another guy (even though I knew her heart wasn't in it) and all that other stuff that Nudge can drone on and on about.

"…and I mean, tans are cool and all but I have enough color for the both of us so pale isn't so bad….Iggy was pretty pale…I don't know, I mean, who cares about skin color? I'm more interested in the eyes! Dark eyes are nice and everything but blue eyes are just….i don't know, deep, yea know? Well I guess you wouldn't cause Fangs eyes are, like, black, but Iggy's eyes were….hey where do I turn?"

Poor Nudge. I felt awful for not just telling her the truth.

"Um, right here. Two houses down on the left." I pointed out.

Fang was leaning up against the side of his house. He, too, had a surf board. I smiled. Today I'd actually have someone to surf with.

I climbed out of the car and helped him strap down his board before crawling into the back, abrogating the passenger seat to him.

Seaside is about a forty-five minute drive from where we live. Most beaches are. Nudge had the radio on blaring some Ke$ha song while Fang and I sat back with pained looks on our faces. From the songs, not any awkward feelings. I actually felt pretty normal today and from my position in the back I could watch Fang without him noticing. I, however, noticed him. He had on a black rash guard similar to my own and black swim trunks. I'm guessing his tattoo is on his shoulder too. I never asked but that would seem most likely, especially because he can keep it covered, like today. The rash guard adhered to his muscles, showing them off more than usual. Fang has subdued muscles. They are there, I've felt them and today I can see them, but they aren't body builder prominent. Which is a good thing because those guys are just on steroids. Fang is built, well, like a surfer. I really liked that, I'm not going to lie.

Seaside was pretty packed by the time we pulled up and Nudge rushed out of the car to go find us a spot while Fang and I went at a slower pace to get our surfboards.

"She doesn't know anything." I informed him as we loosened the straps on our boards.

He raised an eyebrow. "What about Iggy? He's in the Night Hawks, isn't he?" I froze for a moment, wondering how he knew that, but then I shrugged it off. He knew I'd known Iggy forever, I guess that wasn't too much of a stretch.

"Yeah, and she found out about that. Now he's out of the picture."

"Ouch," he winced sympathetically as he handed me my board then took his own.

"Yeah, half the issue is that she's worried his 'boss' won't like them being together. And I can't tell her that I'm the one who set them up."

"Why not?" It was a simple question. I just didn't have an answer for it.

I was quiet for a while, until we'd almost reached Nudge where she'd set up camp a few yards down the beach.

"What if she hates me for it?" I whispered just before we were in ear shot of her.

"She wouldn't." he said confidently. "She may be mad that you didn't tell her from the start but your still you, no matter if you're in a gang or not."

He just wasn't going to let that one go.

"Perfect spot!" Nudge proclaimed. "Perfect view!" she said, surveying the guys volleyball game a few yards away.

I just rolled my eyes and set up my towel before kicking off my flip flops and heading towards the waves. Fang followed while Nudge said something about sunning herself.

"How long have you surfed for?" Fang asked as we waded out between tubers and little kids splashing in the waves.

"Since I was nine. You?"

"Around the same time." We waded out until we were past all of the tourists and to the point where the water came up to my chest. I hoisted myself onto my board and surveyed the waves coming in, waiting for one with some promise.

Fang floated close beside me.

"Does your family know?" he asked me. He didn't have to specify, it was obvious what he meant.

"Yeah. That's why Mom and I used to fight. Like the day when I met you? She was pissed because I didn't get out of the gang when we moved." I shook my head. "She's come around since then. How about your parents?"

"They know. Mom freaked when it first happened but," he shrugged. "You know what it's like. Not too surprising."

Unfortunately.

"Did your dad know?" he asked.

I winced. "I got jumped in a few months after he was killed. Never tell my mom that you're a Shadow." I warned. "One of you guys killed my dad. She wouldn't get over that prejudice."

It was his turn to flinch.

"I wasn't in the gang yet." He said by way of apology. There was silence for a few minutes as we bopped around on the waves. "Can you get over that prejudice?" he asked me.

I thought for a minute. "A gang isn't one mind. It's a bunch of minds working towards a common goal. Sometimes you get a rogue. That happened with my dad and that's what you say is happening now. I can't fault _you _for that."

His face was impassive but his eyes were grateful.

"I'll help you in any way, you know."

"What do you mean?" I felt my eyebrows furrow questioningly.

"With Grey." He spat the name like a curse. "I hate what he's doing to you guys. There's no need for it. I've tried to get him to stop with the stalking, he's too stubborn. But I can give you guys heads up on anything I know."

"You don't want to betray your own gang."

"No. I'm not betraying it. I'm trying to save it."

There wasn't always a difference.

But…

"I'd like that." I admitted.

He gave me a small smile. "Good,"

I saw a decent wave claw its way towards us and I turned my board and started paddling ahead. The wave caught me a few yards later and I stood up on the board, catching my balance and riding my way in through the swimmers.

I saw Nudge cheering from our spot as she watched the two of us ride in. It was a pretty good wave.

I jumped off my board and into the water, popping up right next to a little Hawaiian boy in a red rash guard. He was about five years old and very cute. He giggled when I popped up.

My adrenalin was rushing now and I wanted to catch another wave so I hurried out again, going deeper this time. Fang was already there.

I caught a second wave quickly, this one a bit stronger than the first and rode it all the way back to that same little boy, who clapped when I got to him. I gave him a thumbs up and then spun around looking for Fang.

He was all the way back where I'd started. Why hadn't he caught the wave?

I paddled back to him.

"Why didn't you ride it in?" I demanded. "That was a good one!"

He smirked. "I was watching you."

I felt myself blush tomato red. I splashed water in his face to cover up my embarrassment.

"Well don't." I said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm training you _not _to be a stalker." I pointed out. He made a face at me and then, without warning, launched himself off of his board and grabbed me around the waist.

I let out a shrill squeal before we plunged under the water. The cool water splashed my face and I gasped, inhaling water in my surprise. I kicked upwards, catching Fang in the process, and broke through the surface.

He came up laughing while I tried to get all of the water out of my nose.

"You jerk!" I coughed out shoving him as I treaded water. My board floated nearby, connected by my tether to it.

"You should see your face." He chuckled.

"That wasn't nice," I repeated.

Just then a wave crashed over us. One that would have been really nice to ride in, and pushed me and Fang back under.

I bobbed back up as Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Hey!" I objected but he proceeded to kiss me anyway.

The kiss was very salty. But a very, _very _nice kiss. Only yet _another _wave breaking over us split us apart. That's when I realized how choppy it was getting.

"We should head in," Fang said, voicing my thoughts. I nodded and heaved myself up onto my board and started paddling. A wave was receding past us and it made paddling a struggle. Suddenly there was a shrill cry from the shore.

"Eric! The wave has Eric! Somebody get him!" I looked up to see a woman in a Hawaiian wrap pointing to a little body in a red rash guard as he dunked under the water, a few yards out behind me.

The little boy from earlier.

I swung my board around and stared paddling like mad to get to the kid, Fang right beside me. The kid bobbed up again and yelled as the white caps of the waves forced him under. He was getting pulled out faster than I could paddle. I paused for a moment to rip the Velcro from my ankle and dove into the water. I was faster without my board.

I heard Fang calling behind me but I kept going. I realized that we were getting pretty far out but that little kid was caught. And I was closest to him.

I saw his head go under but he didn't come back up. I dove under the upcoming wave and peered through the turbulent water.

For a moment I'd thought I'd lost him, but then I caught a glimpse of red in the distance. In three powerful kicks I was at his side. I wrapped my arms securely around his small body and kicked upwards, breaking the surface in one strong lunge.

At almost the exact same moment two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and hauled me out of the water.

"Are you crazy?" Fang demanded as he pulled us onto the board.

I didn't answer. Instead I turned my attention to the kid. He wasn't breathing. I laid him over my lap and patted his back determinedly. At first nothing happened but then he slowly started to cough up water. Then he started throwing it up and crying at the same time.

Fang turned the board around and started paddling towards the shore while I comforted the crying boy.

From there it was chaos. Lifeguards met us in the shallows and pulled the board in. The boys' mother was there and she was crying and grabbed her son and held him tightly while thanking me and Fang repeatedly. Someone handed me my board amongst the madness and Fang and I sort of backed away and blended into the background.

"Max, Fang! I can't believe you just saved that kid!" Nudge exclaimed as she tackled us out of nowhere. "It was like, one second I was watching you guys and the next that lady started yelling and when I looked back to look for you guys you were already half way to the kid! Then you jumped in and didn't come back up, Max I was so scared! And Fang all of the sudden had you again and you were coming back and I was like ohmigod!" she said all in one breath.

"We're fine Nudge. Let's just go." I said quietly gathering my things and slipping my shoes on.

"Oh are you tired? Cause I thought we could grab some lunch on the boardwalk and maybe shop and hit the rides? What do you think?"

"That's fine, let's just get off the beach." I laced my fingers of my free hand through Fangs and we headed to the car to drop off our boards and towels.

Aside from the daring sea rescue the rest of the day was fun and relaxing. Nudge dragged me and Fang from store to store shopping at every opportunity. We ate Three Brothers Pizza for lunch, about the only pizza place where I can only eat one slice and be satisfied. We stopped at about three sweets shops too and got all hyped up on sugar and ice cream before heading towards the amusement park side of the boardwalk.

We rode all of the roller coaster rides, the log plume, and the swings. It was very weird, I'd never thought of even picturing Fang at an amusement park but he made it so fun. I made it my mission to make him show emotion on the rides because he could keep his stoic face like nothing else I ever knew. Well, I tried anyway. The only time I really succeeded was when I shoved ice cream in his face and he chased me around the board walk with his own chocolate cone.

It was a very good day, probably the best we could have asked for after yesterday's discovery. And I realized throughout that day that nothing between me and Fang had changed for the worse. If anything, our relationship was stronger because we had a new understanding for each other.

**Well….what do you think? Huh, huh, huh? I couldn't resist putting that scene from MAX in there. Sorry if you didn't like it! Review!**

**Peace! **


	28. Chapter 27

**Someone asked me when the action starts up again. Trust me, its coming soon! Also, if this chapter takes forever to upload I'm sorry, the past 3 chapters have been Fucked Up! Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 27

"Alright guys, I've got some information for you but I need you to trust me and not ask questions." I called to my gang, who were crowded both within the storage unit itself and the corridor around it. "First off, the Shadows have a dispute going on within them. There split in half. Half of them blindly following Grey, who's going crazy according to my informant, and there's the other half who are like us and just want to exist peacefully." There were murmurs from my gang but I held up a hand to silence them. "What we have to do is stay strong and not react. The harder Grey tries, the crazier he gets. And the crazier he is the more control he loses. We want the rest of his guys to realize just how crazy he is so he has no control. My hope is that if he realizes that he's losing his followers he'll give up on attacking us in order to keep his gang together."

"But what about the people who are following him now?" someone demanded. He was a new recruit. About fourteen. He'd just gotten his tattoo last week. I'd fought him personally and I knew he had a good right hook. "They're still stalking us, right?"

"Only those who they got to before we moved warehouses. But we're staying legal." I reminded them. "I don't want anyone confronting them unless they make the first move. And call me if this happens. I can't change what they already know, but if we can force Grey to reprioritize then things will settle down for us. Entendido?"

"Si!" someone called. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Then get on with your lives! I'll see you all next month at the latest. And don't worry! I'm working on a new meeting place."

I just wish I knew where it would be.

"Iggy," I called as I saw my friend slinking away. He turned back to me. "Stay for a minute."

He nodded mutely. He was so sad anymore. Nudge had only broken up with him a few days ago and it already took a physical toll. His hair was slightly greasy, like he'd forgotten to shower, and his face was gaunt with dark circles under his eyes. I didn't want my friend spiraling down into a depression over something I could possibly fix.

I waited until everyone else was gone and then I confronted him.

"I'm sorry Igs." Was what I said first. "I'm sorry that this happened to you and I'm going to try and make it better."

"How?" he asked dully. "She hates me because I lied to her."

"No, she's scared because she thinks your boss won't let the two of you be together." I admitted.

"What?" he asked, brow furrowing. He hadn't known that part.

"That's what she told me. She's afraid that your gang leader won't accept your relationship. That's why she's most upset. I'm going to try and fix it." I added before he could interrupt me. "I don't know how, yet, but I will. I owe that much to you. Both of you."

"Really?" he whispered.

"Really. But I don't have a time yet. Nudge is out of town for the weekend with her parents and school starts again Monday. I'll figure out where to go from there."

"Thanks Max," he surprised me by hugging me. Iggy isn't the mushy type of guy. He's the strange, hyper, probably got dropped on his head as a baby, type of guy, but he's not emotional. I guess Nudge really means a lot to him. I guess that makes what I'm about to do a whole lot more meaningful.

…..

"Max why don't we have Fang over for dinner some time?" Mom asked me the next morning. "You've been dating him for how long and I haven't met him? That's hardly fair, especially since you seem so committed to him." She really could have stopped after the first sentence.

"Yeah, alright." I said offhandedly from where I sat at the table, trying to pass for nonchalant when the thought of my mother and Fang, a _Shadow, _in the same room scared the shit out of me. "I'll ask."

"Good! Call him right now." I rolled my eyes but consented, heading down to my room to get my phone.

He answered on the third ring.

"Fang," he said shortly.

"Max," I said offhandedly, just to be my petulant self.

I wear I could hear his eye roll. "What's up?"

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight." I offered up, dropping down onto my chase lounge and examining my nails, the picture of ease. "There's no way you're getting out of it." I added as I heard him draw in a breath to retaliate. I'm fully aware of my warning to him yesterday, but as long as he didn't breathe a _word _about being a Shadow we'd be fine.

"No way at all?" he persisted.

"None what so ever." I assured him.

"Then I'll come."

I smirked. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

"What time?"

"Sixish?"

"I'll see you then."

I'd just hung up when I heard Ella yelling from upstairs.

"Max! Come here!" I raced up the stairs thinking that something was wrong. Maybe another Shadow was watching the house.

I found Ella in the kitchen with Mom. Both of them were bent over Ella's laptop staring at the screen intently.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I demanded.

Ella pointed to the screen. I leaned over her to see an article up on the screen. Its headline read: **Daring Sea Rescue by Anonymous Teens. **Below it was a picture of me and Fang paddling towards the shore with the little Hawaiian boy on my lap. It was a pretty heroic looking picture. I wished I could get rid of it.

"The article says that two anonymous surfers rescued the kid when he got caught in a rip tide yesterday at Seaside. Now, I could need glasses, but that looks an awful lot like you." Ella said.

I shrugged and went to the fridge to get some orange juice. "So?" I asked. "The kid couldn't swim."

"You saved a kid and then just disappeared!" She exclaimed. "That's the issue. The article says that the mom wanted to thank you for saving her son's life but you were gone!"

"They didn't need me there anymore." I pointed out. "It was easier to just leave."

"You are honestly the strangest girl I know, Max." Ella said shaking her head.

Mom hadn't said a word.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked.

"Is that this Fang boy I hear so much about?" she asked me.

"Yeah,"

"He's cute," Ella said in a wistful voice. "Lucky you."

I tossed a banana at her. "Hey!" she yelped while I chuckled.

"So what about him, Mom?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just can't wait to meet him."

She soooo wanted to say something else.

"Ella, go do something in your room for a minute." I told her.

She looked offended. "You can't just tell me to go do something when I—"

"Ella," Mom interrupted. "Please,"

She 'harrumphed' and left.

"What's the problem?" I asked once I heard Ella's door click shut.

"He's a handsome boy."

"Yeah," I said slowly. "So what?"

She bit her lip. "Max," she burst . "We haven't talked about the birds and the bees since you've began dating Fang. I know you know the basics but I want to be sure that your being safe and smart and—"

"Mom!" I objected, beet red. "I'm not sleeping with him! Why would you even think that?"

"Because you're at that age Max! I remember, I was there before! I just want to make sure your being smart…"

"Yeah I am being smart because I'm not _doing _anything! What brought this on? One minute you want him over for dinner and the next you're trying to make sure I know how to use a condom! Why?"

"He's a handsome boy, Max, I'm not oblivious to how hard it is to resist lust at your age."

"I wouldn't sleep with someone out of lust!" I hissed. "Whenever I get to that point in my life it will be because of _love. _You didn't even ask me that. You didn't even consider asking me if I was sleeping with him because I love him, which I'm not by the way! You just assumed I would because he's hot!"

"That is _not _how I meant for it to sound."

"Well that's what its sounding like." I took a deep breath. "Mom," I said in a quieter voice. "I always promised I would talk to you if I had questions about sex or did the deed. I'll stick to that promise if _you _promise to calm down and not assume that I'm jumping into bed with Fang because he's my first boyfriend. We haven't even _discussed _that. I'm not ready to."

Oh this morning was definitely not going the way I had thought it would.

"I believe you," she said quietly.

"Good," I said, my face still warm. "I don't even know why we're talking about it. Let's just drop it." I begged.

"As long as you promise to come to me if you ever need me."

"I promise." I said, making my escape down to my room.

"Good. And Max?" she called. I groaned and froze on the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."

"For what? Saving that kid?" I asked confused.

"That," she nodded. "And for being such a strong girl."

**Ahhh awkward family conversation. I wasn't going to add that part but I did for a few reasons. One: the chapter was too short. Two: Max and her mom needed a moment. And Three: It was fun to embarrass Max. Review!**

**Peace! **


	29. Chapter 28

**Alright so my Traffic Graph thing is broken again! I really am getting peeved at the issues Fanfiction has been having lately. **

**I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and Madam Roses, I will indeed check out your story. And if anyone else has story suggestions or want to let me onto your stories, I'm always looking for something new to read! **

**Disclaimer: …..**

Chapter 28

Fang knocked on the door at exactly six o'clock. I rushed to get the door but Ella still beat me to it.

"You must be Fang," she said excitedly as I rounded the corner into the living room.

"And you must be Ella." He nodded.

"I saw the article about that kid you and Max saved. Pretty awesome."

Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"Ella stop flirting and go help Mom." I said, pulling her away from the door. I was a good seven inches taller than her even though we're only two years apart.

"I'm not flirting." She said stubbornly. "I'm making polite conversation."

"Well go make polite conversation in the kitchen." I shoved her towards the doorway at the same moment Angel came hopping down the stairs.

"Hey Fang!" she called happily, going over and giving him a hug. He patted her back lightly and she pulled away. "I haven't seen you since…well…."

I touched Angels shoulder. She looked up at me and I gently shook my head. Telling her not to mention the fight. She nodded.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while." She concluded.

Fang chuckled at her forwardness. Mom came into the room.

"You must be Fang," Mom said, echoing her second daughter. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said holding out her hand. Fang shook it. I took the moment to take in what he was wearing. He had on a navy button down shirt, un-tucked, and dark washed jeans. Pretty damn hot, Mom was right about that, not that I was happy with her acknowledging my boyfriend's hotness.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Martinez," he said.

"Well, we have a few minutes until dinner is done so why don't we sit down and get to know each other a bit?"

I groaned. "Really?" I demanded.

"Really." Mom said stubbornly while Fang smirked. I pulled him over to the sofa and sat down. Angel sat on my other side while Mom and Ella took the two remaining chairs.

"You may proceed with the interrogation." I muttered, head down.

"Max stop being so dramatic," Mom said, rolling her eyes. Fang squeezed my hand; the look in his eyes told me he was fine with it. After all, I'd gone through his parents' interrogation. And that's what this one was like. Mom asked questions about school, what he planned on doing in the future, what his hobbies were, etc. He didn't tell her anything I didn't already know about him and I liked that. I knew him better than I'd originally thought.

When the timer finally went off Mom had exhausted most common topics. I'm pretty sure Fang was talking more tonight than he did in a week, usually.

All of the talking aside, I think dinner went pretty well. Ella only made about three embarrassing comments on my part and Angel only asked us one time if she could be the flower girl at our wedding. You could tell that Fang had no siblings, because he didn't know how to handle the two of them. He stuck mostly to silence in those cases.

Mom and I got a crack out of it.

We were just digging into Moms awesome chocolate chip cookies when she got a call from work. She apologized profusely and muttered something about a breached colt before running out the door, telling me to make sure Angel gets to bed on time and stopping to say goodbye to Fang.

Once she was gone it was around eight so I sent Angel upstairs to go to bed and Ella said she had to work on her project.

I brought Fang down to my room.

"Well you survived a night with the Martinez's." I informed him as I kicked my shoes off and dropped onto my bed. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair and smiled at me before discarding his own shoes and coming to join me on the bed.

"It was that bad."

"Liar."

"You dealt with my family, I can deal with yours."

"A man of sacrifice. Not a bad thing." I said as I curled into his side. He wound an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Siblings seem…interesting." He said after a moment.

I scoffed. "Is that the polite way of saying my sisters are a pain in the ass?"

"Even if that's true, they really do love you."

"And I love them with everything I have." I said simply. "But they can still be annoying."

He laughed. I felt it resonate in his chest. I snuggled in closer.

"Thank you for putting up with it all."

"Anytime," he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Hey, what did Ella mean earlier? About an article?"

"I guess you didn't see it, huh? Someone at the beach got a picture of us rescuing that kid and they did an article on us."

"Do they know who we are?" he asked.

"No, we're the anonymous surfer teens."

"Oh, then I guess it's alright."

"Have an issue with hero worship?" I smirked.

"No, I have an issue with being the backup." He said, shifting so he hovered over me. "You're the one who did all of the rescuing. I was more of the getaway driver."

"Hey, nobody would survive without those." I pointed out, getting lost in his eyes.

He shook his head. His hair tickled my nose. "Don't do anything stupid like that again." He warned me. "You had me worried when you didn't come back up."

"I'm fine," I pointed out.

"But I didn't know it then. I didn't know if you were being dragged out with the kid."

"Fang?" I said in mock shock. "Are you saying you were actually _scared _for me?"

"Absolutely." He said in a serious voice before pressing his lips solidly to mine. To be honest with you? It was like my brain short circuited. I couldn't have told you my name if you asked. All that mattered was Fangs lips against my own.

His tongue traced my lower lip and I gasped slightly, allowing him to kiss me deeper. We sort of battled for dominance for a while until I let him win, just enjoying the sensation of his kiss.

I guess I can understand why Mom went off on me earlier. I mean, it certainly was understandable for her to think something might happen, especially if I find myself in this position with Fang.

I traced my hands down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt one at a time and then tracing my fingers over the newly exposed skin. He shuddered against me.

Once I'd undone all of the buttons I pushed his shirt off, exposing his well sculpted torso. His skin tone continued, no tan lines, just beautiful olive tinted skin.

His hands were at my waist, pushing my shirt up, but I had a camisole on underneath it so I let him push it over my head.

I wasn't going to have sex with Fang. I told Mom that earlier and I was sticking to my guns. I wasn't ready. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy being with Fang like _this. _

I ran my hands over his shoulder, brushing against his shoulder blade. He kissed down my neck and I took the opportunity to look at his exposed back.

_I was right_, I thought vaguely as I caught sight of the Shadow ink on his right shoulder blade. The same spot I had mine.

"So you do have ink," I said, slightly breathless. He'd found a sweet spot on my neck and I was once again having trouble thinking straight.

"Mhmmm," he agreed against my neck. "So do you,"

"Mhmmm," I mimicked him. He chuckled and brought his lips back to mine.

Everything would have been fine and dandy, meaning we would have continued kissing for a while more, if Ella hadn't decided to interrupt.

"Hey Max I have a question on—Oh my god!"

"Shit!" I yelped as Fang stood up in one quick move and I sat up on the bed. Oh, this did not look good. Not at all.

"Ella its soo not what you think—"

"I'll…um…be upstairs." She said. But she was staring at Fangs shoulder.

My sister wasn't stupid. She knew all of the gang tattoos. She knew he was a Shadow.

Ella ran up the stairs.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!" I groaned as I pulled my shirt back on. Fang was already doing the buttons on his. "I need to talk to her, tell her not to tell Mom….you should go." I said regretfully.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"I'll see you around." I pouted.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Depends on whether Ella tells my mom what she just witnessed. Why?"

"How about we go into the city? Spend the day there."

"Tempting," I said, feeling my face split into a smile.

"It's settled then. If you're not grounded and your mother doesn't want to castrate me then we'll make it a date."

He left with that.

I sighed and headed upstairs to Ella's room.

"Ella," I called as I knocked on the door. "We need to talk."

"No we don't." she called back. "It's none of my business I didn't mean to walk in on you two doing….whatever."

"We weren't going to do that," I sighed. "Let me in."

"Max whatever you're doing with your life is your own business…" she trailed off. I went to the bathroom door and reached above it to get the key. Then I proceeded to use it on Ella's door.

"I'm going to explain because I know you know." I said as I opened the door. Ella was curled up on her bed with her multiple stuffed animals around her and pretending to be busy on her computer.

"Know what?" she said innocently.

"I know you saw his tattoo."

She was quiet for a minute. Then. "I don't get it. You hate the Shadows, how can you be dating one?"

"I didn't know he was in the Shadows when I met him. We only figured it out a couple of days ago. But we don't care. We're keeping our gang lives separate from our relationship."

"Is that possible? How do you know he won't hurt you?"

"Because it's Fang. And I trust him wholeheartedly."

"Your life is a mess." She informed me.

"Tell me about it."

"Just….don't go doing the nasty while I'm in the house." She said suddenly. "And Mom soooo wouldn't be happy with you, especially after your conversation with her earlier."

"Ella!" I objected. "You were supposed to be in your room, not listening to us!"

"You two were yelling. Kind of hard not to." She snickered. "I can see why she was worried."

"I wasn't going to have sex with Fang." I said in a hard voice, one that left no room for arguing.

"Alright," she said, hands up in surrender. "I believe you."

"Good. Don't tell Mom."

"What about your taboo of a relationship or almost losing your V-card?"

"Ella Maria Martinez!"

"Alright, alright. I'm done."

**I thought some humor to go along with Ella's revelation would be good, don't you think? I personally love Ella in the books so I like putting her in my stories. Especially as the annoying little sister. But I think it's important for Max to have someone who understands the full extents of her relationship with Fang. And PurpleTea88 I agree with you, I just wanted to acknowledge you _after _you read the chapter. Anyway! Review! **

**Peace! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter 29

Fang picked me up by eight the next morning and we drove out to Edison to catch the nine 'o clock train into New York City.

I always felt dwarfed in the city. I'd been there a few times. Once with Mom, Dad, and Ella before Angel was born, and once with my mom for my sixteenth birthday. The train station alone was enough to overload you senses as people rushed at you from all angles, men in suits mingled with the homeless, tourists bought last minute gifts in the multiple shops, and police officers lead dogs around, trying to sniff out bombs or drugs or something.

Fang expertly weaved his way through the crowd, guiding me by our attached hands. We made our way out onto the streets within a few minutes. Skyscrapers rocketed upwards at impossible heights, making me feel very insignificant in the world.

Taxis and town cars sped through the streets, people J-walked, and conversations were held everywhere: on the corner, in the shade, in the middle of the friggen sidewalk…

Fang and I started walking towards Time Square. If you ever doubt where Time Square is, you're an idiot. Anything could a marker for it: the HardRock Café, the M&M store, the shack that is the New York Police Department… bottom line is that it's easy to find. We passed kiosk after kiosk on our way selling everything: tickets to shows and exhibits, purses, pictures, magazines, these amazing smelling roasted almonds that I made us stop and get two packages of. You could walk through the city for days and find something entertaining to do on the streets alone.

I ended up dragging Fang into the M&M store. Three stories of m&m paraphernalia and walls lined with cases after cases of m&m's every color of the rainbow! A chocolate lover's heaven. Well, this place and the Hershey's store across the street.

I surprised Fang by hitting him in the head with a foam finger with the yellow m&m guy on it at one point and after that he chased me up to the next floor with some corny talking stuffed m&m in his hands and intent in his eyes. He caught me but I persuaded him not to attack by giving him a kiss. It was a good compromise.

By the time we left the store the streets were filled with corporate people on their way to lunch. Fang laced his fingers through mine and pulled me away from the commotion. We walked down a few streets, passing some _weird _things, I'm serious, I saw a person in a friggen _Bugs Bunny_ costume. I had no idea where we were going but Fang never wavered in his path.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of being jarred around by the crowd.

"You'll see." He said.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"I thought we'd broken the habit of single word answers!" I exclaimed dramatically.

He smirked but said nothing this time. He really was a secretive guy. I liked it as much as I hated it. That doesn't even make sense.

I planted my feet where I was. Fang tried to tug me but I pulled back.

"I'm not moving another inch until you tell me where we're going." I said stoutly. He sighed and came to stand in front of me again. We were acting like a wedge in the flow of traffic, disgruntled people muttered profanities as they went around us.

"You are so stubborn," he said, shaking his head woefully.

"I know," I smirked. "And you love it."

"Sometimes," he agreed. "Other times it's a pain. Like right now."

"Well then tell me where we're going and maybe I'll behave."

"Or I could make you." He gave me a devious smile that sent my heart racing.

"How?" I tried to stay resolute.

He smirked. Then in one swift movement he knocked my knees out from under me and caught me, picking me up bridal style and carrying me down the street.

I shrieked in surprise and then it turned to angry shouts as I hit his arms.

"Put me down right this instant Fang or I swear I will—"

"What?" he breathed. His minty breath caressed my face and made my heart stutter yet again. "What will you do?"

"Damn it," I muttered before pressing my lips firmly against his.

"Is this part of a movie?" I heard someone whisper.

…..

Fangs surprise ended up being Central Park. I'd never actually been in Central Park before and I was amazed by its size. Everyone always says that it's the only patch of green in the concrete jungle but I don't know how it could be considered only a patch. Huge trees with twisting branches shot up everywhere. I would have loved to have climbed them but there were signs proclaiming that it was 'unlawful to climb trees in Central Park'. Weenies.

We stopped and got lunch from a hot dog vendor as we walked and I got a sense of de ja vue of the day we watched Angel and Gazzy while Iggy and Nudge were on their date. Which reminded me that I still needed to talk to Nudge. I pushed that thought aside for now and enjoyed the beautiful spring day out here in Central Park.

I wanted the day to last forever, to be here with Fang, in a place where we were just two more people in the bigger picture, and not people in charge of the lives of others…it was nice. We came to the end of the path we were on, it let us out on the corner of 59th and 5th. The sun was lowering in the horizon as we kept walking and turned onto 58th street when we were assaulted by little children screaming and running out of a store.

I gave an annoyed glance at the stores name: FAO Schwarz. Fang and I started threading our way through the throng when something in the window caught my eye.

"Fang, hold up!" I said, pulling him to a stop.

"What?" he asked. But I was already heading towards the store.

"Why are we going in here?" he asked as he followed behind me.

I kept on my path, pushing through the mass of children as I entered the store and headed towards the stuffed animals. I found what I was looking for almost immediately.

Normally something so sweet wouldn't have caught my attention but the little stuffed bear with angel wings and a halo just screamed my littlest sisters' name. I scooped up the last one.

"A bear?" Fang asked skeptically.

"An _angel._" I smirked. "And _my_ Angel's birthday is coming up soon. It was meant to be!"

"It's also forty nine bucks," he warned.

I shrugged. "There's no price tag on love for a little sister." I assured him as I went to pay for the toy. It even came with a certificate of authenticity. How weird.

But I knew Angel would love it.

After that Fang hailed a taxi and it took us back to the train station. I was wiped after our exciting day in the city and I burrowed into Fangs side on the train ride home.

"Thanks for today," I yawned.

He chuckled and held me close.

"Anything for you," he assured me.

**I know it was kinda a fluff chapter but I needed another chapter of ordinary life before the next chapter *hint hint* so I thought it would be fun to tie a lot of things from the first book into it. I did my best to keep the NYC excursion within the realm of reality instead of fantasy, i.e.: I tried to make my distances workable but I've only been in the city once in my memory so I did most of this judging by maps! Sorry for New Yorkers who know better! Review!**

**Peace!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I just wanted to say thank you to Mae Silver. Princess Sarcasm96 yes the M&M store is a real place. I've been there! And Madam Roses assures me that I did indeed do well on the description of NYC so if you ever go there you should totally take the tour from the last chapter!**

** Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I simply own my own plot/ideas.**

Chapter 30

As a general rule school days suck, but this one was about as bad as they get. I had put off telling Nudge about my involvement in the gang for the majority of the school week, and now it was long overdue. So on Thursday I spent most of the day trying to think of the best way to tell Nudge about my involvement with the Night Hawks. I ran through multiple scenarios ranging from her being shocked, angry, mad, scared, happy, or any combination of the five and still came up with no way of telling her. I was getting to a point of desperation where I thought blurting it out may be my best option. My only hope was that she'd consider the fact that one, I was telling her now, and two, that it helped her be with Iggy, as the good outweighing the bad: that I'd lied to her for five consecutive years.

One could dream.

Nudge seemed to have gotten over her morose feelings and was acting more like herself after our much needed spring break.

She, along with quite a few other people, had mentioned the article about me and Fang. We hadn't done anything about it, why draw attention to ourselves?

That aside everything was going well until the end of sixth period. That's when I got Fang's text.

I was sitting in Physics when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I swiped it up quickly, hoping the teacher didn't hear the buzz of the vibration, but she just continued on teaching, most likely ignoring the interruption then missing it. I flipped open my phone and read the text:

From FANG:

**We've got trouble. Can't explain. Get your gang to meet you ASAP.**

Well if that wasn't confusing and terrifying I have no idea what is! I texted him back quickly, asking him what was going on but he didn't answer. After a few minutes I decided to take his advice.

The schools in Piscataway got out an hour earlier than here in South Plainfield so I knew I wasn't pulling my gang away from school as I sent out a mass text message for them to meet me behind my school when school was over. No questions asked.

Because I couldn't answer them.

I tried my best to act normal as I headed to my AP Environmental class for last period but I was all jittery. Fang had really set me on edge with his text message. Those forty five minutes were going to be the longest of my life.

But it wasn't forty five minutes. Because the fire alarm rang about ten minutes before the end of school bell did.

Now I knew something was wrong because we'd had our fire drill for these nine weeks already and the teachers seemed just as confused as the students. None the less everyone made their way to the front of the school, following fire drill protocol. One minute I'm walking on my own and the next I'm sandwiched between Nudge and Ella, who has JJ on her other side.

"Any idea what's going on?" Nudge demanded over the blaring alarm.

"Nope," I said, biting my lip. We were near the front of the mass of students so we were some of the first to run into the immobilized mass when they froze near the gates.

"Of for the love of—" I hissed as I hit into the broad shoulders of some football player in front of me. "What _now_?"

There were yells of shock and panic from the student body, as well as adults yelling in firm voices. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I avoided it because I already knew what it would say.

_I'm screwed._

Standing in front of the school, just outside of the gates was a mass of teenagers dressed in dark clothing. Most of them supported a Celtic Knot on some visible part of their body.

Shadows.

The whole freakin gang.

And at its head….

A tall, broad shouldered guy with brown hair and bad teeth. I'm assuming he's Grey. To his right, with a pinched expression on his face, stood Fang.

Well hell.

My world seemed to shift under my feet as I fought to stay conscious. This was not good.

I turned to Ella who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Max…" she whispered.

"I know," I said shortly already shrugging off my cardigan. **(Not going to explain it but pic on profile)**

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Ohmigod Max what's happening? Is that a gang? Oh my god it _is _oh god what's going to happen, I mean—"

I put my hand over her mouth. The principle was at the head of the student body, telling Grey to leave or he'd call the police.

"You have no right to be here. You all need to leave." He said.

Did he really think that would work?

"Don't think so old man," Grey snorted. "We ain't leavin' until we get what we came for."

"And what would that be?" he snapped.

Grey smirked.

"Nudge, I'm sorry!" I whispered hurriedly to my best friend.

"Why? What's—"

"Maximum Martinez."

Chaos ensued.

People exclaimed in surprise and everyone searched for me in the crowd. Nudge just stared at me wide eyed. Once they located me in the crowd it parted like the Red Sea. I rolled my eyes, trying not to let the fact that my perfect little world was just ruined affect me.

I had a bigger problem at the moment.

I walked forward in bold, confident strides, trying to show no sign of my worry. _I could do this, right? Stand up to him? He's only got his whole gang here to raise hell, but I'm a pretty tough, I can handle myself…right?_

Grey smiled a feral smile at me. He opened his mouth to say something but broke off. Well, he was cut off by more shouts from my fellow students as a group of eighty teenagers rounded the street corner on motorcycles, cars, or just running.

My gang.

Now I felt more confident. My gang spilled onto the grounds outside of the schools gates, facing the Shadows. Picture this: a school campus packed with students, a flimsy chain link fence, and then two gangs lining the streets, Shadows on the West, Night Hawks on the East.

Yeah. Pretty much my definition of hell. I picked up my pace and took my place at head of the Night Hawks.

I turned to look at Grey, arms crossed. "Well it looks like you've got me. But you bit off more than you can chew, let me assure you."

Fang was smirking from behind Grey whose feral smile had turned into an angry snarl.

"Well if it isn't little Maxie at last." he snarled. "I have to say, I was expecting something more from a gang leader." He said, raking his eyes up and down my body. I suppressed a shudder.

"Well, we're more of a family. But there's a lot to be said about appearances. Try maintaining yours and maybe you'll get further in the world." I smirked. "Though, with a brain like yours I don't think you'll get very far. Do yourself a favor and get off of my territory while you still can, Grey. Or this will get ugly."

"You think I'm scared of you and your little 'gang'?" he did air quotes around 'gang'. "You guys are a pathetic excuse for a gang. My guys have been playing you like checkers these past few months."

"Yeah, stalking. And you haven't even been doing it. Where have you been? Hole up in your hide-e-hole playing World of Warcraft while others go out and do the dirty work?"

"Oh burn!" Iggy scoffed.

"Watch your mouth bitch. You've been a thorn in my side of a while."

"Always a pleasure to piss people like you off," I assured him. We really needed to wrap this up. I faintly heard the bell ring in the background. The students were trapped on the campus by this gang war. We needed to end this.

Permanently, I mean.

But I abide by the law. I needed him to make the first move.

"You aren't going to be doing it much longer." He assured me. "It all ends here, today. You'll be my bitch."

Well, he certainly just gave me the ammunition I needed. And Fang looked furious.

"Because that's the only way you'll get a girl." I agreed. "If they unconscious."

"You bitch! Get them!" he roared and leapt for me, fingers ready to constrict my airway.

And then all hell broke loose.

The gangs clashed together like two waves in the ocean.

I ducked as Grey lunged for my throat and came up behind him. He spun around quickly and aimed a punch at my head. I dodged most of it but caught the barest graze of his knuckles against my cheekbone. I darted one quick jab to his kidneys and he doubled over, but only for a moment before coming right back up.

I punched at him again and caught him in the shoulder. He turned with the force of my punch and unleashed a punch of his own on my side before I could recoil. I winced but managed to keep standing.

We backed away to circle each other for a moment. I was breathing hard and I could hear the fighting going on around me. I also heard students on the school's campus talking loudly and someone calling the cops.

Grey took advantage of my momentary distraction to punch me. He got a full blow too. Right to my nose. It broke instantly and I felt blood gush down my face. But I'd broken my nose before so I pushed the pain away repeating my mantra: _pain is just a message and right now I'm holding all calls._

I launched myself at him, taking him by surprise, and kicking him in the gut. He doubled over and while his face came down my fist went up, slamming into his nose with enough force to shatter it. Blood began to pour down his face like a faucet on high.

He muttered something through the blood, I'm not sure what, and with a guttural roar he was on me again. He kicked my upper thigh and I nearly fell. I managed to keep upright and slammed my shoulder into his gut.

He wheezed and I lashed out another kick. Only he caught my foot. He gave me a grotesque smile and turned my foot in a move that would use my own weight against me and snap my bones. Instead I threw myself into the air, turning with my foot, faster than Grey expected. He lost his grip on my foot and I landed with a bone rattling thump on my knees. His hand came down on my shoulder and I grabbed his forearm, using his weight against him to flip him over my shoulder.

He landed on his back in front of me. I was on him before he could blink. I slammed my fist into his face. His head made contact with the ground but he continued to struggle. So I hit him again. And again. The fourth time his eyes closed and his struggling stopped.

I stood up.

The fight was still raging around me but my guys were clearly winning.

"Stop!" I called out in a voice that was not to be messed with.

All eyes turned to me.

I glared at the Shadows around me. "Leave. Now."

What did they do? Well they turned to Fang!

Luckily he's on my side. He was actually in the middle of fighting with Iggy of all people. Fang nodded to them and they detached themselves from the fight, melting away into the residential streets of South Plainfield.

Fangs eyes asked a million questions but I gestured for him to follow his gang. He gave me a quick nod before disappearing like a shadow himself.

"Report!" I called, looking around and assessing my gang. They were a sight to be seen, I'll tell you that. Blood and bruises everywhere, but nothing serious. Nobody was down for the count.

"We're good."

"Okay here."

"Owww!" That was Iggy. I rolled my eyes at him.

That's when I heard the sirens in the background.

Shit.

"Scatter!" I yelled.

And they listened, fleeing to whatever mode of transportation got them here.

I spared one last glance back at the shocked faces of my fellow students before taking off down the streets to my own home, one through racing through my head: _nothing will be the same._

**W.O.W. Max has a little issue on her hands! I think we can all agree we needed a good fight scene. Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Peace! **


	32. Chapter 31

**Alright, so someone asked me if, since it is a 3 day weekend, I would post an extra chapter. Origionally I was going to say no. HOWEVER since you guys were fricken amazing and reviewed 54 times in 2 days! I've decided to say yes! :) So along with todays chapter I will post another chapter tomorrow, sort of an Easter present if you will, and I'll still post on Monday as well! Also, something I didn't make clear last chapter was that the Shadows did in fact leave Grey unconscious in front of the school. :) Now lets see how Max deals with that life altering situation! **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

Chapter 31

Nobody was home as I ran through the door and down to my room. Once I got there I froze. I didn't know what to do. I stared at myself in the mirror. My face was bloody; a bruise was forming on my left cheekbone. My white tank top was dirty, ripped, and covered with blood. My hair was tangled. I looked like feral.

I looked like a gang leader. And everyone knew.

I picked up the nearest thing with weight, a textbook, and threw it at the mirror. It spider webbed into a hundred different pieces but stayed in the frame. All I did was succeed in projecting my image a hundred times over. An image of myself that, at this moment, I hated.

I ripped my bloody clothes off and threw them in the trash bin before pulling on some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I grabbed some tissues and started gingerly wiping the blood from my face and popping my nose back into its previous position.

My phone buzzed. I ignored it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I chided myself. Now the whole school knows about the Night Hawks. Not only do they know about it but the only view they have of the gang is violent! And Nudge! Oh _shit! _Nudge! Poor Nudge, I didn't get a chance to tell her myself! She had to see a side of me I never wanted her to see.

My pity party continued….what about Ella and Angel? And Mom, how would people view them?

My phone buzzed again. I took it out of my pocket and threw it against my wall. It broke in half. That wasn't enough. I picked up anything my hand touched and threw it around the room: books, clothes, pillows, electronics, it made no difference to me.

Once I gained control of myself again my room looked like a tornado had ripped through it. I dropped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I'm not an easy crier. I think I've cried maybe five times since my dad died, including that day when I found out about Fang being a Shadow. Today was one of those days too.

I bawled into my pillow. I don't know if I was crying because I was upset, frustrated, or mad. Maybe I was all of those things.

I heard the door open upstairs and Ella came thundering down to my room.

"Max!" she exclaimed as she took in the sight of my room. Then she jumped on my bed and gently stroked my hair and made shushing noises. "It'll be alright, Max, don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"I'm the one who's supposed to comfort you," I said dully into my pillow. She laughed and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"You don't have to be strong _all _the time." She assured me. She leaned back against the wall and was silent for a few minutes.

"What happened when I left?" I asked eventually.

She winced. "Hell." She assured me. "People were taking pictures. And video."

"I figured as much. Nobody got hurt did they?"

"No. But the principles furious. Are you going to be expelled?"

I hadn't even thought of that. And I couldn't right now.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll figure that out tomorrow." I said shortly, leaving no room for argument.

She nodded.

"What about Nudge?" I asked.

"She's sort of catatonic right now. I made sure she got home alright."

"Thanks. And what about you? Did anyone bother you?"

"I think they're afraid to be near me." She said truthfully.

I groaned. Great.

"I just messed everything up."

"It wasn't your fault." She objected. "There was nothing you could do. They attacked you. You told them to leave. And _then _you kicked their asses."

"Yeah, well…." But I didn't finish. We sat in silence for a while longer.

"You know, Mom's going to kill you for destroying your room." She said to break the tension.

"Among other things."

"We should get you cleaned up."

"I am clean."

"Your only saying that because you can't look in your mirror anymore." She assured me before tugging me off my bed and into the bathroom. Once in there she wet a washcloth and gently wiped the remaining blood from my skin and brushed the rats' nest that was my hair. It was sort of embarrassing to have my little sister looking after me like this, but at the same time it was nice to know someone was on my side.

Only when she deemed me somewhat presentable did we head upstairs.

Mom would be home soon and she was picking Angel up from her friend's house. I wondered if she'd heard about what happened today. Ella and I started to make dinner, my hopes of softening her up. Not that I can cook, but Ella can and she let me cut up the vegetables. While I was chopping up carrots Ella ran upstairs and got her computer. She brought it back downstairs and showed me her Facebook page. I'm not into the whole social network thing so I don't have one. But Ella does. And her news feed had at least fifteen updates within the last hour pertaining to the fight.

And about thirty comments on her wall asking her all sorts of questions about me. I knew school would be as hard for her as it would be for me. If I was allowed back.

I told her to put the stupid computer away. I didn't want to see it.

I took my phone, the one I hadn't broken, the one I used for gang business, and texted everyone to make sure they were alright. Everyone reported back that they were fine so that rested my mind a bit.

I was beginning to wonder if some cops would show up at the door and arrest me when there was a knock at the door.

I'm not going to lie, I was nervous as hell. But when I opened the door it was Fang who stood there, not some officer.

I threw myself into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, holding me close. I pulled him into the kitchen and shut the door behind us.

"Yeah," I said as I touched his split lip. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." He assured me. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't stop him. By the time I figured out what he was up to it was all I could do to get that text to you."

"I know. Its fine. Thank you for that. You saved my ass." I assured him.

He rested his forehead against mine. "I'd like to kill Grey for what he said to you. For what he did to you."

I scoffed. "He's worse off than I am." I assured him.

"That he is." He gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" I demanded.

"Grey's in jail." He whispered.

"What?" I all but shrieked.

His smile widened. "He was out cold, so the police got him when they got there. Besides that he had something against him, fingerprints or something from a previous crime. It's not like he's sentenced or anything but he's not getting out of it. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"But…that means you're in charge." I pointed out.

His expression soured a bit. "Effective immediately. It's not like I _want _to be in charge, but I'm better than the alternative."

"Yes you are." I smiled and kissed him. His lips tasted slightly coppery because of his split lip but I didn't care. At least _something _good had come from this mess. "You know what this means right?" I whispered against his lips.

"What? We can ally the gangs? Stop this stupidity once and for all?" he asked.

"Well…yes," I admitted. Actually I felt stupid that that wasn't the first thing that came to my mind. Instead what came to the forefront of my mind was completely selfish. "But there's something else too."

"And what's that?"

I looked directly into his eyes. "Nobody's standing between us anymore. This….us….we can actually work."

He kissed me again. I melted into that kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding my body securely to his. I would have loved to indulge in the kiss for a while longer but Ella cleared her throat. When had she gotten back? Wait. Had she ever left?

Oopse.

"You know. Romeo and Juliet should have ended like this. It's much happier."

I agree.

…..

Mom came barging in the door about an hour after Fang left. I'd wanted him to stay but he had some things to settle with his new leadership position.

She had this half panicked half mad look in her eyes and she immediately sent Angel, who'd come in after her, and Ella up to their rooms.

"But Mom—" Ella began to object.

"No Ella. Go upstairs now." She said firmly. I sat at the table waiting for her to start yelling.

She didn't.

"Max," she said in a quiet tone. "What happened?"

I explained everything, omitting the part about Fangs text message and substituting him for an 'informant'. She listened in silence, taking everything in and not interrupting. When I was finished she sighed deeply.

"I don't know what will happen with your school. I'm not sure _they_ know what will happen. However, things are already bad. Angel's friends' mother says she won't let her daughter associate with our family anymore, I'm getting dirty looks wherever I go, and this was before I even knew what had happened!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I never meant…I can't help….I'm sorry."

"I know Max, but…is there any way for you to…._distance _yourself from the gang for now? Until it all blows over? You just need to get through the rest of high school. Three months."

"I can't." I whispered brokenly. It really is a tragedy when you have to choose between two groups of people you consider your family.

"Max," she sighed again and I absolutely _loathed _the sound of disappointment in her voice. "At least try." She suggested. "For Angel if nothing else? Her birthday is this Saturday and I doubt anyone will show up now."

"Then what's the point in me giving everything up?" I demanded.

"To show her you're trying."

"Her or you?" I demanded. "I'm trying here Mom. I really am. But I can't find common ground."

"Well work on it. And why didn't you answer your phone? I called you three times."

"About that…." I bit my lip. I was saved from another argument by Ella thundering down the stairs.

"Turn on channel five!" she said, darting into the living room.

She did and the three of us crowded into the living room and watched as my face showed up on the screen. Well, a video of me really, with a voice overlay of a telecaster.

I watched as Grey and I fought. The camera scanned over the others too but focused mainly on me. I have to say, the fight was pretty hard core.

"A local school is in a state of shock this afternoon as one of their own students, a senior named Maximum Martinez, was revealed to be the notorious gang leader of the Night Hawks. Not only did this revelation come out of the blue but it came with danger as the gang leader duked it out with the leader of another local gang, the Shadows. This gang war took place right off the school's campus…." I muted it. Damn it.

"_Notorious?_" I demanded. "I was pretty low key until three hours ago. Vultures." I spat.

"Max?" Mom asked in a weird voice.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is…is that Fang? Fighting with Iggy?"

Oh hell!

I saw the camera pan over Iggy and Fang quickly, but my boyfriend was unmistakable.

"Um, yeah, about that…"

"He's in the Night Hawks?" I knew by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe what she just asked.

"Not exactly…."

"He's a Shadow?" she tried again.

I winced. "Kind of."

"_Maximum Valencia Martinez!_"

"Look, Mom, I know it seems bad but it's not! You've met Fang! You know what a good guy he is! And besides, with Grey out of the way we're going to ally the gangs and—"

"_We? _As in he's in charge?"

I really should shut up right about now.

"Now he is." I admitted. "Grey got arrested today. Fang got a promotion."

"Max, what am I going to do with you? You brought a _Shadow _into this home!"

"No. I brought my boyfriend into this home. I don't care about his background. Just like you shouldn't care about mine."

"Max it isn't that easy!"

"It could be. If you let it."

Mom ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Max." She whispered.

"Just trust me." I said imploringly.

"I don't know if you're making the best judgment anymore." She said before walking up the stairs and away from me.

…**..I don't have anything to say, really. Review!**

**Peace!**


	33. Chapter 32

**One thing that people pointed out to me in the reviews yesterday was that they thought the story was ending soon. Well, not really. This story is going to be between 45 and 50 chapters in the end. Just wait to see what I have up my sleeve! Also, in one day I got 35 Reviews from you guys! I love you all so much! Onward with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter 32

I decided to go to school the next day. I mean, what did I have to lose? So at seven the next morning I woke up and pulled on some random clothes, not even bothering to make sure they were from my socially acceptable venue, and got ready for school. I took an inventory of my injuries too. My entire body felt like it'd been steamrolled. I supported several black and blue blotches on my stomach and a particularly nasty bruise where Grey had kicked my thigh. That one hurt a lot. I also had a darkened cheekbone but overall I could honestly say I'd looked worse.

Everyone was already at the kitchen table eating in a solemn silence. I joined them and picked at some pancakes. On the kitchen table I noticed the mail from yesterday, nobody had bothered to sort it out yet. On top was a big envelope addressed to me. The return address said Rutgers.

A big envelope. That means I got in. I should be jumping for joy and screaming out loud that I could further my education, something that wasn't always a possibility. Instead I felt dismal. As soon as the college got wind of yesterday they'd revoke my acceptance. I might as well not read it.

I adverted my gaze.

Ella broke the silence. "Are you sure you should do this?" she asked me. She meant go to school.

I nodded. "They didn't call me and tell me not to bother showing up so I might as well give it a shot."

At least I don't think they tried to call me. My phone is sort of broken at the moment. But I'm sure they would have let Mom know if I was expelled or not.

"At least its Friday," Ella agreed.

"I don't see why everyone so mad." Angel said innocently. "I mean, your still you. It's not like you grew two heads!" she shook her head, her blond curls bouncing.

"Thanks Ange. And don't listen to what people tell you today. I'm still your big sister and I'm not a bad person." I needed her to believe that. If she didn't I might lose it.

"I know that." She assured me. "You do what you do because you have to."

I felt tears prickle in my eyes but I fought them back and gave her a wobbly smile instead.

After that Mom proclaimed that it was time to go to school. I decided to go all out and embrace my real self by riding my motorcycle to school. I'd been seriously neglecting it lately, opting for offered rides instead.

I offered Ella a ride.

"That's alright," she said. "I think I'll walk."

I didn't take it personally, Ella never liked my motorcycle. Then again, she had a grudge against anything of the bike persuasion, having fallen off her bike when she was thirteen and broken her arm. She never got back on.

So she left. I timed my departure specifically so that I arrived in the school parking lot with just enough time to make it to class. I didn't want time to spare.

I pulled my helmet on and slung my backpack, Ella had gotten it for me afterschool yesterday, over my shoulder before mounting my bike and zipping down the streets towards school.

I'm pretty sure that everyone was waiting for me. You could tell by the way they looked up as every vehicle entered the schools parking lot, which is stupid on their part considering I walk to school every day.

None the less they all got an eyeful when I streaked into the parking lot and pulled into the nearest open space.

There was talking all around me.

"I can't believe she showed up,"

"Nice bike,"

"Dude that is so hot,"

"Who does she think she is?"

"I can't believe I never noticed her before…."

They were all the same. Judging me for a part of my life they had no knowledge about. I tugged my helmet off and left it on my bike before walking with powerful strides towards the school. Heads turned but I kept my eyes focused on the prize.

At least I didn't have to worry about fighting any crowds. Even the football players decided not to mess with me.

I spun my locker combination with quick precision and collected my needed supplies before heading off to first period.

My Economics teacher looked shocked when I walked into the room. I guess he thought I'd have given up on school.

Please!

I took my seat, emotionless mask in place, and looked up at the board expectantly. The people seated around me looked uncomfortable. Seriously! Just yesterday they didn't notice me. Now….

I exhaled sharply. Nobody said anything about my presence as the teacher took role and started talking about some test we had coming up. I was just beginning to relax when there was a knock on the door. An intern came in and handed the teacher a note. He barley looked at it before calling my name.

"Max, you're wanted in the principal's office."

Of course. I'm sure the moment my name was logged into the attendance they sent that guy to come get me.

I slid out of my chair, slung my backpack over my shoulder and went to get the note from him before leaving.

All eyes were on me. People need to get a life.

The intern had disappeared so I was left to find my way to the principal's office on my own. I honestly had no clue where it was aside from the general area. The front office was a labyrinth of hallways.

But it turns out its pretty easy to find what you're looking for when there are two police officers waiting outside the door. Just an observation.

They nodded to me before opening the door and gesturing me in ahead of them.

Old Pruitt was pacing behind his desk, hands clasped behind his back. He looked up when I came in, flanked by the two police officers.

Pruitt pointed for me to sit at the solitary chair on the opposite side of his desk while the officers stood off to the side.

I'd never liked the principal. I'd never met him personally, just heard him on the announcements and at pep-rallies and such. I didn't like him any better at the moment so I dropped my backpack against the desk and slouched in the chair, the total picture of ease. His face reddened slightly.

He sat down I looked at the police officers. It was hardly necessary for them to be here. There was a man and a woman. The woman was young and short; maybe five feet max, and had black hair and pretty blue eyes. The man was in his forties and about five feet eight inches tall. His brown hair was buzzed and his hairline was receding. He had some big ears.

I looked back at the principal to find him looking me over. Not in that perverted kind of way, but his gaze held nothing but disdain.

"Well Miss Martinez it seems we have a problem." He said at last.

"We do?" I asked. "What would that be?"

He scoffed. "As if you are unaware. This school has a rule book. A student code of conduct that all students sign at the beginning of each year. In that agreement is the pledge to uphold yourself with decorum and to act appropriately. You have broken several rules within that agreement."

"Have I?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "Enlighten me." I admit, it was fun to play with this guy. His face got redder at my blatant disrespect for him.

He cleared his throat and looked down at a sheet of paper. Really? He needed notes to come up with something to 'charge' me with. This guy was ridiculous.

"After yesterdays…incident…several issues have become apparent." He started.

I scoffed. _Incident. _

He glared at me and continued. "Several of which, are grounds for expulsion."

I shook my head. "Like what?"

"What? Do I need to spell it out for you?" he snapped.

"Well a list _would _be nice. Especially because you have one right in front of you." The police officer with the big ears laughed but quickly covered it up with a cough.

Pruitt should have his blood pressure checked.

He picked up his list with an over exaggerated sigh and started reading.

"You were involved in a gang fight on school campus—"

"Stop right there buckaroo." I interrupted. He glared at me but I smiled sweetly and said simply. "You're wrong."

He laughed. A very Santa Clause-ish laugh that sooo didn't suit him. "What part of what I just said was wrong?" he demanded.

"Well? All of it." I said honestly. He opened his mouth to object but I kept going, ticking off each point on my fingers as I went. "One: it wasn't on school campus. It wasn't even during school hours. The bell rang before anyone hit anyone _and _the _altercation _took place outside of the schools fence."

Pruitt's eyes sparkled and he started to speak. I didn't let him.

"_Also,_" I emphasized. "I never said the word 'gang'" I made air quotes. "In fact I remember referring to my friends as a _family. _And lastly. It was self-defense."

"Ha!" he scoffed. "_That _is such a lie!"

"Is it?" I asked, giving him Bambi eyes. "Because he came at me first. I didn't make a move until he tried to attack me. My friends too. That guy yelled 'get them.' We just defended ourselves. If you don't believe me I saw a lovely video of it on the news last night. I didn't throw one punch after my attacker was incapacitated."

I felt pretty damn proud of my loopholes. The officers couldn't hold it in then. Both of them started laughing. I was practically glowing.

"I...but—but…well there's still…" Pruitt struggled.

The officer with big ears spoke up. "She has you whichever way you turn, sir. You've got to admit it. A good man knows when he's defeated." I liked him. He seemed to have a good sense of humor.

"What about flaunting gang colors?" He exclaimed.

I looked down at myself, and then around just to make sure he got a face full of my sarcasm.

"Where?" I asked. The officers looked quite annoyed with Pruitt now.

"Your tattoo." He crowed.

"What? Oh, that!" I touched my hand to my chest in mock relief. "I've had that for year's silly goose! It was whimsical really. I've always wanted to fly. You know? Touch the sky and all. I figured I needed wings to do that. Besides, my shoulders are always covered, its dress code you know. Nobody ever sees it."

I'm pretty sure he's never hated anyone more than he hated me. On the plus side, I was feeling so much better about myself now. The principal was speechless.

I took that as my hint.

"Well, if we're done here, I'd best be going. I have classes to attend." I stood up and donned my backpack.

Nobody stopped me as I strutted out of there like I owned the place.

**Defying authority is so much fun. Don't'chea think? Review!**

**Peace! **


	34. Chapter 33

**I freakin love you guys! 48 reviews for one chapter! Seriously! Now its time to see how Nudge is handling this!**

**Disclaimer: ….JP owns**

Chapter 33

I guess the rest of the day was pretty uneventful after that. There was plenty of staring and whispering. Someone actually mucked up the courage to come and talk to me. He was a sleaze ball though. He came to talk to me during independent studies in English.

I was working on my Frankenstein paper when he sat down at the desk in front of me. I went on working, figuring that he was just sitting and not going to talk to me. It was the trend of the day. But he sort of waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. I knew the guy, he was some running back whatever for the football team. He also was a womanizer, and I mean, worse than Iggy _pretends _to be.

He smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I sure hope you can." He smirked. "You see. Everyone is under the impression that your dangerous. I don't believe that. Are you?"

"It depends on who's asking." I assured him.

His smirk widened. "See, I don't think you're dangerous. I think you're risky. And a risk implies fun. I think you'd be fun."

I don't know what he was getting at. I mean, I could tell just by the way he was saying it, and looking at me, that he was being a pervert, but I didn't get the actual joke. So I played along.

"I certainly can be." I assured him with a smirk.

He shifted closer to me.

"Care to show me some time? You'll find that I can…give you quite the learning experience. I'll do things with you that you never thought possible."

"If there's anything I've learned over the years," I said gathering my things as the bell began to ring. "It's that nothing surprises me anymore."

He sort of blinked, like he couldn't believe I'd rejected him. He shouldn't be. He's a fucking pervert.

"And just for your future reference," I whispered as I leaned over, lips at his ear. "A hard on doesn't count as personal growth." **(A/N I can't take credit for that as much as I wish I could! I read it in another fanfiction and it made my life! I'm serious!)**

I may have said it quietly but other people heard me. How did I know this? Well the obnoxious laughter that followed me down the hall was a good clue.

I searched for Nudge as soon as I got to the lunch room. I saw her sitting at a table with a bunch of cheerleaders, something that really hurt me because we were always complaining about those girls. The message I got from that: she'd rather put up with them than be near me.

My heart squeezed painfully.

JJ wasn't at the table either. Just me and Ella. I asked her about it and she just shrugged, saying nothing. I took that as a bad sign.

I was ruining more than just my own life here. I decided to try and set things straight.

I left lunch a few minutes before the bell and was waiting in the doorway to an empty room when Nudge passed by with the crowd. My hand shot out and I grabbed her arm, yanking her into the room before she had two seconds to process what was happening, let alone scream.

I released her and locked the door, pulling the blinds down. Then I turned to face her.

She was pale and looked like she hadn't slept much last night. Her hair lay lifelessly at her shoulders and her outfit looked like it lacked its regular attention.

"What do you want?" she asked me. Her voice was hallow.

"Nudge I need you to listen to me." I begged her quietly. "I was going to tell you, I really was, Grey just beat me to it. I _never _wanted you to see me like that."

"Like what?" she demanded. "Yourself? You've been lying to me for five years Max! Five years! All those times you said you couldn't hang out because your mom needed you to do something or you had homework to do, how much of that was a lie? How am I supposed to know?"

I felt sick to my stomach. I'd never meant for Nudge to feel this way. I didn't even know it was possible for Nudge, carefree, whimsical and impulsive Nudge, to feel this devastated.

"I never wanted to hurt you." I assured her. "I just….when I moved here Mom wanted to start new. Dad was dead and she had three daughters to raise on her own. She was determined to do that. But I was already in the gang. It's not like I originally chose this way of life, Nudge. I was jumped in when I was eleven. _Eleven. _The grass hadn't even grown back over my dad's grave and I was in the gang. And once you're in, there's no leaving it. And if I'm in the gang nobody can touch Ella or Angel."

I just needed her to understand. If she at least understood, not forgave me, but understood, then I might survive.

"You still lied to me." She said ruthlessly. I can't say I blamed her, I don't know if I'd be able to forgive her if our situation was reversed. "And what about Iggy?" I winced. "I told you I was breaking up with him because of his gang leader and you let me do it! You could have stopped it right there and you didn't! It's not just that you lied to me Max. It's a bunch of things racking up. It's about _trust. _I used to think you were the most trustworthy person out there but now….I just don't know."

With that Nudge pushed past me and out of the classroom. I stood there for a while, not knowing what to do now that I lost my best friend.

**I know its short but what can you expect? I've updated 3 times in 3 days! Geesh I'm tired! I'll do my best to pump out some longer chapters! Let me know what you think about Nudge's reaction! REVIEW!**

**Peace! **


	35. Chapter 34

**First off I'd like to say that thanks to your awesome reviews we've passed the amount of reviews I got for my first fanfiction Diamond in the Ruff, something I didn't think was possible at the beginning of this story, so thanks! Also, someone asked me if I was going to start any new fanfiction's soon. I find it easier to focus on one fanfiction at a time, however, I've got an idea for a story after this one and I've also adopted a story from the Vampire Academy series if anyone is interested. I haven't started working on it yet but I have a few ideas. So be patient! This chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be but I like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JP owns MR. I own a pillow pet turtle named Tootie **

Chapter 34

I felt like a zombie for the rest of the day. I moved through the halls immune to what people were saying about me. I only cared about one person's opinion right now.

When the final bell rang I tore out of school like a bat out of hell and made for the parking lot. There were a few guys crowded around my bike, admiring it. I pushed through them and roughly jerked my helmet on before mounting my bike. It roared to life and I was about to pull out when I realized that the idiots were still crowded around me wearing expressions ranging from disbelief to disdain to envy.

"Well _move already!_" I exclaimed. I had no patients left today.

The guys seemed to realize that they were still gawking and quickly split aside so I could back my bike out. Once I was out of my spot I torqued the throttle and shot out of there faster than a stone from a sling shot.

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to stick around South Plainfield. So I headed towards my old neighborhood, and more specifically, Iggy.

Gazzy answered the door and smiled up at me.

"Hey Max! Iggy's in his room." He informed me.

"Hey Gazzy," I ruffled his hair as I passed by him and into the small house that was a duplicate of my old one. Even if I didn't come here like it was my second home I'd know the layout. And Iggy's room is in the same spot that my old one was.

I knocked twice, paused, knocked three more sharp knocks, and one loud resonating one. It was Iggy and my secret knock from when we were kids and playing spies.

After that I just let myself in. Iggy was laying hap hazardously across his bed, the sheets askew, with a pillow over his face. I took one look at him before climbing onto the bed and joining him under the pillow.

"Hey Max," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow, but sadness still detectable.

"Hey Iggy," I said in more or less the same tone. We laid in silence for a while. It let my mind wander. Something I was trying to avoid. I was about to speak but Iggy beat me to it.

"You know," he said in a conversational tone. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're fraternizing with the enemy." He said matter of factly.

"_Fraternizing with the enemy." _I repeated. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Well, it sounded better in my head." He admitted. I smirked. "Let me rephrase that. You're shacking up with a Shadow."

I pulled the pillow off of both our faces and sat up to look him in the eye.

"First off I am _not _'shacking up' with anyone." I made air quotes around his words. "Second of all yes he's a Shadow, but I didn't know that when I met him. And ever since we found out he's been nothing but helpful towards keeping the Night Hawks safe."

Iggy was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I just find it unfair that gang life doesn't affect your relationship but it does mine."

I winced and flopped back onto the bed next to him, pulling the pillow over my face. "I tried Ig," I said after a moment. "I tried to talk to Nudge today and she wouldn't hear it. Apparently she can't trust me anymore. The only explanation I can come up with is life sucks. That all."

"Life sucks." He agreed, pulling half the pillow over to cover his face.

…

"Jamie can't come either." Angel said in a defeated tone.

I went to pull her into a hug but Mom beat me to it.

"Oh sweetie," she cooed, pulling Angel's blond head against her chest. "It will be alright. This will all blow over and everything will go back to normal." She gave false assurance. I felt my throat tighten as I tried to hold back tears. _Screw Grey, screw him I hope he rots in jail. _I thought savagely as my little sister started to cry over her ruined birthday party.

All of her friends weren't allowed to come over. Their parents thought I'd go all psycho gang leader on them and kill them or something. They forgot that I've taken care of all their kids on more than one occasion. Fear and ridicule blinds a person.

"I'm so, so sorry Ange," I whispered.

"It's alright." She sniffled. "You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

I winced. How can one person be so forgiving of another when they've just screwed up their lives?

"Gazzy can still come. And Iggy, we'll all hang out and open presents and you can even shove cake in Iggy's face like last year." I reminded her.

She giggled softly. "That was fun," she admitted.

"And," I added. "I'll make you breakfast."

"Um…Max, that might not be safe." She pointed out. Mom chuckled slightly.

"Hey!" I objected. "I can make eggs, and all I need is a microwave for bacon. Add some toast we've got breakfast baby!" I tried to act silly, all I wanted was to see a smile on her face.

My plan worked and she giggled. "Alright Max. You can make breakfast." She leaned closer to Mom. "You may want to keep the fire extinguisher close, though."

…..

I was in the middle of towel drying my hair later that night when my phone buzzed in my room. Mom had replaced my broken one today so it could be anyone texting me.

I slung the towel over the curtain rod and left the steam filled bathroom to snatch my phone up.

**FANG **flashed across the screen. I flipped it open and read.

**I'm stopping by. Coming to your back door now.**

_Shit!_ I scrambled up the stairs and carefully opened the door into the kitchen. Mom sat at the table bent over paperwork. Her back was to me. I opened the back door just as Fang was about to knock. I slapped one hand over his mouth and grabbed his hand with my other before dragging him down the stairs to my room, shutting the doors quietly so my mom wouldn't hear us. She was _not _happy about me and Fang now that she knew he was a Shadow. She couldn't know he was here.

"What's wrong?" he demanded once I'd safely shut both doors to the staircase and had him in my room. He had his hands crossed over his chest and was staring at me with concerned dark eyes. His usual black attire was a little wrinkled. He looked like he hadn't slept recently.

"Nothing! Well…Mom kinda hates you…but other than that!" I assured him.

He smirked. "Well that's a problem to work around." He said coming closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"What about your parents?" I asked quietly. He stiffened slightly. "They saw the news, didn't they?"

"Yeah," he whispered into my hair. "They did."

"And?"

"And nothing." He said shortly. That couldn't be good.

"Do they hate me?" I asked in a small voice.

"What?" he pulled away to look at my face. "No, they don't hate you. They don't fully understand the situation but they know who they met and first impressions are stronger than rumors."

I gave him a small smile and rested my head against his chest once again. We were silent for a few minutes. "How is your gang?" I asked at last.

He sighed, it sounded hollow in his chest. "In chaos." He admitted. "That's why I didn't come sooner. There's half the gang that's happy about Grey's incarceration and half the gang that's…well…ready to break him out."

I was shocked. "They wouldn't do it would they?"

"I seriously doubt that they have the skill to." He assured me. "I've been defusing the situation all day."

"That would explain the rugged look." I teased, tugging on his shirt to smooth the wrinkles.

"You of all people would understand." He sighed.

"Por supuesto que sí. Of course I do. Completely. And I'm here to help if you ever need it." I assured him while smiling.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. "And how was school today?" he asked. "Did people avoid you?"

"Like the bubonic plague." I admitted. A growl rumbled in his chest as he pulled me closer.

"They don't know what they're missing." How cheesy. I giggled and looked up at him, our faces were inches apart. His warm breathe washed over me and sent shivers down my spine. I forgot how cheesy he was being and got lost in his eyes. Talk about a cheesy saying. But it was true. His eyes were so captivating. If you looked close enough you could see flecks of gold in his eyes. Like little sunbursts, or stars in the night sky.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He responded quickly and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He was a few inches taller than me so with quick precision he turned us around and pressed me up against the wall to make up the difference. I wear, I was melting into this kiss. He caught my top lip between his and I caught his bottom. I'm not usually one for romantics and I know I'm no expert on kissing but I can say for sure that any girl would be amazed by this kiss. I pulled away, gasping for air but his lips were on mine once again, this time his tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Just as I was going to allow this a voice yelled from upstairs.

"Max! Are you awake?"

Mom.

"_Shit!_" I gasped, shoving Fang away from me. His hair and clothes were slightly more disheveled. I heard the door at the top of the stair open. "Quick!" I looked around for a place for him to hide. My eyes lit up on my closet. "In there!" I shoved him towards the door. He quickly obeyed and had just pulled the door shut when Mom opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. I dove for my bed and pretended to be scrolling through something on my laptop.

"Hey honey," Mom said coming to stand at the foot of my bed.

"Hey…where are you going?" I asked, taking in her appearance. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she was wearing her work scrubs.

"I got called in for the night shift." She said sadly. "I've already skipped out on it twice this month so I have to go in. Your sisters are asleep and all I need you to do is make sure they get breakfast in the morning and wish Angel a happy birthday. I'll be back around ten."

"Alright." I got up and hugged her. "Have fun."

"Bye sweetie," she called as she headed up the stairs again, closing the door behind her.

Fang came out of the closet holding a frilly shirt. He raised an eyebrow. "I never pegged you for a pink lace type." He commented.

"That's what Nudge has had me going crazy looking for for months! Oh she'll be so happy when I give it back to her—" I broke off, remembering our fight. I exhaled sharply and dropped back onto my bed.

Fang tossed the shirt onto the chase lounge and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Nudge is mad," he whispered after a moment. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded, feeling tears leak from my eyes. He gently wiped them away. Maybe I'm weak if I let her words get to me but they continued to resonate in my mind, like striking a tuning fork, their tone crystal clear_: I used to think you were the most trustworthy person out there but now…I just don't know…I used to think you were the most trustworthy person out there but now…I just don't know….I used….._

Over and over and _over _again. They made me feel horrible. Because I knew she was right. I did take her trust for advantage and it blew up in my face.

"She'll come around." His words were quiet, I barley heard them. Maybe he said them so quietly in hopes that I wouldn't hear them. Because they were a lie.

"Yeah, right."

"Just give her time."

"Is that following the mantra that time heals everything?" I demanded. "Because time also lets wounds fester."

"Pessimist." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well I never thought _you _would be the optimist in this relationship." I smiled meekly against his chest. He chuckled and then sighed.

"It's getting late," he commented. "I should go." He started to stand up.

"No!" I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back down onto the bed with me. "Can you stay?" I asked. I felt stupid for asking as soon as the words left my lips. I blushed red but stuck to my guns. "I mean, not to _do _anything, just sleep. I don't want to be alone." I added the last part in a whisper as I adverted my gaze.

He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head so I would look at him. "Of course,"

I smiled in relief. I went upstairs to lock the house up while he called his parents and told them he was sleeping over some friend's house.

When I came back down stairs he promised me that everything was set and he could stay. He kicked off his shoes and we climbed into bed.

I can honestly say I was freaking out a bit. I'd never slept with a guy before, in any sense of the word, so I didn't know what to expect, how to act, what to do, all that jazz, but Fang just wrapped his arms around me and after a chaste kiss I laid my head on his chest.

I fell asleep to the even beating of his heart.

**Alright, this was a bit of a fluff chapter but there was some foreshadowing in it! Try and find it and let me know if you think you got it! Tell me what you thought. Review!**

**Peace! **


	36. Chapter 35

**Congrats to those of you who picked up on the foreshadowing last chapter. I'm not going to tell you who's right and who's wrong but it was about 50-50! :) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned MR**

Chapter 35

I would have been content to lie in bed all day. When I woke up Fangs arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me close as he spooned me. I had no way of knowing if he was awake or not but regardless I was in a very happy position.

I soon realized, however, that he was awake when he started rubbing gentle circles on my arm with his thumb.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Morning." His breath stirred the hair at my neck. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, rolling over to face him.

He brushed strands of hair out of my face. "You have serious bed head."

I blushed lightly. "Yeah, well yours isn't that great either." I informed him, stretching my arm out and running my fingers through his messy hair.

He just rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me lightly.

"Max!" my name rang throughout the house. I groaned and pulled away. Why did it seem like every time Fang and I got close someone interrupted us?

"Yeah?" I called back to Angel.

"I'm hungry! You said you'd make breakfast!"

"Yeah Max," Ella called down. "Come burn us some eggs!"

"Bitch," I muttered and Fang chuckled. "I'll be up in a minute!"

"Hurry!" the both whined.

"Let me up," I said to Fang. I was cornered between the wall and his body. He made no move to let me up. "Fine, then I'll do it myself." I shifted to my knees and tried to crawl over him. Fang's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me down onto his solid chest. My breath left me.

"What?" I demanded weakly, as I took in our position. I was now straddling Fang as my face rested inches from his.

"That wasn't a proper good morning." He whispered before bringing my lips down to his.

As I said before, I could have been content to lie in bed all day. I kissed Fang for another minute before reluctantly pulling away and sliding off of him and out of the warm bed and into the cold room. I reached under my bed and pulled out Angel's birthday present before turning back to Fang.

"You can't come up until everyone's out of the kitchen. Nobody can know you stayed here last night." He gave me a 'duh' look and I rolled my eyes before continuing. "The bathroom is through there," I pointed to my left, "If you find it necessary to take care of that bed head." I smirked at him, running fingers through my own hair.

"I'll be fine. Just let me know when I can come up." He assured me, leaning back and lounging in my bed.

"I will," I assured him before heading up the stairs.

….

"Morning birthday girl," I said, kissing Angel's forehead and dropping my present in front of her.

"Morning Max," she giggled. I headed over to the fridge and started pulling out things for breakfast.

"Mom got called in for the night shift last night. She'll be home around ten. She told me to tell you happy birthday."

"Mmmhhhmmmm," Angel said absentmindedly as she tore into her present. "Oh Max!" Angel squealed, jumping out of her chair and launching herself at me. "I love it!" she twirled around with the bear I'd gotten her in New York City. "She's beautiful and perfect and a little angel!" she giggled some more. "I'm going to name her Celeste."

"That's a great name," I assured her. Things were quiet for a few minutes as I scrambled some eggs and microwaved bacon. My stomach growled as the yummy smells permeated the air. "By the way," I said in a conversational tone after a few minutes. "Fang's going to stop by in a few minutes to say hi to the birthday girl."

"What?" Ella demanded while Angel cheered. "Your letting him come over when Mom will be home soon? That's dangerous." She gave me a patronizing look.

I shrugged. "She's going to need to get over it eventually. He is my boyfriend." It sent trills of pleasure through my body to say that.

"It's your funeral." She shrugged. I distributed breakfast onto five plates and set three of them on the table for us.

Angel and Ella looked apprehensively at the food, not touching it.

"Oh for the love of god!" I exclaimed and scooped eggs into my mouth. I made a big show of chewing and swallowing. "See? No foaming at the mouth or twitching on the floor. I'm not slipping into a catatonic state! _The food is fine_!"

With that the two of them dug in. We all had pretty big appetites. I wanted to talk to them and take our time with breakfast but Fang was still stuck down in my room. I needed them to leave the kitchen.

Ella helped me with that.

After we finished eating Ella put her dish in the sink and turned to Angel. "Hey goofball why don't you and Celeste come upstairs and open my gift to you?"

"Ohhh okay!" she agreed happily and they took off upstairs.

I was in my room within seconds. Fang was lounging on my bed, his head wet from a shower.

"Is the coast clear?" he smirked.

"No, there's a hurricane brewing." I shot right back. "Mom will be home soon."

He winced dramatically. "Should I leave?" he asked.

"No," I assured him. "So far in this relationship we've hid things from each other and we've hid things from our gangs. I'm tired of it. You're staying to show my mom that you're the same guy who came to dinner the other night. And I'll do the same to your parents if you want me to. And once this whole thing has blown over and once your gang is used to you being in charge we will make an alliance between the gangs. Because the fighting and the secrets have to stop. And we can do it. Together."

He was off the bed and had his arms around me within seconds.

…..

FANGS POV:

These past two days have been hell. After the whole gang fight and Grey's arrest the gang has been in turmoil. Most of the gang accepted me as the new leader, they had known me for years and knew I'd make decisions with the gang in mind, but there were those outcasts who Grey had brainwashed that made everything difficult.

They stood apart from the rest of the gang and combated everything I had to say. Luckily there were only about twenty of them and more than sixty on my side. Slowly I was making progress with them; I'd already established that the attacks on the Night Hawks were at an end so making an alliance with them wouldn't shock anyone.

I think the scariest part for me was on the home front when Mom and Dad had called me downstairs that day after the fight.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Fang!" Dad called up the stairs, his voice stern. I winced from where I lay on the bed, I'd only gotten home ten minutes ago after dealing with gang drama._

"_Yeah?" I called from the top of the stairs._

"_Come here," he called back in that 'don't mess with me your in big trouble' tone. I hadn't heard that tone in years. Not since the night I'd gotten jumped into the Shadows._

_I headed to the living room where both Mom and Dad were standing in front of the television. The eleven o'clock news was on._

"…_senior named Maximum Martinez, was revealed to be the notorious gang leader of the Night Hawks. Not only did this revelation come out of the blue but it came with danger as the gang leader duked it out with the leader of another local gang, the Shadows." _

_Dad hit mute as the newscaster continued. On the screen a video of today's fight played. The new station froze the tape on an image of Max, bloody and beat up, calling her gang to attention while standing over an unconscious Grey._

"_Damnit," I muttered._

"Leader_ of the _Night Hawks_?" Mom demanded. "You're dating the leader of a rival gang?"_

"_In my defense neither of us knew about the others gang activity until the other day." I said quietly._

"_That doesn't make a difference," Dad said quietly. "As soon as you found out you should have broken it off. It's too dangerous for the two of you."_

"_Why?" I demanded. "She's head of the Night Hawks, nobody tells her what to do and now I'm head of the Shadows. Nobody is in the way anymore. We can make it work." _

"_Fang," Mom sighed. "I like Max, a lot, she's a very special girl, but—"_

"_Don't pull that crap." I snapped. She stared at me in shock. I generally don't talk back to her. "No 'buts'. It's our decision. We'll be eighteen in a few months anyway and after that there's no stopping us. You said so yourself: Max is a special girl. She's different and I'll never find someone like her again. I don't need anyone telling me that a relationship with her is impossible."_

_I have to say, I shocked myself with how much I said. I usually stick to one word answers. Max was constantly ragging on me for that. As it was, Mom and Dad stared at me in disbelief for a few moments before speaking._

"_She really means a lot to you," Dad said. It wasn't a question but I answered anyway._

"_Yes, and we can make it work." I reiterated._

"_I'm sure you can." He said after a second. "But just be prepared that it will probably cause a lot of issues."_

_A big part of me was relieved that he was accepting that I wasn't going to break up with Max, but another part of me was still apprehensive and angry at what he was saying._

"_Well then everyone needs to mind their own business and leave Max and I alone." I said quietly before turning on my heel and storming off to my room. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Mom and Dad still hadn't gotten over their shock me practically declaring my love for Max that night but they hadn't dared bring up the issue again.

Now as I followed Max upstairs I wondered what kind of issues would arise with her mother.

….

STILL FANGS POV

Max, her sisters, and I were sitting in the living room talking and watching Angel dance her interpretation of Swan Lake when her mom came home.

Angel was leaping gracefully through the air when the back door opened and her mother called "I'm home!"

"Mommy!" Angel tore out of the room. There was a faint 'oomph' from the kitchen followed by a chuckle and a "Happy birthday sweetie," as the two of them rounded the corner into the living room. Dr. Martinez froze in the doorway, her eyes on me.

"And a three, two, one," Ella stage whispered.

"Max," Her mom said slowly. "What is he doing here?"

"What's it look like?" she asked, a picture of ease. "He's sitting."

"Ella, Angel, go upstairs." Dr. M said.

"What is with being sent to my room when things are getting good?" Ella grumbled as she took Angel's hand and headed upstairs.

Once we heard the door click Dr. M spoke again. "Max I don't know what you're thinking but—"

"I was thinking I'd have my boyfriend over. He came by to see me and say happy birthday to Angel. There's no crime in that."

"There is when Shadows aren't welcome in this house." She hissed, glaring at me.

I stood up. "Look, Dr. M I would never do anything to hurt Max or anyone else."

"Yet you and your gang barged into her school, told everyone who she was, and fought, nearly getting her expelled. That's already a bad record against you."

"I couldn't stop Grey." I defended myself. "I tried but he was in charge and what he said went. I warned Max as best I could."

"Yeah," Max stood up next to me. "He texted me and that's how I got the Night Hawks there in time to defend myself. Fang saved my ass that day, and in case you weren't watching that news clip too closely you would have seen him trying to stop the fight instead of participating in it." She was seething.

But so was her mother. "The fact that you participate in _that gang _at all—"

"He didn't kill Dad." Max snapped. Dr. M paled and she stared at her daughter with haunted eyes. "As much as you want someone to blame for it Fang isn't responsible. The kid who is responsible is in jail for another twenty years. You can't hold the actions of one stupid kid against their gang any more than you can hold their actions against their family." I felt like I was intruding on a mother daughter fight.

"I never said he did." Dr. M whispered.

"Then stop acting like it." Max's face softened for a moment. "Fang's my boyfriend. You need to accept that."

"No, I don't." She insisted.

Max's face hardened. "Fine. You want to live in denial? It's a fricken river in Egypt." With that Max grabbed my hand and towed me out of the house.

….

We went to the diner. That's where Max seemed to gravitate towards when she had a fight with her mom. I bought her a milkshake and sat at a booth in silence while she thought.

We'd been there for about twenty minutes before she spoke.

"Sorry you had to see that." She whispered.

"Don't worry about me." I said shortly. "How are you?"

"I just can't believe she pulled that." she looked so morose I wanted to hold her closely but I knew she needed to puzzle this out for herself. "I thought we were past all the gang prejudices. Things were getting better."

"This won't last forever." I assured her. "You'll go home and everything will be fine. It's me she doesn't like, not you."

"Well she might as well!" Max exclaimed, ignoring the fact that the other people in the diner could hear her. "She doesn't get one without the other anymore."

That warmed my heart a bit and I didn't stop myself from trading my place from across from her to the seat next to her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"One day things will be alright." I assured her. "One day we'll look back on this and realize that there are worse things in life than parental disapproval."

**Well…..What do you think? Huhhuhhuh? Come on guys give me some input and REVIEW! **

**Peace!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Just one thing I wanted to say about my view on Max as a character: I picture her as a person who makes witty quips by way of cliches and puns. My joke in the last chapter about 'denial', well, I know its corny and stupid but I love it. You can probably expect more cliches and puns in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Chapter 36

Mom and I weren't talking. Things were extremely awkward when I got home that night. Mom had been waiting up for me to get home but I ignored her, went to wish Angel a final happy birthday, and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.

I ignored her the next day too and was all too glad for Monday to come around. School may be hell but at least I didn't care about their opinions as much as I cared about Moms.

I also tried to make up to Nudge, again.

I left the shirt that Fang had found along with a long apology note in her locker. I knew it probably wouldn't make a difference but I had to try. I was hoping my numerous apologies would rack up brownie points in my favor.

But that pattern pretty much set the trend for the week. Everything was static. Never changing. Routine. I'd go to school, leave a note in Nudge's locker, ignore the copious stares of my fellow classmates, go home and ignore my mother.

The only thing that deviated from the routine was that the next Friday I called for a gang meeting behind the school. It wasn't the best place but since it was sort of neutral grounds I figured it was the best place to bring the Shadows and Night Hawks together.

Because that's what was happening. Fang was bringing the Shadows too. We were going to make the alliance tonight.

…

My gang gathered on the edges of the forest, waiting for me to get on with the meeting. Instead I gathered everyone's attention and motioned for them to follow me into the woods. The complied silently.

We walked through the dying sunlight, avoiding tree roots and new spring foliage as we walked. I was nervous; I'd be stupid if I wasn't. The last time these two gangs had met we'd had an all-out war. Well, war implies guns and knives; our only weapons were our fists and skills. Guns and knives were cheating.

As we got closer I could hear the faint murmur of talking ahead. I knew it would be Fang and his gang. The only people in my gang who knew what was coming were Iggy and Jared. They were both on board with the alliance.

I saw the break in the trees ahead of me and hurried my footsteps. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was excitement, but either way I just wanted to get this over with.

I broke through the edge of the clearing the same time Fang did. I have to say, to anyone looking in, this would be one dramatic scene: Two rival gangs spilling out of the forest on opposite sides of a clearing to meet in the middle. Because that's exactly what happened.

Behind me my gang made noises of disbelief as the Shadows kept walking towards us. Fang and I stopped about a yard away from each other. I smiled at him and nodded towards my gang then his, giving him a look that said: _They don't seem too happy._

He smirked and his eyes spoke paragraphs. _Not yet. But they'll have to deal with it._

I nodded and turned around to face my gang.

"You all are going to listen carefully and not interrupt. You are also going to stay where you are. No attacking."

Fang relayed a similar message to his gang. Jared handed me a collapsible stool he'd been thoughtful enough to bring and I set it up within view of everyone in the clearing. Fang and I climbed up it, standing tall as we looked out at our gangs.

He nodded for me to start.

"Well, I guess we never thought we'd be here." I motioned around to show that I was referring to our company not our location. "A lot has changed these past few days." I turned to the Shadows. "I know you all hate us Night Hawks."

"And I know you all hate us Shadows." Fang nodded towards my gang.

"But that has to stop." I continued. "And that's why we're here tonight. Fang and I have been talking and we've decided enough is enough. This war between our gangs has to end."

I motioned to Fang and he picked up the speech. He turned to the Shadows. "Grey has been in charge of this gang for the past two years. He's self-centered, drastic, and acts with no forethought. Those aren't qualities that keep a gang running. Within his two years of leadership we've had more arrests, injuries, and fights than there have been since the gangs inception. Now that he's gone I plan to change that. We've had no reason to fight the Night Hawks other than greed. Greed for recognition, reputation, and territory. We have all the territory we need and we've been hurting ourselves as much as the Night Hawks as we tried to gain more. It stops today."

"So we propose an alliance." My voice rang through the silent clearing, determined and unmovable. "The stalking will stop. The fight for territory will stop. The threats and prejudice will stop. We will coexist." I stressed. "The best way to do that is with an alliance. A promise. We won't attack one another, we will be civil towards each other, and if anyone threatens the other we will help out. It's what's best. For all of us."

"Does anyone have a problem with this?" Fang asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

Nobody spoke. Maybe they were scared of what we'd do. Maybe they were shocked into silence by the whole thing. Maybe they agreed. Or maybe they were all in awe of hearing Fang talk so much. I know I was.

Any which way nobody opposed.

The alliance was made.

….

My gang follows the law. I take care of legalities, even contracts. Me, Fang, and our second in commands got together at my house the next day and wrote the whole alliance down. We even went as far as signing it. I wanted this thing permanent. I wanted it passed down through the years so future members of our gangs would have concrete proof that two gangs can get along and do what is best for its members. That we teenage gang members weren't trigger-happy, soulless people. That we really were here to create a family and support group for those who need it.

**I know this chapter sucked. I am fully aware of it but I couldn't think of any other way to put it and I want to move on with the story. Still doesn't hurt to review! _And to make it up to you I posted the next chapter already! Continue reading!_**

**Peace!**


	38. Chapter 37

**READ MY A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to any other friggen chapter for one. **

Chapter 37

_I guess we could talk…I guess we could talk…I guess we could talk. _

That's all that cycled through my head Sunday, a week after the alliance was finalized. Nudge. She'd left a message on my phone for me last night while I was busy with Ella and Angel. I'd been so surprised when I listened to the voicemail I'd nearly dropped my phone.

"_Hey Max…Look I'm sorry and I miss my best friend….I guess we could talk…meet me at the Three Bean Coffee shop tomorrow at three. Bye."_

Her message was short and to the point but _my god _was it amazing to hear her voice when she wasn't telling me that I couldn't be trusted. I honestly could say that if Nudge would take me back my life would be perfect. Some of Angel's friends' parents had gotten over my sordid behavior and let their children hang out with Angel. At their houses of course. Never around me, but I could live with that. JJ was talking to Ella again, nobody blamed Mom for my behavior, my gang was done fighting, and I had Fang. If I could add Nudge to that list I'd have everything I ever wanted.

I just needed today to go well.

…

I pulled up to the Three Bean Coffee shop at exactly three o'clock. I could see Nudge through the window, sipping her usual beverage: a chi latte. I slipped inside, ignoring the stairs of students from school or other people who recognized me from the news, and went and ordered a regular coffee before going to sit down across from her.

She gave me a weak smile but didn't say anything for a moment. I didn't pressure the situation with needless talk.

I noticed, with a small smirk of satisfaction, that she was wearing the shirt I'd returned to her locker the other day.

"You know, I never thought I'd be in this situation." Nudge broke the silence.

"What situation exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me incredulously for a second before answering. "Well, this!" she gestured to the two of us. "My best friend being a gang leader. I've seen all the movies, I've listened to the lectures, I know gangs are supposed to be bad. But…then you come along and everything goes screwy!"

I chuckled at her expression before I sombered up. This wasn't a funny situation. "I know Nudge, and I'm _so _sorry for everything. I wanted to tell you the truth but…I wanted to protect you from it too."

"I don't need to be protected Max. I may be a girly girl but I'm tough. I could take it, especially if it's a part of your life. You're my best friend."

I surprised myself by tearing up and getting a lump in my throat. She really is an amazing friend. I tried to clear my throat and when that failed I took a sip of coffee before speaking.

"I know, I should have told you, your right. But it's harder than you'd think. You just want someone who sees you for who you are and not what you do or who your involved with." I took in a shuddering breath. "But that's no excuse. Friends tell each other everything and if I expected the truth from you then I should have been returning the favor. I truly am sorry Nudge."

"I know you are." She reached across the table and covered my hand with her own. I gave her a sappy smile. "And I miss you," she continued. "I want to work things out. I want everything to go back to the way it was…or at least, as close to that as possible."

"Me too." I whispered. "Me too."

And then I broke. The flood gates opened and the tears I tried so hard to fight back burst forth. I'm sure it was a sight for everyone around me, to see badass Max Martinez break down because she made up with her best friend but I didn't care. Nudge abandoned her seat and slid into the booth next to me, wrapping her arms around me and whispering soothing words.

Who knows, maybe seeing me as a normal girl will show those people that I'm not dangerous.

A person can dream.

**Okay guys I know this chapter is super short but I needed Max and Nudge to make up already. That is why I posted the last chapter and this one on the same day. Things are wrapping up soon so expect the next few chapters to be action packed! REVIEW!**

**Peace! **


	39. Chapter 38

**AND HERE'S WHERE THE SHIT HITS THE FAN!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know if by now….**

Chapter 38

FANGS POV

_One day we'll look back on this and realize that there are worse things in life than parental disapproval._

_Why had I said that?_ I demanded of myself as I snapped my cell phone shut. I'd just gotten some of the worst news possible and now I needed to tell Max. I grabbed my keys and ran from the warehouse and towards my car.

It was only 3:30pm. Max didn't get out of school for another fifteen minutes and I knew she wouldn't answer my call in class.

_How could this happen? You were so sure of yourself, of the situation. You promised her. _I berated myself.

_How is it your fault? _Another part of me demanded. _It was out of your hands. You were saying what you believed was true._

Either way it didn't matter. Things had been going well the past two weeks as the gangs got used to the alliance. Some members made the transition quite easily, others, however, had a rougher time. The half of the Shadows that had been pro-Grey were spiteful towards me, prejudice towards the Night Hawks, and intolerant to change. _They'll just have to get over it,_ I reminded myself_, I have bigger problems._

I got in my car and started heading towards Max's house. I cursed as I encountered traffic. It'd take me a while to get there. I glanced at the radio and saw that it was now 3:59pm. I flipped my phone open and called Max.

The phone rang for several teaser moments and I was anticipating the answering machine before Max picked up.

"Hey Fang, what's up?" she asked lightly. I heard the sound of a door sliding. She was already home and she was happy, I realized which made what I had to say even harder.

"Fang?" she asked again. I realized that I had been silent for too long. What I had to tell her was so important yet the words stuck in my throat.

"Max," I finally choked out. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" She asked, instantly alert.

"Where are you?" I demanded as I signaled to change lanes.

"I'm in my garage Fang, why what's wrong?" she sounded alarmed. She had a right to be.

"Look, I don't want you to panic but you need to get inside. I'm coming over."

"Fang," she said in her no-nonsense voice. "What the hell is going on?"

I took a deep breath as I said, "Grey's out of jail."

…..

MAXS POV

I just pulled into my driveway and pulled my helmet from my head when my phone went off talking in a British accent: "Excuse me madam but someone is endeavoring to contact you telephonically. Shall I tell them to fuck off?" **(A/N no joke guys that is my real ringtone!)**

I chuckled and pulled my phone from my pocket as I wheeled my bike towards the garage.

My caller ID read FANG. Smiling I answered my phone. "Hey Fang, what's up?" I pushed the door to my garage open and stored my bike in there. I realized Fang hadn't said anything yet. I attempted to get his attention again before he finally said something.

"Max we have a problem." He said at last, his voice strained. I instantly started panicking. What was wrong? Was something wrong with our gangs? Had the Shadow's revolted against the alliance? Was there other gang trouble? _Breath, Max_, I told myself. _Just let him talk_.

"What's wrong?" I demanded coolly.

Instead of answering me he asked where I was. I answered him and he told me to go inside and that he was heading to my house. What the fuck? I wondered. Not that I wasn't happy to spend time with him but me and Mom were still on the outs over Fang coming over and he'd be risking a lot. Besides, he was frantic not moments before.

"Fang what the hell is going on?" I said in my get-to-the-point-before-I-force-it-out-of-you tone.

I heard him inhale before he responded. "Grey's out of jail."

I froze.

Hell must surly have frozen over. Pigs are flying, hell _kids _must be flying. This wasn't possible. There was no way.

"You're joking right? This is a belated April Fools prank?" I asked desperately. "Because if it is it is _not _funny Fang!"

"I'm not joking." He sounded sad to admit it.

"But you said he wasn't getting out of it! That there was no way he could be acquitted!" I protested. I was shaking. It shouldn't be a big deal right? So what, a rival gang leader is out of jail? Whooptie-fricken-do! Only one problem: this is psycho maniac Grey we're talking about. He had a vendetta against me! Not only had I kicked his ass, but he'd gotten arrested as a result of it. Then I made an alliance with his gang. He would be pissed at me. And I knew that first thing he'd do when he was out would be to find me. How did I know this? _Because it's exactly what I would have done if I was him. _"How could they let someone so unstable, so guilty, out of jail?" I demanded.

"They didn't." his voice was monotonous. It was his cover, I realized. He was freaking out about this too. "He broke out."

"What?" I shrieked. "How did he do that?" I thought back to the two officers who had been in the principal's office when I was questioned. On second thought….maybe it wouldn't have been so hard.

"Not alone." Fang whispered.

Oh surely he wasn't insinuating…

"Max, just get inside already. I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

I ran out of the garage and towards my house. I noticed Mom's car parked in the driveway. Good, at least she was watching Angel and Ella when I wasn't home. I vaulted over the front steps and threw the door open.

"Mom, Ella, Ang—"

That was as far as I got before something crashed down over the back of my head and my world went black.

….

I groaned. My head throbbed and I felt something sticky running down the back of my neck.

_Damnit, _I thought. _What the hell hit me? _Who _the hell hit me?_

My eyes flew open and I tried to stand up. Tried being the operative word. My muscles tried to obey but I was restrained. Literally. I was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, my ankles tied to the legs and my wrists tied behind my back. I swore as I took in my surroundings.

My chair was backed up to the stove; actually I'm pretty sure my ropes were tied to it so I couldn't move. The kitchen was dark, the shades pulled. On the ground in the far corner my mother and two sisters lay bound and gagged staring at me with wide eyes. A stare that I returned, dread spreading through me like a poisonous cancer.

Oh god, oh god, this is what I always wanted to avoid. What I've worked so hard to avoid. This should never have happened to them! Panic washed over me in waves, I felt like I would hyperventilate. I stopped my ensuing panic attack and continued looking around.

To find someone was staring at me from across the kitchen.

Grey.

I rested my eyes on him and glared.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I growled out. "You know, there's this funny thing called breaking and entering, I'm sure you don't want to add that to your record. Or assault. Or kidnapping."

He sneered at me. He looked pretty bad. His broad shoulders were hunched, his brown hair was greasy, and his bad teeth were worse than normal.

"Damn man," I said in mock sympathy. "Jail has not done you any good."

"We can sit here and play witty banter all day or you can realize the situation that you're in and shut your trap and listen."

Oh boy did I want to slug him right in the face. I glared but otherwise shut up. If he got mad he could hurt my family.

"Better." He commented before continuing. "You know, Max, there are a lot of things one expects when you are a gang leader. You expect people to come to you with their problems, you expect to be respected, and you expect people to do what you tell them to do. Something you don't expect is to find out that your second in command is screwing the leader of your rival gang." He gave me a pointed look.

Oh shit.

"Yeah," Grey sneered. "I found out about you and Fangy Boy." He gave a laugh that sounded like it belonged to a pack a day smoker.

"How?" I demanded.

"I'm smarter than I look, Max. I knew Fang didn't like some of the things I did. I knew he had a group of people on his side. It was easy to spot the difference. So I made sure that things worked to my benefit. I gave Fang assignments that wouldn't affect how I ran the gang. My big assignments, the stalking, the run ins with _you _I left to people I could trust.

"I admit, when Fang first got a girlfriend I didn't realize it was you. Neither did he. I'd only ever told him and his little followers that the leader of the Night Hawks was name Max. I never mentioned you were a girl. He had no reason to suspect." I guess that explained why Fang hadn't figured out who I was sooner. I glared at Grey but he ignored me. He stood up and started pacing in front of me while he continued his monologue. "But then you both went all goody two shoes and saved that kid at Seaside." He sneered. Oh my god, I realized, the article. He confirmed it. "I saw the picture of the two of you online. I couldn't believe it. And that is when I knew I had to put a stop to it. I needed to get rid of Fang once and for all."

"You knew." I gasped. "When you attacked me at school you knew Fang wouldn't want to fight. You wanted him to refuse, you wanted your gang to think he turned on you. Nobody would trust him if they thought that." I was disgusted by him. More importantly, I was disgusted that he'd been playing us like checkers from the start!

"So there _are_ some brains behind that beauty." He snarled.

"Well there is definitely _no_ heart behind that beast." I snapped at him. He stopped in front of me and punched my right cheek.

I heard my mom and sisters protest through their gags as my head snapped to the side but I didn't look at them as I turned to glared at Grey. "Touchy are we?" I asked, spitting blood on his shoes. "Well go ahead. You got this far into the story. You might as well finish."

"It was a great plan. Nobody suspected anything. It all would have worked out too. With Fang out of the way I could get the gangs priorities straightened out and we would have been able to take you down. We would have claimed your territory and been the strongest gang around these parts!" he stopped his pacing and turned to glare at me. "But then you had your gang there. I'm sure Fang had something to do with it."

I didn't answer him but that was confirmation enough.

"Figures. I should have taken his phone." He grumbled. "Needless to say I woke up handcuffed to a hospital bed." I couldn't stop the smile that split my face, I was proud to have put him there.

He came up to me and slapped me across the face. I didn't stop smiling.

"Put you in your place now, didn't I?" I sneered.

"You had me fucking locked up! Fifteen years! That's what they were going to hold me for! No way in hell. So I orchestrated a…liberation party if you will. A few gang members still loyal to me. I should have come back on top, instead I come back and find that there is an _alliance _between my gang and you filthy pieces of shit. Well, as you can tell, I'm a bit pissed."

"So this is your retaliation? Attack me and my family? What good will that do? Fang's in charge of the Shadow's. You're old news. You can't do anything about it."

"But he'd do anything for his girlfriend. I know Fang. He may have betrayed me, but he's loyal to you. He'll come to me and I'll take care of him. Besides, the chance to lure Fang in _and _get revenge on you? Well the opportunity was too good to pass up."

"Your wrong you know?" I said conversationally. "You _are_ stupid. Even more so than I suspected. What happens when the cops come looking for you? You can't keep my family forever and my house is one of the first places that they'll look for you. You're that predictable." I sneered.

His smirk grew into a full out grin. A very creepy one.

"Oh, they don't need to come looking for me. I'm sending them a message that will be hard to ignore." He walked over to the back door and opened it. Three guys came in. I recognized them from the day of the alliance. They were Shadows.

And they carried red 5 gallon gasoline containers.

**Dun Dun DUN! Oh snap what will happen next? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! And did this chapter help explain things for you? I sure hope so! Also, I have my APUSH final on Friday so I'm sorry if my writing hasn't been top notch lately, I've been overly stressed. Starting Friday things should get better!**

**Peace! **


	40. Chapter 39

**LOVED THE REVIEWS GUYS! 35 for last chapter! You rock. Lets see how many we can get for this chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: This is an old hat by now**

Chapter 39

_And they carried red 5 gallon gasoline containers._

Grey barked orders at the three Shadows to go into the living room and start dumping.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're adding _arson_ to your growing list of offenses?" I tried to sound snarky but hell I was quaking in my boots. I stared at my family bound and gagged in the corner. Angel was crying, Ella was hyperventilating and Mom was trying to undo her bindings. All three of them were staring at me.

_It'll be okay,_ I mouthed when Grey wasn't looking. _I'm going to get you out of this._

Mom was shaking her head at me. Translation: Don't do anything stupid.

Clearly she doesn't know me.

"Hey Grey!" I called to him. "You do realize that the moment you roast us in this house your bargaining chip goes out the window. You'll go to jail for murder _and _you won't have anything to hold over Fang."

"You know murder is such a harsh word. I see it as more of a public service. After all I will be getting rid of the gang banger that this neighborhood in in turmoil over. I'm sure nobody will mind."

"And what about them?" I jerked my chin towards my family. "Let them go Grey. They're innocent. Kill me? Fine your right, nobody will care, but kill two innocent girls and a mother? You'll be Public Enemy No. 1."

I could smell the gasoline being spilt in the next room. I gulped nervously.

My mother started protesting through her gag. I glared at her but she continued to yell furiously. Grey ignored her and kept his eyes on me.

"Who said I was going to kill them? They're my bargaining chip."

With that the three Shadows came back into the kitchen. They no longer had the gasoline containers.

"It's almost sad, Max. I've spent so much time combating with you. What will I do next?" He pulled a cigarette lighter from his pocket and lit it. "Oh well," he tossed the lighter into the living room.

There was an immediate whooshing sound as light blared. Grey started heading towards the door. His Shadow cronies were already out the door caring my struggling and screaming family with them.

"If you make it out of here be sure to come find your family! They'll be waiting in the haven that was lost to you!"

With that he was gone.

….

Sweat tricked down my back as the inferno in the living room intensified. As soon as Grey had shut the door I started to pull on my bindings testing their durability. They were tight. I couldn't move my feet or arms from the chair and I couldn't move the chair from the stove. I might as well have been bolted to the floor.

Smoke started to come from the living room and into the kitchen. I ducked my nose against my shoulder trying to prevent inhalation.

This wasn't working. I kept pulling until I was sure my wrists and ankles were rope burned and the circulation was cut off.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Maybe by some miracle a neighbor would hear me or someone passing in front of the house would see flames. "Fire help! HELP!"

I continued on until my throat was raw and I was choking on the smoke. It was so hot in here and my vision was starting to go blurry.

I started crying. Of all the stupid things to waste my time doing right now I chose to cry. I couldn't stop. My family was gone, I was done for, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was going to die. I accepted that. I didn't care about that. What I cared about was my family. Mom who had finally accepted me for who I was, Ella who stuck with me through thick and thin, and Angel who was so innocent and loving. They were all in danger. Because of me.

Damnit damnit damnit!

Faintly I started hearing sirens.

_Hmmm_, I thought somewhat breezily_, maybe someone finally saw the flames_. It didn't matter anymore. I'd die from the smoke before the flames even reached me. I was already losing my train of thought.

There was a loud banging on the back door. Someone yelled something but I couldn't hear over the roar of the flames to my right.

More banging.

Then the door broke inwards.

A tall figure entered the room, covering his nose with his arm. I could barely see him through the haze of the smoke but as he walked further in I noticed fine details that I'd never forget. Dark hair, olive toned skin, bottomless eyes…Fang.

Too bad I couldn't seem to get my mouth to convey my greetings.

"Max!" he called. He couldn't see me through the smoke. "Max!" he took a few more steps inward. What was he doing? He would get himself killed.

"Fang," I managed to groan out. I was seriously having a hard time focusing on anything.

"Max!" he yelled as he caught sight of me. He ran to my side and knelt down, tugging at the ropes. They wouldn't budge for him either.

"Max hold on, just hold on," he pleaded. They he disappeared.

_Don't leave me_, I thought wildly; which was selfish, he should go save himself. I heard drawers slamming and rattling. Fang shouted something and then he was back at my side, a knife in his hand. He reached behind me and sliced through the ropes on my wrists.

I slumped forward, unable to keep strait. The flames were devouring the front of the house and quickly working their way back. Smoke billowed out the door and sirens blared close by.

Fang dropped the knife and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and with one quick movement pulled me out of the chair and carried me bridal style out of the burning house.

The fresh air hit me like a bucket of cold water. Fang and I fell onto the grass choking and dry heaving the crap in our lungs as people in yellow jackets started circling the house and using gigantic hoses to shoot water on the flames.

I don't know how it happened but one minute I was on the grass in my back yard and the next I'm sitting in an ambulance with an oxygen mask on, Fang by my side. I watched as furious yellow and orange flames licked their way up the roof of my house. As I watched the roof fell in. Spectators lined the sidewalks, police, fire engines, and ambulances lined the streets. Everyone watched as my home was destroyed.

My memories. My belongings. All our pictures of Dad, baby pictures, of the good times with Mom, Ella, Angel…

"FANG!" I gasped, standing up. The paramedic next to me protested my movement but I shoved away his hand. "He has my family!" I shrieked at him. "He took them! We have to get them back!"

Fang was already on his feet. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the street.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't leave! You need to be questioned and taken to the hospital…" I ignored the man as I got into Fangs car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The old warehouse."

**Oh damn! What's going to go down at the old warehouse? Well you'll have to wait and see! REVIEW! **

**Peace! **


	41. Chapter 40

**I"M DONE WITH APUSH! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: ….**

Chapter 40

DR. M'S POV:

My daughter. My Max.

Dead.

I watched the boy throw the lighter into the living room. I heard the flames ignite. I saw Max's face get smaller and smaller as I was carried out of the house. I screamed through my gag, struggling to get away from my captors, to save my eldest daughter. The iron grip around me never lessened. I was tossed into the back of a utility van, the windows blacked out. Ella and Angel were tossed in beside me. They cried out in pain as their shoulders took the brute of the fall. I winced. All of my children were in danger right now, but at least I had Ella and Angel with me. At least I knew they were alive.

I didn't have Max.

What would her father say about this? What would Jeb think of me, of what our family has become? I often wondered this. What would he have done, if he were alive, about Max being jumped into the Night Hawks? What would he say about my relationship with Max after that night? Would he be scornful of me for letting her stay in the gang, though that wasn't my choice? Or would he be scornful of me because I let the gang come between us? I always knew he'd be disappointed in me for some reason.

I was disappointed in me.

I'd thought things were getting better at some point. Max and I had worked our way past her involvement in the gang just to start fighting about her boyfriend. Well, for me to fight about her boyfriend. My old prejudices wouldn't die. In truth I knew that Fang was a good guy, he was great for Max, I'd never seen her happier, but he was still a Shadow. Still a cause of conflict in Max's life. And I'd fought her over it. We hadn't spoken more than two words to each other in the past week and now she was dead, or would be soon. And I couldn't do anything about it. It's an awful feeling when you're a parent and can't do anything to protect your child.

A child that reminded me so much of my dead husband.

At first I'd never admit it but over time I'd come to realize that no matter how stupid and inconsiderate it was, I'd distanced myself from Max, not only because I was mad about the Night Hawks, but because she reminded me so much of her father. Everything about her, her looks, her attitude, her outlook on life, it was all Jeb. She epitomized the things that I'd loved most about Jeb and it used to hurt me to be stuck with the constant reminder of what I'd lost. Over time that had changed to hanging on tightly to what I'd had left.

And now I'd lost that too.

I pulled myself closer to Ella and Angel, ignoring the boys that had gotten in the back of the van with us, and did my best to wrap myself protectively around them. They were crying, Angel because she didn't know what was going on, and Ella because she knew exactly what was happening.

We didn't drive for long, maybe fifteen minutes, before the van rattled to a halt and the doors were jerked open.

The brutes in the van with us grabbed us roughly and passed us off to whoever was waiting outside the van. We were immediately pulled through a dark archway and into a barren concrete room with nothing in it, lit by dim industrial lights placed in the ceiling some twenty feet high. I'd never been here before but Angel made a sound of recognition through her gag. We were taken through the main room, into a much smaller office like room. My daughters and I were tossed into the corner and the door was shut, leaving us with just the boy Max called Grey.

He smirked and came over to us, pulling the gags from around our mouths.

"You bastard," was the first thing that came from my mouth. One thing that Max had inherited from me and not her father was her temper. That was purely my genes. "You killed Max."

"If you think you daughter wasn't able to get out of that little situation then you seriously don't know her." He chuckled. "She's a slippery little bitch and I'm sure she'll be here any minute to get you back."

"And where is here?" I demanded.

It was Angel who answered. "Max's old warehouse." She said through her tears.

I'd forgotten that Max had taken her here before. In a way, Angel was the person in our family who knew Max the best. She was the one who knew both sides of Max's life. Her home life and her gang life. While she may not understand a lot of the complications with both, she knew how Max felt about each of them.

"So your using her safe haven against her." I spat with as much animosity as I could gather. Which was a lot; this boy disgusted me.

"I thought it was symbolic." He said with a shrug. He went and sat down on a rolling office chair, the only piece of furniture in the room. He spun it to face me.

"And what exactly are you going to do when Max gets here?" I demanded. "If your intention was never to kill her?"

"Who said that wasn't my intention?" he asked in mock surprise. I felt my face pale and my stomach drop. Ella made a cry of protest, one she tried to muffle. "Your daughter has caused me a hell of a lot of trouble over this past year. I intend to fix that."

"I thought you wanted Fang out of the way." I ground out. This boy didn't seem to know _what _he wanted.

"I do. He betrayed me and I want him to suffer. What better way than to kill the person he loves most? It's sort of a win-win situation. Killing two birds with one stone. Or bullet." He smirked as he pulled a hand gun from the waist of his pants.

I stared at it in horror. One thing Max was completely adamant on was that the gangs don't use guns. She called it cheating.

It was in that moment that I realized that this boy knew _exactly _what he wanted.

**I know, its short but **_**damn **_**it was interesting if I do say so myself! Reviews make me happy!**

**Peace!**


	42. Chapter 41

**I'm sorry I'm a day late posting guys but Fanfiction was having issues with allowing me to download my chapters yesterday. So I did it first thing this morning! Anyway, I know this isn't the best chapter (Actually its my least favorite) but it was necessary. So read on! **

**Disclaimer: If you don't get the gist of it by now you never will **

Chapter 41

I didn't have my cell phone, Grey had taken them when he tied me up. So I used Fangs phone to call Jared. He was my second in command so he had all of the gangs phone numbers. I didn't talk to him for long, just long enough to tell him to get the gang and come to the old warehouse. And to be ready for a fight.

Fang made a similar call.

I gripped my seat tightly as Fang sped through town.

_If you make it out of here be sure to come find your family! They'll be waiting in the haven that was lost to you._

He expected me to make it out of the house, he wanted a fight. And I'll be damned if he doesn't get one. _In the haven that was lost to you. _My old warehouse? Now that was just adding insult to injury.

"Hey," Fang said quietly, covering my hand with his. "It'll be okay, we'll get them back."

I couldn't sum up the energy for a smile. I knew he was trying to be supportive and play the role of comforting boyfriend but I didn't need that right now. What I needed was my family back.

"You didn't see Grey," I whispered. "He was off his rocker." I shuddered. "Completely nuts. He's got something planned."

Fang didn't answer. He knew how Grey could be, he was a wild card, you never know what you're going to get.

…

The warehouse was surrounded. I recognized several of the faces from the night of the alliance, and based of Fangs grim expression I knew for sure that they were Shadows. There were also several new faces. I asked Fang about them but he said he didn't recognize them either. Grey had been recruiting on the side apparently.

We couldn't attempt to get in there without backup.

"Where are they?" I demanded, getting out of the car and pacing. Fangs arms wrapped around my waist as I passed him and he pulled me close. He smelt like smoke. I'm sure I smelt worse.

"We called them ten minutes ago. Give them time to get here."

"What if my family doesn't have time?" I demanded, my heart rate increasing at the thought of them being locked inside with Grey.

"We'll get them back," was all he said. I buried my face in his shirt and stayed there for a few minutes without speaking. My day was already catching up to me. My throat was raw from screaming and smoke, my arms and legs ached from struggling against the ropes, and my head pounded from where Grey had hit me. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep. But I didn't even have a bed anymore. It burned up with the rest of my house.

I sucked in a shuddering breath and looked up at Fang.

"I haven't even thanked you for saving me yet." I whispered, looking into his eyes. I stretched up on my tip toes and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you," I mumbled against his lips.

He tightened his hold on my waist. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"It will take more than a little fire to keep me down." I assured him.

…

Cars started pouring into the abandoned lot next door to the warehouse. Night Hawks and Shadows blended together as they waited for instructions from me and Fang. After about twenty minutes everyone had arrived and I called for their attention.

I couldn't think of a good way to word what needed to be said so I just blurted it out.

"Grey is out of jail," my voice carried to everyone in the lot. Immediately the murmurs of shock and disapproval rang through the air. "He has already tried to kill me once today and he has my family locked inside the old warehouse. He has new recruits and old Shadows who are on his side. We need to get in there to get my family out safely and get Grey.

"Night Hawks, you know the layout of the warehouse. For those of you who don't know there are five entrance points: two loading docks in the back, a fire escape on the east facing wall, a side door on the west wall, and the main entrance in front. They probably don't know about the fire escape, it leads to a window on the second floor. That's probably the least guarded entrance. I need you guys to distract the guards so a few of us can slip inside.

"Once inside I'm sure there will be less guards but I'll still need help. I'll bet my life savings that Grey has my family in the office; it's the most easily guarded room in there. It's on the back wall towards the left. There is only one entrance and no windows." Everyone was nodding along, absorbing the information I was giving them.

Fang stepped up and started talking. "We need you guys to keep the guards busy. We want this to be as easy as possible. Iggy, Jared, Wills, and Gathers you guys will come with me and Max to the office." More nodding. "Then let's get this over with."

…

Chaos.

Its defined as a state of utter confusion or disorder; a total lack of organization or order. I'd have to agree. As my gang clashed with Grey's followers that's all that could be seen, a mass of bodies colliding in a flurry of fists, kicks, and swear words. I smashed my fist into the face of the first person I came in contact with. He went down in surprise and I moved right on to the next person, cutting my way through the masses towards the east side, Fang at my side.

A fist connected with my shoulder, unbalancing me. I fell into Fang, who righted me and then took down my attacker with one strong kick. They just kept coming. You knock down one and another person replaces him, like sodas in a vending machine. They have to run out eventually, right?

I was punched in the face by my new attacker; I winced and pretended to drop before kicking his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground in a heap and I kicked him again for good measure before pushing back through the crowd.

I don't know how long it took or how many people I had to smash in the face before I got to the metal ladder soldered to the side of the warehouse. I gripped the first rung and swung myself up without hesitation.

Fang, Iggy, Jared, and two others followed.

The second floor window was shut when I reached the top of the fire escape but with one powerful kick from yours truly it shattered inward with a rain of glass.

There were about a dozen more people waiting inside. They had numbers but my group had skills beyond them. They were probably newer recruits. Everyone in my group had at least five years of experience.

They rushed up the stairs to meet us—I had been right, nobody was guarding the window. It's easier to fight when gravity is on your side, for example, going down the stairs verses up. We pushed back our attackers until we were all on level ground and that's when the blood bath began. And I do mean blood bath.

I punched the closest guy to me and his nose broke as easily as if I'd punched balsa wood, something I'd managed to do in karate by the age of seven. Blood poured from his nose like a faucet and he collapsed to the ground. In the defense of my opponents, they were probably doing the best they could, and if they were up against anyone else it might have been good enough. Unfortunately for them I am strong, skilled, and meaner than a rabid wolverine, especially when someone has pissed me off as much as Grey has.

I grabbed my second opponent and put him in a head lock, cutting off his air supply long enough for him to pass out. Someone hit me on the back of the head, taking advantage of my distraction and previous injury. I spun around and slammed my knee into his groin. Hey, if he was going to take advantage of my weakness I was going to return the favor.

I waited a few seconds but when nobody else came to challenge me. I looked around to see that my group had cleared the room.

Iggy nodded towards the office door. It was shut and no light shone underneath it but I _knew _that Grey was waiting in there. I nodded in return and headed towards the door, the others falling into a V formation behind me.

I didn't even bother trying the doorknob. I knew that it would be locked but even if it wasn't, kicking the door down would scare anyone on the other side. Besides, it was totally badass.

I slammed my foot into the solid wood of the door. The door itself didn't break but the frame splintered and the door shot inwards.

Light from the main warehouse poured through the dark doorway. My shadow was projected into the room as I stepped inside.

**Definitely not my favorite chapter. I know it kinda sucked, boring, etc. but I needed to get Max and Fang from her house to Grey at the warehouse and I couldn't come up with a more interesting way so I apologize. I will make it up to you in the next chapter! The story's almost over guys, what will happen in the next few chapters? REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Guess what guys! I got my dog back! Alright, so I had a boxer and she was the funniest thing you'll ever meet. Well she started fighting with our other boxer female and this bitch of a trainer who I DESPISE told my mom she wouldn't get over the fighting and had my mom sell my dog. That was a year and two months ago. So I go outside on Tuesday night because my mom called me to help her and who do I see standing at the end of the driveway but none other than my baby girl! I am sooooooo beyond excited! :) the dogs still fight but my mom said we'll have to figure something out because we won't give her away again! I just thought I'd share my happy news with you guys! Anybody else have any happy stories to share?**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

Chapter 42

The room was deafeningly silent after the racket of the door breaking down. I stood on the banged up wood and surveyed my old office in the soft illumination from the main warehouse.

Mom, Ella, and Angel were once again cast into a corner, bound and gagged. Mom started screaming through the gag the moment she saw me but I couldn't discern any of her words. And I had bigger issues.

Grey sat in a rolling office chair in the middle of the room. He leaned back in a relaxed manner, his fingertips touching; like an employer would be waiting for an employee they're about to fire. A picture of ease while I stood there covered in blood, smoke, and sweat, beat up and pissed to all hell.

I stepped off the door and onto the concrete floor of the office.

"Well," he said offhandedly. "I never thought I'd see you again." It was a blatant lie; we all knew he'd expected me to survive the fire. But still I answered in true Max charm.

"What can I say? I'm like an old penny. I keep coming back." I smirked at my cliché. I heard Iggy scoff behind me.

Fang came up next to me, his shoulder brushing mine. Grey's eyes flickered to his old second in command and he glared.

"Now you," he said in a hard tone, "I expected to see again. No matter how much I hated the idea."

"You could have changed that if you stayed in jail." Fang spoke quietly. His tone was conversational but his eyes sparkled with hatred for Grey. I'm sure mine mirrored his.

Grey scoffed. "Now where's the fun in that? I needed to be here for my gang. You've screwed them up Fangy Boy. You ruined everything I've worked for."

"You put us on a path for self-destruction." Fang corrected angrily.

"You take things too seriously. And now you've ruined the gang. And for that I'm going to make you suffer."

Mom started shouting through her gag again. I took a few steps towards her before Grey was on me. He tackled me to the ground in the exact moment that his reinforcements arrived. They hit our rescue group from behind, distracting Jared, Iggy, Fang and his two friends.

I shrieked in frustration as Grey's body held me to the ground. I managed to pull one of my arms from underneath him and punched him in the face.

"Didn't you learn last time," I panted. "That you can't fight me?" I flung him off of me and rolled out from under him. I shot to my feet and turned to face him. He was on his feet as well. We began circling. The noise was intense. My family shouted at me through gags, my backup shouted as they fought, and my heart hammered loudly in my chest.

Grey didn't answer my taunting. Instead he lunged for me again. I dodged his attack and he nearly ran into the wall behind me. He spun around quickly and I jabbed him in the kidneys. He made a sound of pain and doubled over for a second before righting and catching me off guard with a punch to the stomach.

I fought the urge to double over and puke as I wheezed, recovering from the blow. My eyes watered from the pain running through my body. Grey tackled me to the ground, my head hit the floor and my vision swam before me.

I kneed him in the stomach and he rolled off of me. I stood up and faced him again.

"I don't need to fight," he gasped as he backed away from me. "I just need to win."

_Bang!_

The report of a gunshot rang through the noisy room at the same moment pain flared in my chest. Pain like I had never experienced before.

I froze. The world seemed to freeze.

Everything fell silent as I registered what was happening. Grey stood across the room from me, a sleek black gun in his hand. Everyone was staring at me wide-eyed as I looked down at my chest.

Red blood blossomed over the left side my shirt as pain racked my body. I tasted blood in my mouth.

I looked up at Grey with wide eyes.

"You cheated." I gasped before I crumpled to the ground.

FANGS POV:

_Bang!_

I punched my opponent and turned to see what the noise was. In the center of the office Max stood frozen staring at Grey on the opposite side of the room. Grey held something in his hand. It took me a moment to pin the foreign object for a gun. It wasn't something I ever expected to see him with. I looked back at Max in horror as I realized that the bang had been the sound of the gun going off. Max looked down at her shirt. I followed her gaze and my stomach lurched when I saw blood rapidly spilling out of her chest.

She looked back at Grey.

"You cheated." She gasped out through the blood in her mouth. Then she collapsed.

My body wanted to go to Max, to hold her in my arms, to tell her to stay with me, but my brain told me to go to Grey. To get him. To _kill him._

I launched myself across the room and slammed into Grey before he knew what hit him. The gun fell to the floor as I bashed him into the wall behind us. I slammed my fist into his face. His nose broke but I continued to punch. With each hit his head slammed into the wall behind him. He didn't have a chance.

I didn't kill him.

I wanted to, believe me I wanted to, but that would only put me down to his level. Instead I left his bloody, unconscious body by the wall as I raced to Max's side.

Iggy was already there; looking panicked and covered in blood. Max's blood. It was everywhere, running down her body and onto the concrete floor, wreathing her in one giant stain of red.

I pressed my hands over her wound, applying pressure while I repeated "Stay with me Max, come on, don't leave me. Don't let Grey win." Over and over again.

I glanced up at the rest of our rescue team; they were all frozen, staring at Max where she lay dying.

"Well _do something_!" I ordered. "Iggy, Jared, Wills, untie them," I nodded my head towards Max's captive family. "Gathers, call 911. She needs an ambulance. _Now_."

Gathers had whipped his phone out before I'd even finished giving orders. The others ran over to the Martinez's and started working on their bonds.

"Please Max," I whispered to my pale unconscious girlfriend. "Please live, I _can't _lose you. I can't." My voice broke. I can't imagine a world without Max anymore. All I do anymore seems to revolve around her. Every thought and every action all leads back to her in some way. I was whipped for this girl and she was dying in my arms. I felt tears of frustration leak down my cheeks.

Suddenly there was another set of hands gently knocking mine aside. I looked up to see Dr. M replace my hands with her own as she cried softly over her daughter. I let her tend to Max's wound and I moved to rest her head in my lap instead. I didn't hear any fighting outside the warehouse but that meant nothing, I was blocking out any and every other sound besides Max's rugged breathing.

Supposedly when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes. What the stories never tell you is that the same thing happens if someone you love is dying. In those tortured minutes I saw everything Max and I had been through from the time I'd seen her sitting at the counter in the diner, to rescuing her from the fire today and everything in-between. I also saw the future. How I hoped that we'd go to college together and maybe take our relationship further than that.

I was _not _willing to give up on us.

Someone touched my shoulderand I became aware that my name had been called several times.

"What?" I demanded harshly while stroking Max's hair gently. She still struggled to breathe but Dr. M had hindered the bleeding with the pressure of her hands. It felt like forever but in reality it had probably been about seven minutes since Grey shot Max.

Wills winced at my tone but continued a look of sympathy in his eyes. "I hear sirens. The ambulance will be here any second."

"Then go wait for them." I ordered without sparing him another glance. I knew my friend was trying to be considerate but Garrett Wills was never someone I wanted to get a look of pity from.

I heard his footsteps retreat.

"I was wrong about you." I looked up to see Dr. M looking at me with soft eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I was wrong about you," she said again. "Max was right; you aren't bad just because you're a Shadow. You do love her."

I nodded. No point in denying it, even if I admitted it to my girlfriends' mother before I ever said it to her. "Yeah," I whispered hoarsely. "More than anything."

She nodded, more to herself than me. "She's going to be okay," she said firmly. "Max is the strongest person I know. She's going to be okay." Tears leaked down her face. It's so hard to be so adamant when the person you're talking about is lying so lifelessly underneath your hands.

Suddenly there was yelling outside, then the banging of the doors and footsteps echoing inside warehouse.

Wills ran inside the office followed by EMT's carrying a gurney and rescue kits, and about a dozen men in police uniforms, including, I noted, one with extremely large ears.

The EMTs dropped down next to Max and started taking over. They pushed me and Max's mom aside and started packing her wound and taking her pulse. They attached sensors to Max's chest and put an oxygen mask on her face.

I felt like I'd barley blinked before they were carrying Max away.

Officers swarmed us but I pushed through them, trying to follow Max.

"Sir, sir," they called after me. "We need a statement." One man demanded, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give you a fucking statement after I'm sure my girlfriend will live." I hissed before trying to push past him. His restraining hand became an iron grip as he stood in front of me.

I was about two seconds away from punching the daylights out of him when someone said "Just let him go with her."

I looked up to see the officer with big ears gesturing for my release. The endangered officer complied. I gave Officer Big Ears a nod of gratitude before taking off after Max.

They already had her loaded up into the ambulance when I got there and were about to close the doors. Dr. M was in the back and called for them to wait. Ella and Angel stood by the ambulance, tears streaming down their faces. Iggy stood next to them and I knew he'd get them to the hospital safely.

"Let him come," Dr. M told the EMT. He looked torn for a moment before he just gestured for me to follow. I'd barley gotten in the vehicle before he slammed the door shut and we were speeding off. Dr. M held Max's hand while I lay my hands on her leg, needing some form of physical contact. The EMT was talking into some radio reporting our situation and telling them that we were five minutes out.

Five minutes. She's survived ten so far, she'll survive the next five. I breathed out a sigh of relief…

…just as the heart monitor flat lined.

**Oh. Wow. I just killed Maximum Ride. Shit. **

**REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	44. Chapter 43

**58 reviews for the last chapter! Whoot you guys rock!**

** Disclaimer: asdofaol ehrfweuriofjdadfakljw;rgtoiwqrhafdo **

Chapter 43

NUDGES POV:

I ran through the automatic doors of the hospital, not even stopping to revel in the feeling of being a Jedi. I weaved my way around people in wheelchairs, people in slippers, and people in open backed gowns who should really wear underwear.

I got distracted by a particularly disgusting sight of a man, who probably dined with the dinosaurs at some point in his life, wearing a backless gown, that I overshot the reception desk and slid in my non grip pumps.

I tumbled right into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh sorry. God I'm so sorry! I was distracted I mean my best friend is hurt and then I see this old guy in a hospital gown," I shuddered, while I picked myself up off the ground. "and I slid right past reception but in my defense who waxes floors in a hospital where people wear _slippers _and walk with _crutches_ I mean how stupid is that. Speaking of stupid—"

"_Nudge?_" I froze at the sound of his voice. _His _voice.

"_Iggy?_" I whispered, looking up to meet his pale blue eyes under the curtain of reddish blond hair. I'd missed those eyes so much.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'd guess that I'm here for the same reason you are. Where is Max? Is she okay? What _happened?_"

Iggy winced but it wasn't him that answered my questions.

"Max is in surgery." Ella answered from beside him. I looked at her for the first time. "She was shot by the guy who attacked her at school."

"_What?" _I demanded. I remembered that day so clearly. The absolute shock that ran through my body as I saw my best friend with that tattoo on her shoulder taking down that gang leader. That she was a _gang leader! _But it was Max and she was always full of surprises. She was _shot by that guy?_

"Oh my god," I whispered, feeling the floor tilt underneath me. Strong arms wrapped around me as Iggy supported my weight. I wanted to melt into his embrace, to feel safe again, to have him comfort me. But I was still mad at him. It was unjust I know. Stupid. Unreasonable. I'd forgiven Max, so why not Iggy? Max was like my sister, even if I didn't know one thing about her life, even if it was pretty big, I still knew her inside and out. I knew how she'd react to things, what she'd say before even she knew! Iggy I'd just been exposed to. And I fell fast. I know that I'm in love with him. I am right now as he holds me, even if I won't take him back. I _won't. _"No, you let go of me!" I demanded, trying to pull away.

"Nudge," he objected.

"Let _go of me!_" I all but shrieked stumbling out of his grip. He had a pained expression on his face. Ella came up next to me and gently wrapped her arms around me while Angel took Iggy's hand.

What had my life come to? My best friend in the world was under the knife and it was uncertain whether she'd live. Meanwhile I was refusing comfort from the guy I was in love with. My life should be on Lifetime Television.

"Let's go see if there's any news on Max," Ella suggested as we headed towards the elevator. "By the way Nudge, how did you know where Max was?"

I winced as I remembered the events of the past hour.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nikki texted Sammy who texted Kelly who texted me that there's a house on fire a few streets over. Not that everyone didn't already know, the sirens were distinguishable anywhere._

_I'd hurriedly left my house and went to see the spectacle. The streets were lined with spectators who watched the building with bright orange flames barely visible through the thick black smoke. It seemed like I'd made it at the end of the show. I stared at the flames for a few moments, moving closer to the police tape before I realized whose house I was staring at._

Max.

_Oh my god! I ran to the nearest police officer. "Excuse me!" I called. He ignored me. "I said excuse me!"_

_No answer._

"_PAY THE FUCK ATTENTION!" I shouted. His gaze snapped up to me. _

"_What?" He demanded. "I'm busy." Yeah, all those doughnuts don't eat themselves._

"_This is my friend's house! Please tell me they all got out safely!" I begged him._

_His gaze softened slightly. _

"_When we got here two people were pulled from the house. A teenage couple. The girl said something about getting her family and they took off in some car. Nobody else has been found inside as of yet but we can't make a thorough run through yet."_

_I sighed. Max was out. And she'd left. She would _never _have left if her family was in danger. _

But she had left.

_She'd gone to them._

_They were still in danger. _

_The radio clipped to the officers belt crackled to life._

"_All units are advised to a GSW at 1493 Behmer Road. Repeat GSW at 1493 Behmer Road. Victim is located in the office space of the old warehouse. Victim is a teen female. GSW to the chest, I repeat…"_

_I didn't hear them repeat it again. Instead I took off running for home. For my car. GSW. I'd watched enough crime shows to know that GSW stood for gunshot wound. To the chest. The old warehouse that had been tagged by the Night Hawks a month ago. It was no coincidence. I just _knew, _call it a gut feeling. But I knew that Max was the one who was hurt. _

_I launched myself into my VW Bug that Max loves to make fun of, and sped off to the hospital._

_END FLASHBACK_

The elevator dinged and opened to the trauma floor.

I immediately saw Dr. M through the glass walls of the waiting room. She was pacing while talking to a police officer.

I also saw Fang standing stoically while talking to another officer with big ears. Both Dr. M and Fang were covered in blood and dirt. As I got closer I saw soot on Fang and angry red marks on Dr. M's wrists. I glanced at her two youngest daughters and realized that they, too, had similar marks.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I demanded as soon as I walked into the waiting room.

Everyone looked at me but I stood tapping my foot waiting for answers. I'd been left out enough when it came to Max and I wouldn't stand for it anymore.

Dr. M opened her mouth to answer but just then nurses came bustling in and demanded that they tend to the Martinez's injuries, as well as Fangs. Iggy, who had minor injuries in comparison, sat me down and proceeded to explain what had happened in the past few hours.

I was shocked by the time he'd finished.

"It's just so crazy," I whispered. "I mean, Max is the nicest person I know and Grey tried to kill her. And all she does is try and protect her family and she nearly dies! How is that fair? I mean, come on, God must be a girl because that's the only way she could be so vindictive!" **(A/N I got that from another FF but I loved it so I decided to add it)**

Iggy chuckled at my verbal spew but I couldn't seem to stop it. "She can't die! She'll be fine won't she? She's strong, she's healthy! Please say she'll be alright." I turned to him with Bambi eyes.

He winced. "She's the strongest of all of us. If anyone can survive this, it's her."

I didn't miss how that wasn't a real answer but I couldn't bring myself to make him lie, or worse, hear the truth. That I could lose my best friend today.

"I'm sorry." Iggy whispered.

"What?" I asked, wiping stray tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about everything between us. I never meant to hurt you. I told you about the Night Hawks because I wanted there to be no lies between us. I still don't."

I sniffled. "I know. I understand why you did it, I was just shocked." I said truthfully.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he asked quietly. He was so cute when he was unsure.

"Well," I dragged the word out as if I was still deciding when, honestly, I'd had this decision made up for a while now. Well, my heart had, my brain just caught up. "I guess if I got over the Max drama this really isn't so bad in comparison." I smiled slightly.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Really," I agreed.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine.

It felt like I was coming home at last.

**Alright, so it was a Niggy fluff chapter but I thought their relationship deserved to be mended. And honestly, I don't think one person truly believed that I would kill Maximum Ride, it just can't be done. Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Peace!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Sorry guys, I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot, to be honest. Sorry, I have soooo much crap going on at school right now. Anyway, there are two more chapters left after this one so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: $^%*&#...I don't own**

Chapter 44

DR. M POV

"…she made it through the surgery, now we just have to wait and see if she wakes up." The doctor informed me.

"Wait!" Fang interrupted. The kid looked terrible, black rings circled his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair was sticking out in all directions from the countless times he'd run his fingers nervously through it, and his clothes were bloodstained and rumpled from our sleepless night. I'd never realized how much he cared for Max. Part of my ignorance had been the inability to conceive true love at such a young age; the rest had been my prejudice towards Shadows. "What do you mean _if she wakes up_?" he continued. "If she made it through the surgery she should be fine, unless you screwed something up."

I winced in sympathy for the doctor. I'd dealt with Max her whole life, I knew how cope with the bitterness and accusation in her voice, and Fang's as his tone matched hers. The doctor, however, had never been exposed to these teenagers, and he looked frightened.

"It's not a matter of what happened in the OR." He defended himself and his colleagues. "It's a matter of her heart stopping in the ambulance. Her brain went without oxygen for a minute and fifty seconds. That could cause permanent damage. Even if she wakes up she might not be the Maxine you remember."

"Maximum." Fangs voice was hard as he glared at the doctor.

"Excuse me?" the doctor looked baffled.

"Her name is Maximum. If you got to know your patients better you'd know that. You'd also know that Max wouldn't let something like this keep her down. She'll be fine." With that he walked away from the doctor and into Max's Intensive Care Unit room.

…..

MAX POV

Something was choking me.

I panicked and heard an annoying beeping sound speed up. I reached for whatever was blocking my airway but I felt a painful sharpness in my arm. I let out a noise of panic as I choked.

"Max!" I heard Fang's voice gasp. I opened my eyes but my vision was disrupted by a bright white light. I quickly closed my eyes. "Hold on Max," Fang assured me before I heard footsteps heading away from me.

_Don't leave me._ I thought desperately. Moments later there was the sound of running footsteps and someone was at my side once again.

"Max, listen to me Max," a voice said. I couldn't focus in it; I was too busy choking to death. The beeping sound was getting faster. "Calm down, don't fight the intubation. If you relax I'll get the tube out."

I felt someone grip my hand. Warm calloused hands. Familiar._ Fang. _I relaxed at his touch and the voice butted in once again.

"Good Max, now don't fight me. Just relax."

There was the odd sensation of something moving up my throat and I immediately wanted to gag. Then it disappeared and I could breathe again. I took a deep breath but immediately hissed at the pain in my chest. I whimpered.

Fang rubbed soothing circles in the palm of my hand.

"Max, open your eyes." The bossy voice ordered.

I obeyed, opening my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. There was a blurry figure standing over me. As my vision cleared I took in certain features: a big nose, brown hair, a white coat. I immediately didn't like him, even though I realized he was a doctor who probably saved my life.

"Good. Good to see you awake Max." he smiled. He pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket. "Follow my finger with your eyes, please." He clicked the light on and moved his finger back and forth while shining it in my eyes. Have you ever noticed that doctors are so rude?

"Alright, can you do me a favor and tell me your name?" he asked.

I felt my eyebrows furrow. "Why?" I asked, my voice cracked from disuse. "You already know it."

"I know but I need to make sure you do."

"Well obviously I remember it if I recognized it."

"Will you please just—"

"Fine, I'm Max." I grumbled, annoyed at his stupid questions.

"Good. Now, how do you feel?"

"Well I'm in a hospital bed and I just had a tube forcibly removed from my throat. How do you think I feel? Because I think I have the right to be a bit peeved. Don't you think?"

I heard Fang chuckle even though I couldn't see him. "She's fine." He told the doctor.

"Actually," I interjected. "My chest hurts." The sharp pain really was getting to be unbearable.

The doctor nodded, clicking his flashlight off. "I'll up your dosage of morphine." He said, scribbling something on a chart. "You are very lucky to be alive young lady."

_Young lady? _Normally nobody would dare to call me that. But instead of rebuking him I had a bigger question to be answered.

"_How _am I alive?" I whispered. I saw the blood. I felt the wound. It was right over my heart.

"You almost weren't. The bullet grazed your aorta and lodged itself in your upper lung. A millimeter to the left and you would have been dead." I felt my eyes widen. I've never been lucky in my life so how the _hell _did I avoid death by that slim of a distance? "As it is, you will be watched carefully for the next few weeks and it will take months to get back to your old physical level of exertion."

That's doctor talk for: You're going to be a couch potato for the next few months. Also equivalent to death in my books. Death by boredom.

He turned towards the annoying beeping machine that I now realized was a heart monitor. He picked up a small clicker and clicked it twice. One of the machines clicked twice in response and made a sighing noise. I felt cold liquid spill into my veins.

"That should take care of the pain for now. The morphine will make you a little loopy but its best if you rest anyway. I'll be back to check on you later."

I nodded and he finally left.

I turned my head to look at Fang. He was wearing dark rumpled clothes but I realized he had changed since the fight. He had dark circles under his eyes but to me he never looked better. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey." He didn't smile. That worried me. If your girlfriend finally wakes up after being shot weren't you supposed to be happy?

"Where's Mom?" I asked. "And Ella and Angel?"

"Home, or, well at Nudges. They left a few hours ago."

"Oh, how long have I been here?" I inquired.

"Three days." He played with the fingers of my left hand.

"_Three days?_" I gasped. "Shit, Mom must be going _loco_."

"She wasn't the only one." He whispered. I felt my gaze soften on him.

"Really?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He ran his fingers through his hair. It looked as if he'd been doing that a lot lately.

There was silence for a few minutes before Fang dropped his head onto my bed, his forehead resting on my arm. I, careful of my IV, reached out my right arm and gently stroked his hair.

"You have no idea how scared I've been." He whispered, his voice muffled by the mattress but I heard him clearly. I felt shock run through me. Fang! Nick Ashford admitting that he was scared. That just doesn't happen. "From the minute Grey put that bullet in you I've been scared that I'd lose you."

"I'm not leaving you that easily." I whispered.

He chuckled but it sounded broken. I was shocked when I felt wetness on my arm.

Fang was crying.

"In the ambulance when you flat lined all I could think was that you were going to die before I got the chance to tell you that I love you."

All of this shock can't be good for my heart.

We both heard the heart monitor speed up with his words. He loves me. _Fang loves me! _

When Fang didn't continue I stepped in.

"I love you too." I whispered, my heart thumping erratically. His head shot up and he stared at me with slightly red rimmed eyes. I reached out and wiped the tears from his cheek. He leaned his face into my hand.

"Really?" he whispered.

I smirked despite the situation. "Did you really think I'd go through everything we've been through if I didn't love you?"

He laughed. A real laugh. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Maximum Martinez." He whispered, his warm minty breath washing over me in a familiar wave.

"And I love you Nick Ashford." He leaned forward and touched our lips together at last.

**I know it was majorly OCC but I couldn't resist! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW!**

**Peace! **


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: meh, I don't own. **

Chapter 45

I woke up to the flash of a camera. My eyes flew open and I said something incoherent but was probably meant to be a threat.

Iggy stood at the end of my bed with a camera in hand. He beamed at me and Nudge poked her head out from behind him saying: "Now look what you did! You woke them up, I told you that you couldn't get away with taking a picture and not—"

"Nudge, shut up!" I groaned, leaning back into my pillow and covering my face with my hands. Fang chuckled form his spot next to me. Yeah, I guess that would be a cute picture, me and Fang asleep in my hospital bed. I'd insisted that he climb into the bed and get some real sleep since he probably hadn't in three days. Let me just say that all circumstances aside it had been a pretty amazing night.

"Well somebody's going to be just fine." Nudge said snidely while plopping down onto the couch. Iggy sat next to her. I didn't miss how he subtly held her hand in his. I'm glad they made up, it was about time. I missed my best friends being happy.

I snorted. "Like I'd let _Grey _of all people keep me down." Fang stiffened at the mention of his name but I just grabbed his hand and traced soothing patterns in the back of it. He relaxed a bit. "What are they going to do with him anyway?" I asked.

"You mean after he gets out of the hospital?" Iggy snored.

I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" he gestured to Fang who just shrugged.

"What?" I demanded.

Iggy laughed like a child on Christmas morning, happy to be the person to deliver whatever the news was. "Fang beat the shit out of Grey. Seriously he looks even more like a gorilla now than he did before!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, turning to look at Fang beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me, gently, closer.

"Maybe," he admitted. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered against his slightly stubbly cheek. Another flash went off, this time accompanied by Nudge's _awwww._

"Oh, don't make me comment on the two of you getting back together!" I warned them, turning to glare at the two of them. "I'm sure I'll hear plenty about it too, the way Nudge gossips." They blushed deeply.

I felt Fang shake with laughter.

"So what's going to happen to him?" I continued on with the earlier line of questioning.

"He'll go to jail." Iggy said simply, grateful to move away from the topic of his love life. "He totally screwed himself. Aside from attempted _murder_, he has arson, kidnapping, fleeing police custody, and whatever they had on him to begin with. He's going to jail for life."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's one man who tries to control my life down, one to go. Anyone want to convince my doctor that putting me on bed rest for a month will drive me stir crazy?"

"You and everyone around you." I looked up to see Mom standing in the doorway of my room. She smiled wanly when I looked at her.

Fang shifted next to me as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"We'll give you some time alone. I'm going to head home and grab a shower and a change of clothes." He told me, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"And get some sleep." I ordered him. "You look like you could use it."

"So do you," he countered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Touché."

He, Iggy, and Nudge filed out of my room with promises to come back later. Mom came in and sat on the vacant chair next to my bed.

"You look like you could spare a few hours to sleep too." I said quietly.

"My daughter has been on life support for the past three days. Of course I need sleep." She said.

The silence between us could be cut with a plastic knife. All I could picture was what she and my sisters had gone through because of me. Of the pain and fear they had endured, of the fight they had witnessed, and of the house that they had lost.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, my voice cracking with suppressed emotion.

"For what?" she had a look of complete shock on her face.

"For everything." I said, equally shocked that she'd have to ask. "For the fire, for Grey, for you having to see—" I broke off. I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I felt tears leak down my face.

"Oh honey!" Mom said in a soothing voice as she climbed onto the bed beside me and gently pulled me to her chest, letting me ruin her sweater with salty tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologize to you."

"Why?" I sniffled, content to just lay here in my mom's arms like when I was a little kid. The familiar sent of her perfume was so comforting.

"Because I didn't understand you. Not just that I didn't, but that I didn't _want _to." She spoke into my hair. "I never realized how much you cared for Fang. I let my preconceived notions get the better of me, and then we fought. I thought the last words you'd ever hear from me were angry words." Her voice caught in her throat. There were so many tears being shed in this hospital room. "And even after the fire you came after us. I guess I never realized how seriously you take your commitments."

"How could you not realize that?" I pulled away to look at her. "All I've ever done is to somehow benefit you guys." I didn't say it meanly or accusingly, just curiously.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I guess I just didn't want my baby girl to grow up. To know that you were acting like the second parent in the family. If I didn't admit it I could pretend that everything was fine. That I was doing all that needed to be done...that you still needed me."

"But I do need you! And you do everything that needs to be done. You moved us to a place that I didn't need to be in a gang. It was just too late. Nobody could help that. Things are what they are. And I love what I do for the family."

"I know that now, honey. I was just being thick headed before. Where do you think you get it from?" she chuckled and I joined in.

"Te amo mama." I whispered.

"I love you too."

…

"So nobody was seriously injured?" I demanded of my second in command and of Fang, both of which were seated on the couch opposite where I lay out in Nudges living room. My family was staying at Nudges house until the insurance company pulled through, giving Mom enough money to put down on a town house. I'd gotten home from the hospital two days ago. Mom, while being cool about my situation after our talk that day in the hospital, had flat out refused to have anybody talk to me about gang matters. I was only aloud social visits, not business. It had been two weeks of pure hell.

"Aside from you?" Jared said in a sarcastic voice. "No. There were some cuts and bruises but nothing serious."

"Good," I sighed in relief. "I think we need a meeting soon."

"No." Both of them answered immediately.

"Whoa, bring out the firing brigade why don't you?" I said smartly. "I need to talk to everyone. It's not good for me to be away for so long."

"You almost died. I think that warrants some time off."

"Not for me."

"You're on bed rest." Fang pointed out.

"Couch rest."

"Operative word being _rest_." He argued.

"But I don't _do _rest! I need exercise!" I complained.

"You need to be healthy."

"I am! I'm out of the hospital."

"Do you want to end up back in there?"

"Fang!" I whined. "Please! Get me out of here! I've listened to Nudge go on and on and _on _about fashion for two whole days!"

He chuckled. "That is torture."

"_Exactly_! Are you going to let your girlfriend be tortured? Honestly Fang, I thought you were better than that."

He groaned. "I hate when you do this to me!"

"Oh shut up. You love me and all the crap that comes with that."

"Yeah, I do." He admitted.

Jared chuckled. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"So does this mean we're having a gang meeting?"

…..

Fang supported a good amount of my weight as we walked into the warehouse. Yes, the old warehouse. Where I'd been shot. But it was also where our two gangs had finally worked together as one group of people working towards a common goal. The true definition of a gang.

Everyone moved to the side as Fang and I made our way to the front of the congregation. Our families were there too. Mom and Ella and Angel, even Nudge and Fangs parents. We'd decided that we all need to be together. No more separating our gang lives and our home lives. They were equally important sides of our lives and they needed to coincide.

Fang offered me a chair but I refused it and stood next to him instead. I looked out at _our_ gang a total of one hundred and forty two people after the turncoat Shadows had been sorted out. The largest teen gang in the area. And by far the strongest.

I smiled at them before I started.

"You all showed real loyalty a few days ago. You didn't ask questions, you just went on faith. And that's what a gang needs. We need to have faith in each other. We need to be a family. A family will do anything for each other, whether it's picking up your little sister from school or running head first into a battle to save them_. La familia permanece unida, _roughly translated that means _family sticks together._ I want each and every one of you to know that I appreciate you and what you've done for me, for our family. Know that you always have someone to turn to in times of trouble, or if you just need to talk.

"I know that it sounds corny and that you all think 'this isn't how a gang is usually run'. Well that's true. I'm unconventional and I don't care. This gang already is, and will continue to be, a different kind of gang, a new definition of what a gang is. And we'll be the best damn gang that there has ever been."

**Alright guys. All that's left to this story is the Epilogue, and a very important Authors Note at the end of it. Review!**

**Peace! **


	47. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The all mighty James Patterson owns all rights to Maximum Ride. I'm just having fun with his characters. **

Epilogue:

Fang and I lay atop the platform in the woods where we'd gone to on our first date so many months ago. Back when we didn't know each other's secrets, fears, hopes, and dreams. Now we knew each other so thoroughly that we felt like an extension of the same person.

It had been a month and a half since I'd been shot and today was my first extreme exertion of energy, climbing up the rope. Now I was tired and resting my head happily on Fangs chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"You know," he said as he stroked his fingers lightly up and down my arm. "Next week is graduation, after that its three months and we're off to Rutgers." I smiled. Yeah, I was still going to Rutgers to study Environmental Science. In the end Rutgers hadn't revoked my acceptation, saying that they liked diversity at their school.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked lightly, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, once we're there we technically won't be able to be in the Shadow Hawks anymore." Shadow Hawks, which was what we'd decided on calling the gang. No more division within the gang, we were all united under one name now.

"And…." I prodded. I already knew that.

"And we'll need to appoint new leaders. Make sure everything is set up for the future."

"Well, just because we're leaving doesn't mean we can't come back and help. Besides, Jared is a year younger than me. He'll take over my position." I pointed out, lifting my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

He nodded. "It's weird isn't it? I've only been a leader for a few months and I already feel separation anxiety."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You make it sound like a parent letting his kid out on his own for the first time." I chortled.

"Well that's what it feels like, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." I sobered up. "But that doesn't mean it isn't supposed to happen. We've done what we were meant to do with the gangs. We united them. We made them stronger. No more enemies. Maybe that's why we were gang leaders. The rest is up to future generations." I'm not a strong believer in fate per se but I am a believer in things happening for a reason. For example: I met Fang for a reason, people found out about me for a reason, and I got shot for a reason. They all ended up working out for me in the end. Things tend to get worse before they get better.

"Well, there will always be enemies." Fang pointed out.

"What? Are you talking about the Noche Andadores?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "They were starting to get restless, and try to expand." He pointed out.

I nodded. "I'm not going to play any threats down but I think that they'd be downright stupid to try and attack a gang as strong as ours."

He shrugged. "You never know. We never thought Grey would go so far as to shoot you but he did."

I smirked. "Well, this is me we're talking about. Interesting things always happen to me. I'm special!"

Fang laughed. "That you are, Max."

I leaned down and brushed my lips against his, feeling the tingling shock that happened every time I touched him.

"For now, let's not worry about the gang." I suggested. "For now everything's fine. Like you said, we graduate soon and then we'll head off to college. The two of us." I smiled. I loved the sound of that. _The two of us. _"And Iggy and Nudge." I added as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he assured me, before pulling me down and kissing me properly.

**Well guys, it's finally over. I have to say thanks to everyone who ever clicked on my story! Seeing how many hits I got always amazed me, not to mention the reviews. I read each and every one of them and did my best to keep them in mind as I wrote. **

**Now, a few things to mention about the future. One, as you probably realized, I left this story a bit open at the end. This is because I am **_**considering **_**a sequel. Considering. It depends on how many people say that they want one and any ideas you want to suggest as to the direction the sequel would take. I have a few ideas but nothing major. Also, I wouldn't post it right away. I have another story in mind right now that I've started working on. It's another Maximum Ride FanFic and its another common topic turned unique. Those are my forte. I also adopted a story for the series Vampire Academy if any of you have read the series and are interested in it. It's an interesting plot to work with but I think it will be fun. Check my profile for updates on what I post. **

**Lastly, I was hoping that I could have everyone who reads this Epilogue to review once. I want to see how many people ended up reading this story. Please! Thank you all for reading Taboo!**

**Peace!**


	48. End Note

Hey everyone!

So, its been about six, seven, months since I finished this story and left the big question out there: Will there be a sequel. Well the answer is no. Not now anyway. The way I see it is that I've left the story in a good place and, in my experience, a sequel can never live up to the original. So as of right now I'm putting all talk of a sequel on hold. I would like to thank everyone who has read Taboo, even months after I've finished writing it I'm still getting reviews and its an amazing feeling.

In other news I have posted a new story. Its called Who Am I? Here's the summary:

_Not all childhoods are perfect. In fact, if you think yours was, there's probably a big lie hidden somewhere in there. Max Martinez is seventeen and loving life. Sure school isn't the most exciting thing-not much in her life is-but she has a loving family and great friends. But when Nick, the annoying new kid, starts prying into Max's life things go downhill as everything she has ever been confident in is revealed as a lie. The people who she's been calling Mom and Dad he whole life aren't really her parents. What does that make her? _Who _does that make her? Max decides to find out for herself._

__Give it a shot! Who knows? You might like this story too!

I look forward to hearing from you guys in the future!

Peace!


End file.
